SnJ's MCF: A Musical Nightmare
by Subuku no Jess
Summary: On Halloween, Mafiafas accidently creates a giant haunted Ipod, making everyone sing in song. Now with the device, he plans to control the world. Will the Mystery Case Files prevail or is this their last Halloween forever? R&R!
1. Cast and Songs

**Subuku no Jess' Mystery Case Files: A Musical Nightmare**

**AN: I do not own anything except for my OCs. For Halloween this year, I wanted to do an original, general Halloween story. Since I might not have time, I'm going to start this early. Yesterday, I watched a "Penguins of Madagascar" special called "Blowhole Strikes Back" or "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole" and it was amazing. It had about 6 or 7 original songs and everyone had to sing. I wanted to put my own twist in that, so I decided to make an original take on a music player (in this story, an IPod) that makes people sing and try to make a Halloween story out of that. If you have any ideas on this, please tell me right away. I want to finish this up to Halloween, so I might update this weekly. Again, if you want to suggest the cast, ideas, songs, or Halloween costumes, please comment and/or PM me. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>: On Halloween, Mafiafas accidently creates a giant haunted Ipod, making everyone sing in song. Now with the device, he plans to control the world. Will the Mystery Case Files prevail or is this their last Halloween forever?

* * *

><p><strong>Cast<strong>

Emmydisney17 aka Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

Subuku no Jess aka Jessy (me)

OogieJess Hyde (My Monster Form)

Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla aka Starz (Fellow Authoress)

trachie17 (Fellow Authoress)

Kiky731 (Fellow Authoress)

Naussica of the Spirits aka Leah (Fellow Authoress)

Billy Arratoon (Fellow Reviewer)

Brooklyn (_Gargoyles_)

Aaron1248 (Fellow Author)

Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_)

Seamus Finnigan (_Harry Potter series_)

Riku (_Kingdom Hearts series_)

Flippy (_Happy Tree Friends_)

Generalhyna aka Arabella Hyna Kelly aka Bella (Fellow Authoress)

Semour Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Audrey Fulquard Krelborn (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Audrey II aka Twoey (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Naruto (_Naruto_)

Gaara (_Naruto_)

Temari (_Naruto_)

Kankuro (_Naruto_)

Jack Skellington (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Sally (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Lock (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Shock (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Barrel (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Othello Reaper Boogie (My OC)

Princess Emeraude (_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Mafiafas (My OC)

?, the Haunted IPod (My OC)(ideas open for names of the IPod)

ideas open for more characters!

**Songs (Not in any order)**

What the Heck is That? (From "Blowhole Strikes Back")- Everyone

Music Player (Julien's Music Player from "Blowhole Strikes Back")- MCF, Lock, Shock, and Barrel

Everybody Must Sing (From "Blowhole Strikes Back")- trachie17, Starz, Raina, and Mafiafas

Brand New Plan (From "Blowhole Strikes Back")- Mafiafas

Sorcerer Power Ballad (Porpoise Power Ballad from "Blowhole Strikes Back")- Mafiafas, Mafiafas' Goons

What the Heck is That? reprise- Everyone and MCF

Thump Thump (From "Blowhole Strikes Back")- Lock, Shock, and Barrel

We are the Authoresses (We are the Penguins from "Blowhole Strikes Back")- Jessy, Emmy, Mafiafas, and MCF

Mystery Case Files (The Monster High Theme Song from "Monster High")- MCF

I'm the Music Slayer (I'm The Music Meister from "Batman: The Brave and The Bold")- ? the Haunted IPod and everyone

Oogie Boogie's Song (Tiger Army version)- Oogie Boogie, LSB, MCF, and Oogie's Skeletons

The Othello Blues (The Tummy Ache Blues from the Little Audrey cartoon "Butterscotch and Soda")- Othello, his bugs, and MCF

Real and Scary (From "Fairly Odd Parents")- Jessy, Emmy, and MCF

Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm version)- MCF and Cast

Ghosts (Michael Jackson)- MCF, Kiky731, Leah, and Othello

Moves Like Jagger (Maroon 5)- Jessy, OogieJess, Othello, and their shadows

Never was a love like mine (From "Mad Monster Party")- Emeraude

ideas open for more songs!


	2. Prologue: Broken Music Player

**AN: Thank you everyone for the ideas and the reviews! Sorry that this is a short chapter, but I didn't know how to start this and I wanted the action to begin in the next chapter. I also wanted to show where the IPod came from exactly. I promise to try and update this before Halloween and I hope to finish it by then. With each chapter, you can comment or PM ideas on how do the next chapter by next. Also, Mafiafas would be in the next chapter, I'm sure of it. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy~**

**Songs Featured:**

_Mystery Case Files Theme Song (Monster High Theme Song)- _MCF

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm (Crash Test Dummies)- _Bella, MCF except Jessy

_Thump Thump (From "Blowhole Strikes Back)- _Lock (briefly)

* * *

><p><strong>Subuku no Jess' Mystery Case Files: A Musical Nightmare<strong>

On a stage set up for Halloween, we see five girls coming up on stage together. They were laughing happily as music began to play and they started to sing.

Jessy: **Walking down a darkened hallway**

**Everybody turns to look at you**

**It's not because you're different**

**It's just because you're so wicked cool**

Emmy and Raina: **A sinister style, mystery with a smile**

**You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous**

As the title credits began to roll, many pumpkins and spirits came out.

**Mystery Case Files in...**

"**A Musical Nightmare"**

**An Original Halloween Story**

**Written by Subuku no Jess**

**Animation by trachie17**

**Layout by Detective88**

**Backgounds by Emmydisney17**

**Music by Starzilla**

Starz and trachie17: **Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**

**You can't ignore us**

**This is where the cool kids rule**

Then while the girls danced, the main characters of the story came out to introduce themselves, followed by a shadow figure.

Main Cast

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku no Jess**

**Nikki Blonsky as Emmydisney17**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88**

**Demi Lovado as Starzilla**

**Emily Osmet as trachie17**

**Christopher Lloyd as Mafiafas**

**Ken Page and Vyvan Pham as OogieJess Hyde**

**Emily Osmet and Helena Bonham Carter as trachie17hyde**

**Olivia Olson as Plantara**

**Helena Bonham Carter as Evil trachie17**

Guest Stars

**Vin Diesel as Othello Boogie**

**Wendee Lee as Emeraude**

Special Guest Appearence

**Neil Patrick Harris as Damien, the Ipod**

Mystery Case Files: **Mystery Case Files**

**Mystery **

**Mystery Case Files**

**Come on, don't be shy**

**Mystery **

**The party never dies**

**Mystery Case Files**

**Mystery**

**Mystery Case Files**

**Freaky, chic and fly**

**Mystery **

**Where villain bodies lie**

Finally, the Mystery Case Files symbol came up on screen as the story was about to begin.

_**Directed by Subuku no Jess  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

At a nice Suburban home in the backyard, the same girls who were dancing were now sitting together on the grass, having fun.

The first girl was a 17 year old girl with black hair, brown eyes, a red baseball cap and jeans, green shoes and a purple jacket over a black T-shirt. She was Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn.

The second girl was an 18 year old girl with reddish brown hair, buck teeth, and dark brown eyes. She wore a fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes. Her name was Emmydisney17, or Emmy for short.

The third girl was a 14 year old girl with light tan skin, long dark brown hair, a white tank-top over a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, and white sneakers with the letter "N" on them. Her name was Detective88, aka Raina Clouseau.

The fourth girl was a 16 year old girl with wavy black hair, a pink star tatoo over her left eye, a hot pink polo with star insigna, a white tanktop, blue jeans and pink flipflops. Her name was Starzilla, or Starz for short.

The fifth girl was a 17 year old girl with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side, white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist. Her name was trachie17 Tennyson. They were the Mystery Case Files and they were discussing what to do for Halloween next week.

"So, what could we do this year?" Emmy asked her friends.

trachie17 shrugged, "I might dress up as Hermione Granger again."

"Yeah and I dressed up as Sally the Ragdoll last year." Jessy added.

"We should definately spend the night at the city after trick-or-treating." Starz suggested while Raina nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they heard someone singing a song with a Tara Song voice. **(AN: Think of 10-year-old Ben Tennyson from "Ben 10". And Bella, I listened to all three songs from Crash Test Dummies, but I'm using "Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm" for this one. It's my favorite and I hope you don't mind. :D ).**

Unknown Voice: **Once there was this kid who  
>Got into an accident and couldn't come to school<br>But when he finally came back  
>His hair had turned from black into bright white<strong>

The person singing was an 18 year old girl with brown-blond, goldish hair, fair white skin, a kind face, and brown eyes that seem to shine with wisdom and mischief. She wore a grey t-shirt with a ninja Chunin vest over it, green cammaflage pants with deep pockets, black socks and brown combat boots. On her right wrist was a strange alien watch called the Omnitrix and on her left wrist was a braclet made of rainbow beads. This was Thehynageneral or Arabella "Bella" Hyna Kelly for short. She was one of Jessy's friends. She was walking around a fence when she sang some more and started to hum.

Bella: **He said that it was from when  
>The car had smashed so hard<strong>

**Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm**  
><strong>Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm<strong>

"Hey, this has a nice beat to it." Raina said, listening to the song. Everyone else agreed and started to sing along. except for Jessy. She just listened to it quietly.

Emmy: **Once there was this girl who**

Raina: **Wouldn't go and change with the girls in the change room**

Starz: **But when they finally made her**

trachie17: **They saw birthmarks all over her body**

Bella: **She couldn't quite explain it  
>They'd always just been there<br>**  
><span>All girls (except Jessy)<span>: **Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm  
>Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm<br>Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm  
>Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm<strong>

Once they stopped singing briefly, Bella smiled, "Hi guys."

"Hi Bella. What are you doing here?" trachie17 asked.

"Just taking a walk around the block." Bella then noticed Jessy looking down a bit, "What's wrong, Jessy-kun?"

Jessy blushed, looking away from the girls. She said, "Well, I'm not much of a singer..."

"C'mon Jess, you have a beautiful voice. You shouldn't be so shy about it."

"Yeah." Starz said, only to notice something, "Hey Jessy, where's your IPod? You usually have it with you."

Jessy thought about it.

**Flashback**

Jessy was in her backyard earlier, decorating everything for Halloween when she heard some giggling from outside her fence. She turned her body around to see three kids walking up to her.

The first one was a boy with a red devil costume and mask on. He had red hair and yellow eyes. His name was Lock.

The second one was a girl with a purple hat, witch costume and green mask on. She had black curly hair and black eyes. Her name was Shock.

The third one was another boy with a skeleton costume and mask on. He had green hair and black eyes. His name was Barrel. These three trick-or-treaters were Lock, Shock, and Barrel; or "Oogie's Boys" as they were called. They smiled when they saw Jessy.

"Hey guys," Jessy greeted with a smile, "What's up?"

"Well, since Halloween's going to come soon..." Lock started.

"... we wanted to help you out..." Shock continued.

"... if you don't mind?" Barrel finished. Jessy hesitated at that. Usually when the trio would do things together, they would always fight and argue. She must find something easy for them to do.

"I got something you three can do." The girl took out her red and purple IPod with the word "Damien" on the front of it and gave it to Lock, "Find a nice and scary Halloween song to play." Jessy then left to get some pumpkins.

"Oooh!" The trio exclaimed in awe. Lock pressed the play button and music came out of it. Lock gasped in excitement and quickly put his headphones on. He then started to sing.

Lock: **Everybody get up and jump  
>And the beat go thump, thump, thump! Yeah!<br>This is how we do it now with a thump, thump, thump!  
>Ooh ah e, Ooh ah e<strong>

"Hey, share the music!" Shock yelled as she and Barrel pulled on the cords, but Lock continued.

Lock: **Bassline, bassline, got to have a bassline**

Suddenly, the IPod beeped loudly which meant that it ran out of battery. Then it shut off.

"Now look what you did, numbskull!" Shock scolded, "You broke Jessy's music player!"

"Give it back!" Barrel added as he pulled on the IPod. Screaming loudly, all three of the kids pounced at each other and fight with dust clouds covering them. Unknown to them, someone in a red hooded cloak came into the scene, looking around for someone. He sighed mentally when he didn't see the person he was looking for. He was about to leave when he saw Jessy's IPod on the ground. Smirking, he picked it up and walked away with it.

**End Flashback**

"... And that's why I don't have my IPod with me anymore." Jessy explained. All the girls frowned at this.

"Wow, that's too bad." Bella said.

"Mmm-hmm. But at least the battery was the only thing that was a problem." Raina said, "Now, if only batteries were able to last longer. I might work on that."

"Jessy, it's okay that you don't have a music player." Emmy said as she patted her friend's back, "Besides, nothing bad could happen after that." Jessy smiled and hugged Emmy while Bella and the rest of the girls looked at the scene. Unfortunately, they were wrong about everything.


	3. Spells and Scares

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I had a little trouble writing this, but I made it okay and wrote down this for the first day of October. I might try to put more characters in later chapters next few days or so. This is the chapter where one of the main villains is revealed and the idea of three new OCs is introduced. Also, the three shadow figures that Jessy summons is a reference to one of Emmy's future stories. Can you guess who they are? There are many references to "Monster High" episodes and the "Penguins of Madagascar" episode "Jiggles" in this, along with some Halloween-themed moments. Also a big shout out to Raina and JDS for their awesome "Dracula: Dead and Loving It" parodies that I kinda referenced. You guys rock! If any of you have ideas or suggestions to this, please tell me. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy~**

**Songs Featured:**

_Real and Scary (From the "Fairly OddParents'" Halloween episode)- Jessy, MCF, Bella, Jackson, and Monsters  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

In a dark cavern-like lair filled with jutted rocks, torture equipment and prison cells, a man was pacing around a table in order to come up with an idea. The figure was a tall, purple-eyed man with a brown beard, a red-hooded robe, the name "MAFIAFAS" in gold on the back of it, a purple shirt, gold belt, black pants, and gold shoes. His name was Mafiafas; one of the most powerful socerers in the world and the figure we saw in the last chapter.

"Darn it! Here I am, looking for my love and I only got her IPod." Mafiafas groaned, taking out Jessy's dead IPod and throwing it onto the table. Getting a picture of Jessy out of his pocket, he added, "Oh my love, you will be mine!"

"Uh boss? What are you doing?" A man in a black hood asked, coming from behind Mafiafas. Mafiafas put down the picture and simply punched one of his henchmen in the face.

"None of your business! If you were like me, you wouldn't-" The sorcerer stopped in mid-sentence to think about what he said, "That's it! If only I could make my love evil, like me, then she'd have to marry me."

Mafiafas then went to a book shelf and got out a large brown book of spells. He flipped through the pages until he found the right spell, which made him gasp at it.

On the page was a picture of an evil face over a hideous-looking kind of heart. The title was "THE DIABOLOGIZER SPELL". Upon looking at it, Mafiafas stuttered in shock. His eyes widened more when the page flipped open like a pin-up.

"It's horrifying... It's diabolical..." The sorcerer stated, then sniffed at the page, "It's lemon-scented! This spell is bound not to fail. With this, I will conquer Jessy and the world!" He laughed evilly as lightning flashed and dark clouds formed. He then waved his arms in a wave-like motion and vanished in a black shroud of mist.

The IPod, which had been moved onto the spell book, just laid there... until the screen started to blink on and off.

* * *

><p>At the Toon Town Mall...<p>

Bella, Raina, and Emmy were shopping for some Halloween decorations and costumes, but they didn't have any luck finding one.

"Great... here we are, hours later and we couldn't even find a good costume!" Bella complained.

"But couldn't you transform into almost anything you want?" Emmy asked her.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point!" She then turned to Raina after looking around, "Hey, where's Jessy-kun?"

"In some workshop or something..." Raina shrugged. Suddenly, they all heard evil laughter coming from a nearby store. The three girls ran to the store and saw a sign that read 'Create-A-Monster Workshop' near the window. Once inside, the girls gasped to see Jessy in a mad scientist outfit and boy next to her, looking for something near the table. The boy was a 16 year old boy with smooth black hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes. He wore black glasses, a button up yellow shirt, a checkerboard sweater vest, a blue bow-tie, and blue high-top sneakers. His name was Jackson Jekyll; Jessy's partner for the workshop and a nice friend.

"Jessy, where is our experiment?" Jackson asked, searching for an object.

"Eureka!" Jessy took out a tiny red jello cube and placed it on the table. It moved around a bit. Bella, Emmy, and Raina ran to the table while breathing heavily.

"Jessy-kun, what is that?" Bella pointed to the cube.

"This, my friends, is a man-made monster created by my partner, Jackson and I." Jessy explained, putting an arm around Jackson. She then cooed at the cube, "Isn't he adorable?"

The red cube made a giggling sound, jumping around.

"We call him Giggly, spelled with a J." Jackson added, "And so far, we only know that he likes fruit." He got an apple out from his pocket and placed it down near Jiggly. Jiggly leaned on top of the apple and submerged it into his body. He made chewing sounds, causing the apple to disappear. Once he was finished eating, he hiccuped and grew a few inches.

"They grow up so fast." Jessy shedded a tear. Raina groaned a bit.

"Amiga, you know what happens when you get with the Mad Monster Science." Jessy thought about all the times she had been crazy with creating new things.

**Flashback**

**Raina VO: **_Remember the time when you wanted to make our sleepover "bigger" and "greener"?_

We see Raina and Jessy in their pajamas and giggling when Jessy smiled brightly.

"Raina, you still have that growth formula?" The tomboy Authoress asked. Raina nodded and hand her a green test tube. Jessy smiled mischieviously and turn to something... or someone sleeping near her bedroom corner. The figure was a five-foot tall, green venus flytrap-like plant with long vines, big leaves, and a brown pot. His name was Audrey II, or Twoey for short. Jessy went up to her pet plant with a smile on her face.

Few minutes later, Jessy's house was covered with vines and Twoey was as big as the house while Jessy was giggling maniacally and Raina slapped her forehead in annoyance.

**Jessy VO: **_What? Twoey and I said we were sorry..._

**Raina VO: **_After he ATE me!_

**Jessy VO: **_Sorry again._

**Emmy VO: **_And don't forget the time you tried to bring your MP3 player to life._

We then see Jessy working on a pink and black MP3 player, trying to make it have human response by shocking it with car cables from the garage. She laughed maniacally as she saw the music player blink in rainbow colors.

**End Flashback**

"So what happened to the MP3 player?" Jackson asked, wanting to know what happened to it.

"Jessy-kun's mom and dad got angry that she used electric cables and that she brung her music player to life, so they grounded her and gave the player to Othello, one of her guardians." Bella explained while petting Jiggly, make the cube purr.

"I miss Moana Lisa." Jessy sighed sadly, remembering her MP3 well.

"Moana Lisa?"

"After the painting and one of the new songs from Panic! At The Disco, only adding an 'A' in the middle."

Emmy then decided to go into another topic, "Speaking about monsters, doesn't it seem that Halloween is getting to be more... less Halloween?"

"Yeah, and even though I'm a 'normie' to everyone else, I see it too." Jackson agreed.

Bella took a look at what costumes were on sale and pointed out, "Look, they have costumes for everything; zombies, sailors, eggs, Angry Birds... and most of them are the same as last year."

"What is happening to our Halloween?" Raina asked. Jessy looked at this and thought about it. They were right; something new should be added to this Halloween... but what? She then remembered something about the holiday. It had a specific town based on it with real monster citizens and a leader known as the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington. They would never get old because they were real monsters that have been looked upon in time as one of the greats.

"That's it!" She started to get an idea for Halloween. All of her friends stared at her as music began to play.

* * *

><p>Later, we see the five kids (and Jiggly) in a graveyard at night as eerie piano music played and they started to sing.<p>

Jessy: **On Halloween  
>Out through the night<strong>

Raina: **You should be filled  
>With fear and fright<strong>

The group then got cornered when they saw a werewolf and a ghost coming towards them menacingly.

Emmy: **But we don't see  
>Much here tonight<strong>

Everything looked bad for our heroes... until Jessy waved her hands with a frown on her face and the two monsters turned into Starzilla and trachie17 in costumes.

Jessy: **'Cause everything is so FAKE! **

Lots of costumes were shown next. Some were great and some were... not so great. The Mystery Case Files pushed the costumes away.

Jessy: **I want something real and real scary  
>Not cardboard or sqeaky or clean!<strong>

Jessy then took out her pet plant Twoey, who smirked at the audience and licked his lips.

Jessy: **I want something that's big, green and hairy!**

Mistaking what Jessy meant by that, Bella happily took out a green frog and placed it on a trampoline covered in blue fur. Everyone stared at her for that.

Bella: **Like a frog on a fur trampoline? **

Jessy: **NO!**

As the girls walked through the streets at night, Jessy smirked and opened up every door and tree, making all kinds of ghosts, creatures, and monsters appear while explaining what she had in mind.

Jessy: **It's time to get down to business  
>And spook up this boring scene<br>I wish things were real and real scary  
>Tonight through Halloween! <strong>

Upon hearing that, all the girls cheered and Bella got so excited that she did a transformation shift and turned into a ghost alien named GhostFreak (Ben 10), laughing crazily. The only ones not being so happy about that were Raina and Jackson.

"Wait, wouldn't the plan backfi-" Jackson was about to ask when he fell down and lots of monsters came to him.

"Si, I think this is going to end-" Raina said, only to be interrupted when she turned into a vampire and flew into the air.

The rest of the crew started to dance with monsters and bats as Jessy was sitting next to some coffins. Out from the coffins came Dracula (Van Helsing), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog), Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas), and Van Kliess (Generator Rex) as vampires. The four turned into bats and flew into the night.

MCF, Bella, and Monsters: **Real and scary! **

Jessy: **Like a vampire's fangs in the night**

After turning back to normal, Raina said, "Amiga!" She was about to take a step forward when half her body turned into a snake's tail and she slithered off somewhere.

Meanwhile, the group was dancing with some zombies and skeletons while Jessy was flying on a broomstick with a witch named Elphaba (Wicked and The Wizard of Oz). She was having a good time until one of Elphaba's flying monkeys pushed her off the broom.

MCF, Bella, and Monsters: **Real and scary!**

Jessy: **Like a witch on her broom taking flight! **

"Would someone please LISTEN, por favor!" Raina pleaded. She then turned into a ghost version of herself and a ghost girl named Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High) danced with her.

The rest of the group were dancing with the students at Monster High whereas Jessy looked to see an outhouse that looked spooky and old near a foggy swamp. A werewolf howl was heard in the background.

MCF, Bella, and Monsters: **Real and scary!**

Jessy: **Like an unwashed, forgotten latrine**

Everyone started to join together and danced while Jiggly wiggled around happily. Just then, a giant shadow came to them and everyone backed away, getting really intimidated by the figure until Jackson figured out who it was.

MCF, Bella, and Monsters: **Real and scary!**

Jackson: **Like a zit-covered, hormone-crazed teen?**

The shadow figure then turned out to be a bully named Nelson (The Simpsons, as a teenager). He punched Jackson in the face and was about to beat up the girls when he noticed that he was in a cameo for this story. He looked up to the audience and waved to them.

Nelson: **Hi!**

The camera then turned to Jessy, who had the perfect idea for a costume to wear. With a wave of her hands, she made three shadow figures of herself appear from different places. One came from the full moon, one came from Twoey's vines, and one came from Jessy herself. The three figures turned into monsters, although we couldn't see who they are as of yet. Jessy dressed up quickly and wore what seemed to be a black cowboy/bounty hunter outfit. She and the trio then went to a house and knocked on the door. Jessy's parents, Seymour and Audrey Krelborn, opened the door and gasped in fright.

Jessy: **So that's what I want  
>Real and Scary<br>So when I trick-or-treat, they can see  
>That I am a force to be dealt with<strong>

Jessy and the Monster Trio held up their arms as they sang/semi-shouted in unison.

Jessy and Unknown Trio: **And they'd better give their candy to me!**

Audrey and Seymour immediately gave out what seemed to be bucket loads of delicious, sweet candy. Satisfied, Jessy made the three shadows merge back inside her and gave the candy to everyone of her friends. She then nodded to Raina, Emmy, trachie17, Starz, and Bella. They all joined hands and their magic began to glow through their hands as Jessy sang out the big wish.

Jessy: **I wish we were all real and scary  
>I wish this were one freaky scene!<br>I wish the whole world were real scary  
>Tonight through Halloween! <strong>

Once the magic levels were powered up, the girls lifted up their arms and the magic bursted through-out the whole city and everywhere. All the girls laughed, thinking that this would be the best spell they had conjured up.

Unknown to them, a certain red-hooded man was watching this scene take place while standing on a roof of a building. He smirked evilly, getting an idea as well...


	4. Haunting Memories Gone

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! This has taken me longer than I thought due to personal problems at home and family matters. I am still continuing this story no matter what. I didn't know what song to put in there, so I asked some friends and I decided to try to have Bella have a number for a bit (This is for you, Bella!). Since this story is based on TV specials such as "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole", "Scary God Parents", "Mayhem of the Music Meister", etc... I had to make some plot changes in order for the story to move along. Expect to see references in here. Shout out to trachie17 for the "Genie and Eden" scene and for doing "The Return of The Revenge of Dr. Plantara". Also, thanks everyone for the ideas so far and Emmy for the costume ideas. ;) Again, if any of you have any ideas, please ask me. Thank you and enjoy~**

**Songs Featured:**

_It's a B-Movie Show (From "The Brave Little Toaster")- The Hyna Squad, Bella (Disguised as Jack Spicer), MCF  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Outside of a big building..._

Over at the Mystery Case Files headquarters, two figures were seen talking behind a tree, feeling proud of themselves.

The first figure was a blue muscular genie with black hair, a goatee, gold bracelets, blue pants, red sash around his waist and shoes, and for some strange reason, he had a want and wings on his back. This was... well, Genie.

The second figure was a skinny green female genie with long black hair tied in a ponytail, pink lips, pink short-top, green pants, pink slippers, a hot pink sash around her waist, and gold bracelets. She also had a wand and wings on her back. Her name was Eden; Genie's wife. These two were secretely trachie17's fairy god parents.

"That was very nice of trachie17 to help make the real scary wish come true and official." Eden remarked happily, but then frowned, "But I can't help but feel that something bad is about to happen."

"Oh please! What could go wrong with this wish?" Genie asked. With a smile, he poofed up into a mummy costume, "Hey, look at me. I'm a dead guy!" One of his arms fell out onto the ground. Eden just looked at the audience with a sigh and put her hand to her forehead. This was going to be great...

* * *

><p>Inside the Headquarters, all five of the girls were going to practice the real scary wish by dressing up into sample costumes. Once the girls finished, they came out of their rooms to show their outfits out.<p>

Jessy had her hair in braided pigtails and she wore a blood red shirt and black overalls. Her skin had painted stitches on and she carried a green blanket in her arms. She was dressed as a ragdoll toddler.

Emmy had her hair in a braided ponytail and she wore a shiny tiara, an orange princess with purple ruffles, and purple high heels. She was dressed as a princess.

Raina wore a light pink shirt, blue skirt, and a large red hood on. She also had a picnic basket in her hands. She was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood.

Starz wore a black dress with gold stars on them and black heels. She was dressed as the night sky.

Finally, trachie17 wore a nice flowing white dress with black highlights and splotches on it. She was dressed as a ghost snowflake.

"Okay girls, these clothes are our practice costume before we go out to do the real thing. So make this one real good." Emmy advised. Jessy then remembered something.

"Hey, where's Jiggly?" Jessy asked in a kid's voice.

* * *

><p>In another room, the red jello cube was looking for the girls when a boy's voice called out, "Hey little guy, would you like a treat?" Jiggly then saw a pair of hands putting bunches of bananas on a table. Jiggly giggled and bounced with glee as he jumped straight into the bananas.<p>

From the shadows, the boy revealed himself to be Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown). He smirked as he said, "Perfect! With the pet distracted, I can practice my Halloween tricks with my toon friends... on the Mystery Case Files!" He laughed evilly while pulling down a switch that turned off all the lights in the headquarters.

* * *

><p>Back with the Authoresses...<p>

"Hey, who turned out the lights." All of the girls wanted to know. Suddenly, eerie music began to play, making everyone shake a bit. As many eyes were shown in the dark, voices of many toons started to sing.

Hyna Squad: **Watch yourself  
>Don't fall off of the shelf<strong>

Just then, a figure was seen coming out of the dark and got down to see the five girls. It was a Decepticon named Blackarachnia (TFA). (**AN: I don't know if you are friends with her, Bella, but I'm using her because she is one of my favorite decepticons and that the singing line suited her. Just letting you know.**) She smirked as she touched Jessy's cheek.

Blackarachnia: **You must be the new boys in town**

Jessy blushed a bit before saying, "I'm a girl... but I get that a lot." She went behind Raina as the Spanish Authoress heard something from the dark.

Raina: **What's that sound?  
>Is someone movin' round?<strong>

A spotlight turned on and it pointed to Jack Spicer at center stage. He started to sing.

Jack: **Sit down for a spell  
>You don't look so well<strong>

Behind Jack was a tiny villain named Hannibal Roy Bean (also from Xiaolin Showdown). He went up to the group and sang.

Hannibal: **Wait a minute, I feel great  
>You just leave yourself to fate<br>You might as well just hang around**

More of the voices from the dark sang out whereas Jack continued.

Hyna Squad: **It's too late  
>We've got to operate<strong>

Jack: **Just try to relax  
>It's a house of wax!<strong>

The lights turned on in a flash, causing the Mystery Case Files to shield their eyes. When they got adjusted, they gasped to see many toons alike greeting them, most of them looking scary and Halloweenish. They all started to sing loudly.

Hyna Squad: **Oh, I remember Frankenstein  
>Shivers up my spine, Woah!<strong>

Starz, getting freaked out at the scene, tried to run off, but some of the scary group sent her back to the rest of the girls.

Starz: **I'm for getting out of here**

Hyna Squad: **No need to shout, my dear, no-oh!**

"What's happening?" trachie17 whispered to Emmy. She then jumped when three versions of Clayface appeared from the ground and Bulkhead (TFA) came from the shadows.

Clayfaces: **Who will go to the cellar down below?**

Bulkhead: **Trouble is a-bubblin' in the brew**

Bulkhead picked up the group and carried them as the others danced to the eerie music.

Hyna Squad: **And while you're down there, Mr. Vincent Price  
>Will give you good advice<strong>

Jack popped up from Bulkhead's shoulder and laughed.

Jack: **He'll know what to do  
>You just tell him "Boo!"<strong>

On "Boo!", Jack suddenly turned into a Heylin dragon being. He looked like Chase Young's dragon form except that he had red hair and spikes down his back, black skin, and had his goggles around his neck. The five girls screamed and ran away, only to be cornered by everyone in the room.

Hyna Squad: **He will put the voodoo in the stew  
>I'm telling you!<strong>

Everyone danced while Hannibal made shadow puppets of monsters, demons, and other spooky objects, finishing it off with bats flying around. All the girls gasped while Jessy hid herself under her blanket.

Hyna Squad: **It's like a movie  
>It's a B-movie show<br>It's like a movie  
>It's a B-movie show<strong>

Just when it seemed to be over, many electric cables came out and dropped a gigantic box down. On the box was a messed up Jack-Bot made up of many things. It started to complain, "Oh gosh, look at me! I'm a robot of mass descruction, a can-opener, and a blow drier. I'm a mish-mash!" With a exaggerated gasp, the Jack-Bot fainted on the box and the cables took the box away. Starz, trachie17, and Raina looked at each other in confusion.

Starz: **This is weird**

trachie17: **It's much worse than I feared**

Raina: **I'll close my eyes and make it disappear**

They then backed away as a few decepticons came close to them. The group was really getting away with this.

All Three Girls: **Yes, this is strange**

Bulkhead: **It ain't home on the range!**

Hyna Squad: **You just tell St. Pete  
>That you got cold feet<strong>

Jessy noticed the sun coming down from the window and gave a little cry as she pointed to it.

Jessy: **There goes the sun  
>Here comes the night<br>Somebody turn on the light**

All of the Mystery Case Files huddled close to the window, wanting the sun back, but they were dragged back into the darkness.

Mystery Case Files: **Somebody tell me that fate has been kind**

Hyna Squad: **You can't go out  
>You are out of your mind!<strong>

More shadows appeared in spotlights while the girls shook with fear.

Hyna Squad: **It's like a movie  
>It's a B-movie show<br>It's like a movie  
>It's a B-movie show<strong>

Everyone of the toon monsters and such then started to levitate up into the air, vocalizing into the air. Once they went up the high note, all the music stopped and everyone disappeared except for the Jack dragon. All the girls shook a bit, but Jessy finally figured out what was going on. With some confidence, the toddler girl went up to Jack and smacked him on the forehead lightly, saying, "Bad dragon!"

**"Ow!" **Jack growled in a raspy dragon voice while rubbing his forehead, **"Why did you do that, Jessy-kun? I only wanted to practice scaring with you guys."**

"But you scared us, Bell. You know that your powers are not like ours and we didn't know whether it was really you or not. Now turn back into you so we can all feel safe, okay?" Jessy petted Jack's head. Jack sighed and a transformation shift occured. In a moment, Jack Spicer turned into Bella. She was the one behind it all along. She sniffled a bit, getting emotional.

"I'm sorry, everyone. It's just that I get excited for Halloween every year. It's the day where I can scare people and pull pranks without getting in trouble." Bella explained, shedding a few tears. The girls felt sorry and frowned in sympathy.

"It's okay. We forgive you." Emmy said as she, trachie17, Raina, Starz, and Jessy hugged their shapeshifter friend. Bella smiled and hugged back, feeling happy again.

"By the way, what did you do to Jiggly?" Raina asked. Her question got answered when everyone heard a burp echo across the room. They turned to see Jiggly as big as a dog finishing up his fruity meal. Raina blinked, "Oh, that's what happened."

Suddenly, a red light was beeping on and off in the Headquarters. Emmy knew what it was.

"Girls, looks like someone needs our help!" Emmy said. Running to a control pannel, she pushed a button and a giant TV screen came out and turned on. On the screen was a 14 year old boy with brown hair, a blue t-shirt, jeans, white trainers', green jacket, and a gray hat. This was Billy Arratoon; one of Jessy's friends. He seemed troubled.

"Emmy? Jessy? I kinda need help with something important. I can't really explain, but please come. Now!" Billy said urgently. The screen then turned off.

"Sorry Bella, but Halloween planning would have to wait for a while. Jessy and I would have to see what Billy needs help in." The princess Authoress stated. Jessy nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, it might be a little thing, so we might be back by tonight or tomorrow the latest. Raina, you are in charge while we are gone. Bella, you can take care of Jiggly. The rest of you can just do what you normally do."

"But Jessy-kun, I wanna come to." Bella said, doing the puppy eyes.

"Sorry Bell, but you have to protect the girls on the homefront." Jessy patted her back, "Heck, maybe someday, one of us would save you." Bella smiled a little.

"Okay, I'll keep everyone safe with my toon friends and my powers." The shapeshifter girl announced. Jessy smiled with a nod and she and Emmy were on their way.

"What kind of mission does Billy want us to do anyway?" Emmy asked her friend.

* * *

><p><em>Shanghai<em>

_11:55 PM (in their time zone)_

Near a secluded back alley of Shanghai at night time, a large crate got pushed out by two workers. The workers went into their truck and left the crate on the floor. Without warning, a laser began to cut through the crate in the shape of three people. The three people revealed themselves to be Billy, Emmy, and Jessy. Billy jumped out of the way and held his laser pointer in the air while turning on a headphone set.

"Billy's log..." Billy started to say, "Unbeknowest to most of the Mystery Case Files, I have arrived in Shanghai on a super secret trio mission with Jessy and Emmy- **OW!**" He got hit in the arm with Jessy's blanket. "What in the heck was that for?"

"We thought that this was a real emergency, not some secret mission!" Jessy explained as she and Emmy frowned, still wearing their Halloween costumes.

"This _is _a real emergency! I've never been in this kind of mission before." Billy admitted before he lept into the air, spun around, bounced on the wall and landed near a dead end alleyway. He continued his log, "It's a nice night."

"A little humid, though." Emmy added, fanning herself.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Jessy sighed as she jumped onto another large crate. The rest of the group looked at it.

"Intelligent sources put a shipment of weaponized soup dumplings on this dock." Billy concluded, kicking the crate open as he and the girls jumped in front of it.

"It's the dim sum of all fears!" Jessy said, looking at the crate suspiciously. The three were about to go inside when a Jason Lee voice broke the moment.

"There is no dim sum, dum-dums!" Out from the crate popped up three villainous figures.

The first figure looked like Billy, but with spiky hair and black circles around his yellow eyes. He wore a black lab coat over a black vest with a skull on it, black pants, boots, and fingerless gloves. This was Billy Arratoon's evil clone; Evil Billy.

The second figure was a girl who looked like trachie17, only with a red long-sleeved shirt, black pants and shoes on. She was Evil trachie17; trachie17's evil twin sister.

The third figure was a tall seventeen-year-old with long dark green hair, light green skin, and brown eyes. She wore an army green super suit with bright green patterns shaped just like vines covering all around her body, a British racing green belt, matching fingerless gloves, and clover boots. Her name was Plantara; Jessy's evil alter ego. The three evil ones smirked as they went close to our heroes.

"Evil Billy!" Billy jumped back a bit, "And the Terrible Girl Duo?"

"Billy, my old Goody Two-Shoes clone." Evil Billy stated.

"What are you two doing here?" Jessy asked the girls.

"Getting revenge!" Evil trachie17 answered.

Emmy then remembered something, "But you three were in-"

"You think Toon Town Asylum can hold us and that I would lose my memories forever?" Plantara asked.

"Well, we... hoped." Billy stated. He didn't know that his clone was part of this, or the fact that these villainesses were with him.

"I thought you two worked alone!" Jessy continued.

Evil trachie17 shrugged at that, "Hey, we were looking for recruits."

"So this was all-"

"A trap!" Evil Billy finished the statement as he and the two evil girls circled around the group, "Let's say we settle this with... our own weapons!" He took out a sword while Evil trachie17 took out a bowl of fruit and Plantara made a giant vine appear from the ground.

"Let's not!" Billy took out his laser pointer and used it like a lightsaber, cutting the villains' weapons in half. The three in question frowned at that.

"Hey, what gives?" Evil trachie17 yelled.

"We always fight with our weapons." Evil Billy said.

"You can put an eye out with that thing!" Plantara added in annoyance.

Billy simply shrugged, "We were in a rut. I don't wanna be in a rut with you, Evil Billy."

"You hurt with your words, Billy." Evil Billy glared, "So we will hurt with our feet!" He did a swift kick at Billy, causing the boy to fall and drop the laser, which sliced part of an arch he and the girls were under. Billy picked up his laser and jumped back.

"Ah-HA!" He shouted while lifting his laser again, accidently slicing the rest of the arch with it.

"Uh, Bill-" Jessy pointed up, but the arch fell on top of them before she could say anything. Once they crawled out of the debris in pain, they noticed Evil Billy with the laser and the evil girls getting their ghost and plant powers ready.

"You're right, Billy." Evil Billy admitted, admiring the laser, "This does beat the sword!"

"Now, guys, take it easy..." Billy, Jessy, and Emmy backed away slowly.

"ATTACK!" Plantara exclaimed in a battle cry. She started to attack Jessy using razor sharp leaves while Jessy blocked the attack using her telekinesis. Evil trachie17 and Emmy were in hand-to-hand combat.

Meanwhile, Billy was dodging Evil Billy's laser attacks. He tripped and landed hard on top of a car. Groaning, he got back up.

"My car!" A foreign man yelled off screen, seeing the car damages.

"This... is... the worst... decision I ever had!" Jessy complained inbetween grunts as she was getting hit constantly by Plantara. Annoyed, she pushed Plantara away and ran, grabbing Emmy and taking her to Billy.

Billy saw Emmy and Jessy running towards him. He punched his evil clone to get the laser back, then grabbed the girls and used a lantern string to swing themselves to safety on a dock. When the group took a battling pose, they saw the three villains walking up to them with evil smirks on their faces. This confused the heroes.

"Why the puzzling half-smile that suggests you three know something that we do not?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"How do you really think we got out of Toon Town Asylum, Billy?" Evil trachie17 asked.

"Work release program?" Jessy guessed. Emmy slapped her forehead at that.

"We had help from someone you know!" Evil Billy pointed to Jessy, who's eyes widened in shock. Surprisingly, so did Plantara's.

"Wait a minute." Plantara turned to Evil Billy, "You asked _him _to help? That's who saved us all this time from that asylum? I told you that we don't work for him!" But before anyone could comment, a giant purple dome of energy suddenly bursted from underneath the docks. Everyone dropped to their knees and looked up to see the dome coming towards them. When the dome opened up, a familiar figure dressed in his red robe came out and smirked evilly.

"Au-thor-ess." He said maliciously, then added, "Nice costume, Sweet Pie." Jessy recognized that voice from anywhere.

"MAFIAFAS?" She yelled in surprise.

"Was that an entrance or what?" Mafiafas asked the girls, then turned to Jessy, "Not that _you'll _remember it, thank to my Mind Jacker spell!"

"Mind Jacker-?" The dressed up ragdoll kid was about to finish when Mafiafas did some handsigns and fired a hot pink beam of light at Jessy's head. Jessy screamed and cried out in pain.

"JESSY!" Emmy shouted, trying to get to Jessy without getting hit by the beam. She gasped when she saw all of Jessy's memories being sucked up and absorbed through Mafiafas. Everyone else shielded their eyes whereas Plantara scowled at the act. Mafiafas smiled as he felt Jessy's memories coming into his body and mind. He then stopped when all the memories were absorbed and Jessy was all dazed and muttering to herself.

Emmy then turned to Mafiafas with hate in her eyes, "What did you do to my best friend?"

"I will not tell you the details," The sorcerer started to say, "But I will tell you this: She will now forget everything. Most importantly..." His hands gave off a purple glow and he fired at Emmy, making the princess authoress fall on top of the dazed Jessy and the two went off the edge of the dock, falling into the deep water below.

"How to swim!" Mafiafas finished with an evil laugh. Evil Billy, who knocked out his good self, joined into the laughter while Plantara and Evil trachie17 just stared at this in both astonishment and horror. Only one question was on their minds; What is Mafiafas planning?


	5. Plans and Little Supper?

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I have been working on this story all week. I promised myself that even though I might not make the Halloween mark that I will continue on with this story until I am done with it. Now to continue. Thank you everyone for the ideas. I am trying to make this have original aspects and certain twists in things. This chapter is dedicated to Raina's story "BentonJuice" and all of the OogieJess and Emmy stories Emmy and I do. The lullaby that Jessy sings is a lullaby Emmy created in her story "Emmy and OogieJess' Vore Adventures". Even though I don't know the tune to this lullaby, I like to sing it sweetly and slowly. Read all those stories. Wormy belongs to Raina and Me, Marshall Lee is the gender-bender version of Marceline from "Adventure Time". The rest of the characters you know. If any of you have any ideas, please tell me. Thank you and enjoy~**

**Songs Featured:**

_My Little Supper (Lullaby from Emmy's "Emmy and OogieJess' Vore Adventures)- Jessy using OogieJess' voice  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_MCF Headquarters_

_9:50 PM_

All of the remaining Authoresses in the building were patiently waiting for Jessy and Emmy to come back. Raina was building her power cell for a long-lasting battery, trachie17 was talking to her two "goldfish" in a bowl, Starz was staring at the window, and Bella was giving Jiggly a bowl of fruit.

"Shouldn't Jess and Emmy be back by now?" Starz finally spoke up. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and realized that.

"Si, where is our amigas?" Raina asked.

Jiggly, who heard this, started to whimper sadly. To everyone's shock, the cube sobbed in a Tara Song voice, "I want Mommy!" Everyone jumped back.

"Whoa! The jello cube speaks!" trachie17 pointed out. Jiggly continued to cry for Jessy's absense while the girls tried to calm him down. Meanwhile, trachie17 looked concerned at the situation.

"I remember this happening before when I left to go on that mission. I lost my memory, had an annoying spirit guide, and sang against my own will." She shuddered at the thought, then remembered, "Spirit guide... that's it! Eden?"

"Yes Sweetie?" One of trachie17's goldfish called, now revealing that the goldfish were the fairies from the last chapter in disguise.

"I wish you would appear before Jessy as her spirit guide until she gets her memory back." trachie17 whispered. Eden nodded.

"You got it! I'll be back, Genie." Eden gave Genie a quick kiss on the cheek, then poofed away. Genie, after three seconds, cried out, "Eden!" trachie17 rolled her eyes at that.

Back to the rest of the girls, they all calmed down Jiggly by giving him more fruit. Although he ate it all in one shot, he still wasn't satisfied.

"Mommy, I'm coming!" Jiggly shouted. He quickly grew to the size of the whole room, then used all his strength to burst out of the building, going on his way to find Jessy.

"Jiggly, get back here this instant!" Raina yelled at the giant red cube, but he was already gone.

"Great, a blob-like monster is on the loose and it'll take us forever to clean this up!" Starz complained. Bella then transformed into an alien named XLR8 (Ben 10) and prepared to take a run.

"I'll go get the jello pet while you three stay put and don't get into trouble." XLR8 said before he ran in a quick pace after Jiggly. Not only would he get Jiggly back, but he also wanted to see if Jessy and Emmy (or his little teddy bears in this case) were okay.

"Jessy-kun, where are you?" The alien asked himself.

* * *

><p><em>An Unknown Island<em>

_1:17 PM_

Emmy woke up with a start, coughing up sea water loudly. She opened her eyes to see that she was on an island with soft white sand everywhere and palm trees waving in the breeze.

"Where are we?" Emmy groaned a bit sleepily. She then realized what happened before she blacked out, "Jessy!" She turned to see an unconcious Jessy laying down next to her. She shook her friend awak, causing Jessy to breathe heavily and look around.

"GAH! Where am I?" Jessy asked, then looked at herself and Emmy, "Who am I and who are you?"

_'That's right; Mafiafas did that Memory Absorbtion spell on Jessy. I must help her get her memories back and for us to go home.' _Emmy thought to herself. She then asked aloud, "You don't remember anything?"

Jessy shook her head, "No. All I remember is a mean man zapping me with a pink light and you tried to save me." Emmy smiled at that. Jessy continued, "Do you know my name?"

"Yes. Your name is Jessica Krelborn, or Jessy for short. You just got your memory wiped out and we need for you to remember who you are."

"Ohhh... Okay. So you must be one of my friends who tried to rescue me, right?"

Emmy nodded, "Yeah and there are others too." She took a stick out and drew a picture of the Mystery Case Files on the sand. She added, "We all need you."

Jessy looked at the picture carefully, then nodded. "Okay, let's find my memories! But first, let's get out of this island. It gives me the creeps! Like as if I've been in an island of cannibals before." Emmy smiled, taking this as a sign that Jessy might remember everything in no time. Suddenly, the two girls heard guitar strings being strummed, followed by a beat boxing sound and a brassy note.

"What was that?" Jessy asked in alarm.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Emmy and Jessy went to the source of the music. They saw a group of boys playing music together under the dark shade of some palm trees.

The first boy was a blue skinned 16 year old with sunrise-like eyes, a black tattoo on his face, and flame-like hair. He wore a red leather jacket with gold stitching, black and purple pinstripe pants with a flame pattern at the hem, and a yellow belt. His shoes were black and yellow high-top sneakers. This was Holt Hyde; a monster student from Monster High and secretly Jackson Jekyll's monster form.

The second boy was a green vampire boy with pointy ears, black rectangular eyes, short black hair, and a bite mark on his neck. He wore a red and black plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, and brownish-white sneakers. He was Marshall Lee; the Vampire King. (**AN: Imagine his voice to be Dante Basco's "Jake Long" voice**).

The third boy was a 14 foot tall 16 year old with black hair, pale skin, and light red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a red teardrop on it, green baggy pants, and white sneakers. **(AN: This character is from Detective88's "BentonJuice" parody)**. They were all playing music together; Marshall was strumming his red axe bass guitar, Holt was beat boxing, and the last boy was playing a saxophone. They suddenly stopped playing to see the girls staring at them.

"Hey guys, looks like we got some new girls on this island." Marshall smirked, floating towards the girls.

"Hey LADIES!" Holt called out in an electric guitar-like style. Both Emmy and Jessy yelped when Marshall picked them up and carried them to the group circle.

"What's going on here?" Emmy asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, after that whole 'Monsters and Ghouls' risin' up and multiplyin', we decided to chill here. Even I get freaked out when it comes to humongous crowds of new monsters." Holt said. Emmy gasped, now knowing that the real scary wish had come to and that everyone is turning into what they wear. She looked down at her princess costume and started to wonder what she has to do as a princess.

The boy who held the saxophone looked down at Jessy, then broke the silence as he blinked, "Excuse me, are you Jessica?"

"I think so." Jessy tilted her head. The boy suddenly smiled at that.

"Mommy, don't you remember me?" The boy asked, jumping a little bit in excitement, "It's me, Wormy."

"Wormy?" Jessy and Emmy looked at each other. The boy nodded and did a transformation shift, turning into a giant white sandworm with black zigzags on his skin and still had his red eyes. He gave out a cute little roar and wrapped himself around Jessy, hugging her. Just then, Emmy noticed Jessy glowing a faint pink color briefly. Once the glow stopped, Jessy smiled at the sandworm and hugged back.

"Wormy!" Jessy squealed, "I remember you now." Wormy smiled and snuggled his 'mommy' some more.

"Looks like when you get hugged by someone, you get memories of that person." The Princess Authoress figured out. She watched as Jessy told Wormy what she remembered about him; how they met, spent time with some people named Aaron1248, Raina, and Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter), and what fun they've had.

"So you remember everything now?" Emmy asked once Wormy let go of Jessy and went back to his human form.

"I think so."

"Really? Even my name? Or your friends? Or OogieJess?" The Authoress asked, remembering all the times they had together normally and personally.

Jessy only tilted her head and said what Emmy believed to be one of her worst nightmares, "Who's OogieJess?"

As we zoom out to the outside of the island with "Who's OogieJess?" echoing in the background, Emmy's screams were heard very loudly, making many birds fly out of the island.

Zooming back to the group of teens, all the boys covered their ears whereas Jessy said, "Don't scream so loudly, Little Supper." Emmy stopped screaming and stared at her friend.

"What did you just say?"

Jessy repeated, "I said 'Little Supper'. I think that's the only name I can remember about you. It might not be your real name, but can I call you that, please?"

"Sure." Emmy said with a grin. Jessy grinned back and sat down on the sand when she felt something poking her. She jumped up a bit and then found a purple/red/gold bottle on the sand. Curious, she picked up the bottle and rubbed it, trying to get the sand out. Suddenly, the bottle shook violently as green smoke appeared from the bottle. Everyone took a step back at it.

"What IS that thing?" Wormy pointed at the bottle in fright. From the green smoke popped out Eden, looking like a genie and having a golden glow around her. All the boys had their jaws dropped at the sight of her.

"Well, whoever she is, she's HOT!" Holt said as he and Marshall howled like wolves. Wormy rolled his eyes at them.

The girls looked at Eden in awe while the woman smiled and said, "Hello Jessy and Emmy."

"Do I know you?" Jessy asked before turning to Emmy, "You know her?" Emmy shook her head in confusion. Eden floated down to the girls and put her arms on their shoulders.

"Of course you two don't know me, we haven't met! My name is Eden and someone that you know wanted me to come to you in order to help." Eden introduced herself, then magically poofed up a resume, "I am a magical being, the good kind of genie, and your spirit guide. I'm here to help you get your memories back inside your head." She demonstrated by opening up Jessy's head to reveal an empty space with a shrunken brain in it. Once she closed it back up, Jessy and Emmy laughed at the actions.

"Okay, you can help us. We like you." Emmy said.

Jessy nodded, "Yeah. Maybe you can help us get out of this island and back home in America. I remember being a toon American."

"Psh! Can I help you get out of the island? Does a puppet have no strings?" Eden asked, having Pinnochio's clothing on and dancing like a puppet before turning back to normal, "I can do that. And we're taking the boys along with us so no one gets left behind." Marshall, Holt, and Wormy heard that comment and looked at Eden in disbelief.

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>Mafiafas' Lair<em>

_2:03 PM_

"What the heck was that for, Mafiafas?" Evil trachie17's voice was heard yelling throughout the room. Mafiafas and Evil Billy were walking together with Evil trachie17 following them. All this time, she had been questioning the sorcerer's decisions, wanting to know what was going on.

"Like I told you for the tenth time," Mafiafas sighed in annoyance, "With two of the strongest detective witches away, we will use Jessy's memories to locate the rest of the Mystery Case Files. Once there, we will use the Diabologizer spell to turn the girls evil and in my control. Soon, the world and Jessica will belong to me!"

"And then you're going to give us sections of the people to hypnotise and conquer?" Evil Billy asked.

"Precisely."

"Execellent... Then my precious May will be mind for good! Mwahahaha!" The mad scientist laughed darkly. Mafiafas and Evil trachie17 stared at him in disbelief.

"You're in love with May?" Mafiafas asked.

"The Pokemon trainer?" Evil trachie17 added.

"Yeah... so?" Evil Billy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wow... stealing your good clone's love interest. That's original." The warlock said in sarcasm whereas Evil trachie17 tried not to laugh.

Evil Billy scowled at that, "Hey, she's beautiful and I like her! Besides, I'm not the one to talk about crazy love interests. At least I'm not the one who likes a freckle-faced wizard boy or some vore-addicted procrastinator!" **(AN: I am talking about trachie17's boyfriend Seamus Finnigan and myself)**.

"Hey!" Both villains frowned at the comment.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to drop off my good clone back to his house before he wakes up and remembers what happened." The evil clone left the room with a huff.

"C'mon child," Mafiafas beckoned Evil trachie17 to follow him, "We have to get ready for... the visit."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Plantara was lurking about in Mafiafas' spell book library until she found what she was looking for: The Spell Book left open from two chapters ago with Jessy's broken Ipod blinking on top of it.<p>

"Ah-HA! I knew it." Plantara said to herself before she picked up the Ipod, "He is going to do the same mistake that I did weeks ago. Heck, I'm evil but I have my standards. No one hurts my mom like that and only I can beat up Jessy. I better hide this thing before we're all doomed!"

The plant villainess thought long and hard for a place to hide the music player until she got an idea. Using her hands, she waved at the wall and made a small pink bud bloom from it. It opened up, turning into a cell phone-like substance. Plantara plucked it up, pressed a few of the leaves down, then put the pink bud to her ears.

"Hello?" A Ken Page voice answered from the other end in an annoyed tone, "Who's callin' me in the middle of the afternoon? I'm tryin' to get some shut-eye!"

Plantara frowned before answering, "It's me, Plantara."

"Oh... you. Well, what do ya want now?"

"I kinda need a favor-"

"Nuh-uh! You know I can't do that."

"But it's very important. Mafiafas is gonna-"

"Wait, did you say Mafiafas? I hate that guy! He's been hittin' on my Jessy nearly every day now."

"Shh! Won't you shut up and listen to what I have to say?" Plantara yelled in a whispered tone, "Mafiafas is planning something that might make him ruler of the world and Jessy's husband."

"Grr... Not if I have anythin' to say about it! What do you want me to do?"

"Very simple; recently, Mafiafas stole an Ipod from Jessy that might be used for the plan. I want you to take the Ipod and hide it. Heck, give it to your henchmen for all I care! Just make sure that the red hood doesn't get it. Deal?"

A moment of silence.

"... Deal."

"Perfect!" The plant villainess smirked to herself. She made a dark purple bud grow from the ground and placed the Ipod inside it. The bud dug back into the ground, traveling underneath. After a few minutes, the voice from the plant phone spoke up, "I got it."

"Good. Thanks... Oogie Boogie." Plantara hung up the phone and laughed evilly, glad that her plan was a success... so far.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Island<em>

_Evening_

After talking about a plan to go back to America to see what happened while they were gone, the six people worked on a large raft big enough for all of them to fit. They had worked on it all day until the giant wooden raft was complete by sunset. Everyone went on it and sailed off to go to their destination by tomorrow.

During the boat ride, Marshall and Holt were listening to music on Holt's headphones, Wormy was sleeping, Eden was steering the raft in the right direction, Emmy was eating some fruit she found on the island, and Jessy was staring at the sky while drawing something on a piece of paper.

"Uh, Little Supper?" Jessy stopped drawing and noticed Emmy eating a lot.

The Authoress in question looked up from her gobbling, "Hmm?"

"You think you're going to be full with _that _amount of food?"

Emmy looked at the remaining fruit and said, "Yeah, you're right. I wish we had more food to eat so we can sahre."

Eden, who overheard the girls, smiled at the idea. With a twirl of her finger, she made many kinds of food appear in front of Jessy and Emmy, causing the two girls to gasp in surprise.

"How did this food get here?" Jessy asked, blinking as she picked up a muffin.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't let it waste." Emmy shrugged. She was about to eat when Jessy stopped her, "What's wrong?"

Jessy looked at 'Little Supper' and her gurgling stomach for a while, then suggested, "I think I remember something like this. Maybe we can feed each other until we're full... if you don't mind, that is."

Emmy grinned from ear to ear on that idea, "Sure. Now, open wide!" She picked up a piece of French beard and placed it in Jessy's open mouth. The girl swallowed it with a smile and did the same thing to Emmy. Both of them continued to feed each other until all the food was gone. The girls now had big bellies that stuck out from their shirts, making them full for a bit.

"That was delicious." Emmy patted her tummy happily, then let out a small belch. She blushed, "Sorry about that. I-"

**BUUUUURRRRRRRRP!**

Jessy let out a loud male belch that echoed the sky a little and sent Emmy falling backwards. Jessy blushed and giggled playfully, "Oh my, excuse me!" Emmy giggled as well, going over to Jessy and putting a hand on her bloated tummy. Jessy smiled and placed her hands over Emmy's, liking this new feeling.

"Y'know, I never knew that I can burp like a guy before or had experienced this in my life. It's very nice." The tomboy ragdoll replied, then gave Emmy a hug. Emmy hugged back with a smile and yawned. Laying down on her back, Emmy instantly fell asleep with a satisfied smile and a rumbling belly. Jessy's smile began to fade and she looked down sadly, thinking of something.

Seeing this, Eden stopped steering the raft and floated over to Jessy. She asked in concern, "What's wrong Jessy?"

"Eden, have you ever felt being really happy about something, but don't know why you are doing it or having a strange sense that something's missing in your life?" The girl responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think I know Little Supper for a long time. We were close... _very close_. It's as if there's another me. A bigger me who likes Little Supper and does everything to protect her." Jessy looked up to the woman's eyes to see if she understood.

Eden bit her lip at what to say, then said, "There is another you that's inside you. You would have to find her yourself when you discover your memories. But I can help you find her, if you'd like?" Jessy nodded. Eden put her hand on Jessy's neck, then said, "Seperate." Jessy felt her throat moving about and her vocoal cords splitting in two. Whent the process was done, Jessy's coughed a bit.

**"What did you just do, Eden?" **Jessy asked, only to cover her mouth when she heard a male voice talking with her own.

"This was his/her voice."

**"You mean the other me?" **Eden nodded. Jessy felt her neck a bit, **"A female and male voice together? Wow." **Just then, she and Eden heard Emmy mumbling and talking in her sleep, shifting around a bit.

"Poor dear," The green-skinned Spirit Guide touched Emmy's forehead, "She must've had a nightmare." Jessy went over to Emmy with concern on her face. Without a thought, she moved Emmy softly so that Emmy's head rested on Jessy's full belly and that her hands were on top of Emmy's belly. As Jessy's stomach began to rumble and gurgle, she started to sing a lullaby:

Jessy (In OogieJess' Voice): **Sleep, My Little Supper**

**Rest, My Little Supper**

**As you sleep in my tummy**

**Dream of things that are yummy**

**Just like you are in my tummy**

Jessy didn't knew what she was singing about, but the song was in her head when she felt Emmy and comforted her. Emmy started to smile in her sleep, so Jessy continued.

Jessy (In OogieJess' Voice): **Little Supper**

**I love to swallow you**

**Little Supper, I know you are sweet through and through**

**Little Supper, As my belly gurgles and churns**

**It is just protecting you**

As Jessy sang this, her stomach gurgled a bit louder and it rumbled under Emmy's head. The Authoress smiled and cooed a little as she made her two voice spilt a bit.

Jessy's Voice (Oogie's Voice): **Little Supper (Little Supper)**

**Little Supper (Little Supper)**

**Little Supper (Little Supper)**

**Little Supper (Little Supper)**

Eden got Jessy's green blanket, made it bigger, and covered the two girls with it. Jessy started to finish the song up.

Jessy (In OogieJess' Voice): **Dear Little Supper**

**Precious Little Supper**

**Treasured Little Supper**

**I will always watch over you**

**My Little Supper**

As Jessy snuggled into the blanket with Emmy by her side, she added something in a whisper.

Jessy (In OogieJess' Voice): **Cuz' I... love you**

When she finished, the girl gasped to herself, realizing what she just sang. So that's what her other form was to Emmy? A mother? She wanted to know more, but she was really tired. Before she went to sleep, she turned to Eden, **"Goodnight. Maybe when I wake up, I'll find what I'm missing in my life." **She finally went to sleep with Emmy.

Eden looked at the two sleeping girls, then noticed the piece of paper that Jessy was drawing on before. She picked it up and saw a picture that shocked her. It was a picture of an 11 foot tall green burlap sack of bugs with eyes and a mouth. On his/her skin, the initials "SNJ" were stitched around his/her upper body. He/She wore Jessy's red baseball cap backwards and Jessy's purple jacket. The figure seemed to resemble Oogie Boogie, the evil boogeyman. He/She had Oogie's voice and Jessy's voice mixed together. This was OogieJess Hyde, Jessy's monster form. The picture was OogieJess sleeping with a very full distended stomach and hearts all around it.

The disguised fairy looked at the picture, then looked back at Jessy and Emmy sleeping peacefully. In her mind, the image of the girls in the green blanket changed into OogieJess, sleeping happily while patting his/her Emmy-filled belly lovingly. He/She smiled while letting out a cute hiccup and a burp. With a soft smile, Eden let Jessy and Emmy to rest, going back into her genie bottle. She now knew what was missing in Jessy's life for the most part.


	6. Finding out the Truth

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! As I am writing this, I am trying to put in the Halloween-like chapters before Halloween. Since this is a project that I like, I'm going to continue writing this until I get it done; even if it goes past Halloween. Hopefully, I will get this done before Thanksgiving or Christmas. I promise that the music (and the Ipod) would be revealed on Halloween night or so. And in other news, I'm creating my own Halloween costume this year... as a sorceress with a witch hat and black wings. :D There are many references here and stuff, including "Emmy and OogieJess in Predator Island", "The Return of The Revenge of Dr. Plantara", and other things. This has more Emmy and OogieJess scenes, some Nightmare Before Christmas stuff, Hyna Squad, and Mystery Case Files things. I might also make a Deleted Scenes segment to show what made the fanfic and what things were cut from it since I don't want to put in too much. Anyway, if you have any ideas, please tell me. Thank you and enjoy~**

**Songs Featured:**

_The Jessy Song (Marceline's "Daddy, You Ate My Fries" song from Adventure Time "It Came From The Nightosphere")- Emmy  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Halloween Town- LSB TreeHouse_

_5:47 AM_

Inside a very old treehouse, three familiar trick-or-treaters that were in the prologue were sitting on the couch, thinking. Last night, Oogie had given them a task to get rid of an item of importance. They were confused when Oogie gave them Jessy's dead Ipod.

"How come Boss had Jessy's music box all this time?" Lock asked his cohorts.

Shock shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. He said that he got it from some plant girl. He wasn't very clear on the details."

"Haven't you noticed anything wrong with Boss?" Barrel said, "Out of the blue, he just yells 'Little Supper!' straight at us, then pretends as if nothing happened!"

"That _is_ weird!" Lock said, then looked at the blinking Ipod. "So what should we do with this thing?"

"Ain't it obvious, numbskull?" The witch girl whacked Lock's head with her mask, "We're going to give this back to Jessy! She deserves to have one. Also, we can find a battery from that headquarters place to charge it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lock smiled devilishly.

The trio cheered together, "Let's go!" They laughed mischievously and ran out of their treehouse with the Ipod in tow. Before Barrel could leave, however, a familiar voice shouted, "BARREL!"

Barrel gulped and turned around to see an opening to a long chute that led to the undergound lair of the dreaded, evil Oogie Boogie. He squeaked, "Yes Boss?"

"I need to tell you somethin'... and I'm hungry!" Oogie's voice called out from the chute. Barrel sighed a bit to himself. Seeing one of the many cages around the room had one bug trapped inside it, the skeleton boy picked it up, walked to the chute, and dropped the cage inside it. Once he heard many large thumps, followed by a clank, he heard Oogie speaking again.

"Somethin's about to happen. I dunno who, I dunno what; but it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Sir-" Barrel was about to say when Oogie interuppted him again.

"Look, all I want ya to do is to make sure nothin' happens to that player, got it?"

"Yes sir." Barrel nodded and turned to leave the room. Having only one thing on his mind, he turned back to the chute and asked, "Boss... who is the 'Little Supper' you were calling about?"

There was a long pause after that was said.

"It's nobody!" Oogie said quickly, as if he was hiding something, "But if ya see a brown-haired girl with buck teeth, protect her too."

"Err... alright." The boy said uncertainly, "Anything else?" Just then, Barrel heard a vacuum sound coming from down the chute. Then, a loud satisfied burp echoed up the tunnel and the now-mangled cage flew up and landed in front of Barrel's feet.

Barrel gulped. "I'll take that as a no." With a yelp, he ran out of the room to join his friends. Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes.

"If this plan works well, Little Supper would be mine again!" Oogie yelled from the chute. After realizing what he just said, he gasped and asked loudly to himself, "Man, what's wrong with me!"

* * *

><p><em>Back at Sea<em>

_Same Time_

When the sun was still down but the sky was lighting up a bit, Emmy woke up from her peaceful slumber and got up yawning from the blanket. She turned to see Marshall Lee and Holt Hyde awake while Jessy, Wormy, and Eden were still sleeping. Emmy waved at the two boys, then sadly looked down. Marshall and Holt looked at each other before Marshall floated to Emmy and asked, "What's wrong, girl? Still bummed out?"

"I just... don't wanna talk about it." Emmy sighed.

"Then, why don't you just sing about it? We do that all the time."

"Yeah," Holt agreed, "I'll lay down a jam, Marsh here'll lay down a beat, and you just sing your heart out." Emmy nodded at the idea. Once they were ready, Holt began to beat box while taking out a tape recorder to record Emmy's singing so she could look back on it. Once he turned the recorder on, he pointed to Emmy and Emmy started to sing while Marshall played his axe-bass.

Emmy: **Jessy, why did you eat my fries? **

**I bought them, and they were mine**

The boys smiled, liking the beat of the song and played louder as Emmy continued.

Emmy: **But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries**

**And I cried, but you didn't see me cry**

The Princess Authoress looked at the sleeping Jessy and softly touched the tomboy's shoulder in sadness when she started to get sad.

Emmy: **Mommy, do you even love me? **

**Well I wish you'd show it**

**'Cause I wouldn't know it**

Both Holt and Marshall heard what Emmy was saying, then started to slow down the music in sadness. They stared at Jessy in confusion while the music broke down and Emmy got caught up in her song.

Emmy: **What kind of Mommy eats her baby's fries? **

**And doesn't even look her in the eyes? **

**Jessy, there were tears there**

**If you saw them, would you even care? **

The boys finally stopped and sighed sadly at the song. Emmy closed her eyes a bit, then noticed the music stopped. Emmy noticed the music gone and she looked at the boys, "Hey, what happened to the music?" The boys finally started to ask questions.

"That fine girl sleeping right here is your mom?" Holt asked.

"Your mom ate your fries too?" Marshall asked as well.

Emmy sweatdropped at this, feeling embarrassed about it, "It's complicated. All my life, I had been an orphan. So whenever Jessy turns into OogieJess, he/she "adopted" me... sorta." She then got a little jumpy, "But please don't tell anyone about this!"

"Don't worry Princess, we won't tell. Right, Marsh?" Holt smiled and elbowed Marshall for him to agree.

"Ow!" Marshall rubbed his shoulder in pain at that. He groaned, "Yeah, yeah. Sure." Just then, yawning sounds were heard as the three teens turned around to see Wormy and Jessy waking up and Eden getting out of her bottle.

Jessy yawned before asking, "Little Supper, what were you talking about just now?"

Emmy hesitated, then said, "Uh... nothing Jessy." Before Jessy could ask about it, Eden noticed something up ahead.

"Hey everyone, we're passing an island up ahead." Eden said as she took control of the raft.

"Really?" Marshall looked up.

Wormy, who turned human just now, searched a bit, then pointed to something, "Yeah, it's getting closer!" As they started to pass the islaned, Emmy noticed a couple of people near shore that she knew. Seven of them to be exact. There were three children playing on their own makeshift raft, a boy swimming in the water, a woman relaxing on the sand, and two creatures just enjoying the scenary.

The first child was a tan-skinned 6 year old girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She wore a short yellow dress with no shoes on. Her name was Alex.

The second child was a small 8 year old boy with short grey hair and blue eyes. He wore a red/yellow shirt, yellow pants, and white sneakers. His name was Charlie, leader of the Vore Kids.

The third child was a small 7 year old girl with long brown hair and black eyes. She wore a long white dress with no shoes on. Her name was Nicole, Charlie's friend.

The boy in the water was a half man/half shark creature, which looked like a teenager with snlu skin, a shark fin on his back, sharp teeth, gill-like features, and black eyes. He wore a black biker jacket and navy blue jeans (which are both water proof). His name was Maverick the shark, Alex's adopted father/brother figure.

The woman was a female half human/half snake 19 year old with short brown hair and yellow eyes. She wore a green/yellow jester top and hat with bells on it and had a green/yellow snack tail on her bottom half. Her name was Francine Dahlia Priscilla Slytherin, or France the Naga for short.

The first creature was a male Voraphile bat with green and purple fur all over. He was no bigger than a 10 or 12 year old child. His name was Batter

The second creature was a male Venus Flytrap plant that looked like Twoey, but was blue and had purple vines. He was more earthly and was the same size as a 24 or 25 year old adult. His name was Snaps. All seven of them (except for Alex) were predators who live on Predator Island. **(AN: Emmy requested that the raft would stop at Predator Island from her story "Emmy and OogieJess on Predator Island". Emmy, I hope you liked the characters I chose for this and they will join on the adventure as well.)**.

Once Emmy recognized the group, she smiled and called out, "Hey guys!"

"Emmy?" France looked up to see Emmy waving at them. The naga smiled and told the others, "Emmy's here!"

"Emmy!" The three kids cheered as Maverick pushed the kids' raft towards Emmy's raft while France found a large cut open log and rode on it with Snaps at her side and Batter just flew over. The seven people were very happy to see their friend again.

"Emmy, how have you been?" France asked while patting Emmy's head.

"Yes, we missed you a lot!" Alex said.

"I've been better." Emmy said with a casual shrug. It was then that the predators noticed something wrong with the picture. Shouldn't Emmy be with someone they knew? It was Charlie who brought it up.

"Hey, where's your friend, OogieJess? All I see is four strangers and a tasty girl." The boy said while licking his lips at Jessy, who blinked in confusion. When Emmy looked down in sadness, Batter sensed what happened.

"Guys, I think that tasty-looking girl next to Emmy is OogieJess." The bat said. Everyone turned to him and went, "WHAT?"

"How can it be? She looks nothing like him/her except for the hat and jacket." France explained.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Batter turned to Snaps, "Snaps, do your thing." The plant nodded and tilted his head towards Jessy. He began to glow violet as he saw in his mind Jessy, then slowly turning into OogieJess. Once he stopped glowing, he said, "Yup, she's OogieJess alright; a perfect match." He then touched Jessy's shoulder with his vine.

Jessy started to glow faint pink again like last time, then gave Snaps a knowing look as she said with a grin, "Snaps? I remember you! And Twoey, my pet plant that a feed back at home. I remember him too! You must be cousins or something. And this is Predator Island, right?"

"Whoa, you got that right on the first try." Maverick said, impressed.

"But don't you remember all of us?" Nicole asked.

Jessy shook her head, "No. Sorry. I lost my memories in some battle or something. I'm trying to remember, though. It's like if I touch a certain person, I get some of my memories back." Thinking about that carefully, the Predators decided to test it out.

"Does 'Irene Lee' ring a bell?" Maverick asked.

Jessy shook her head again. Then, Alex touched Jessy's hand lightly as the girl asked, "Now do you remember?"

Jessy's eyes widened as she saw images of an evil country-girl doing tricks on all the predators, eating all the children on the island, and worse off, the woman resting as she had Emmy in her stomach and seemed to digest her. Once Jessy saw that in her mind, her stomach began to bubble and rumble with anger as she said angrily, **"How can I forget that evil snob? She almost killed Little Supper! Glad that she's just a part of me and making me plump and gassy now." **She then burped loudly and crossed her arms in anger. Emmy and Wormy hugged her to calm her down a bit.

"Alright, that settles it. We're coming with you guys!" Charlie announced happily.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Hey, if this Jessy/OogieJess girl lost her memory and doesn't know what to do, you all need us preds to protect ya!" The little boy explained while closing his eyes and putting his hands to his hips.

"And we always wanted to visit the other countries and island before we go back to Predator Island. So can we come with you guys, please?" Nicole asked. Emmy and Jessy turned to Eden, who looked at the group as they had a begging face on.

"Oh alright!" Eden gave in, "But don't get into trouble or anything." She magically made the raft bigger for everyone to fit. The Predators cheered as they sat on the boat and sailed off Predator Island to go back to America.

"First us monsters, then genie-like spirit guides, and now predators?" Marshall asked, looking at everyone joining in on the adventure. "What's next, a girl with shapeshifting powers?"

* * *

><p><em>MCF Headquarters- Underground Tunnels<em>

_11:37 AM_

"It was a good thing that Jessy gave us one of the spare keys to the Mystery Case Files base in case of an emergency." Shock said as she, Lock, and Barrel crawled under the Headquarters.

"Yeah, and this is a real emergency! We need a battery and stat." Lock agreed.

Barrel was confused as he held the Ipod in his hands, "But, wait; why are we going under the building for some battery?" Both Lock and Shock took off their masks and hit Barrel upside the head with them.

"Because, dummy, if we go use any of the doors, the rest of the girls won't let us in!" The devil said to Barrel sharply.

"Besides, I heard that Raina has some super-battery thing around here somewhere. We can use it for the music box and give it to Jessy as a gift." Shock explained.

"Ohhhh, I get it now." Barrel realized. Still thinking about what Oogie specifically ordered him to do, he held the Ipod close to him, protecting it from any danger.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, we see three certain people going on their way to the Mystery Case Files building. Evil Billy was driving his own giant hovercraft vehicle with Mafiafas and Evil trachie17 riding with him. They had evil smirks on their faces as they prepared to make the Mystery Case Files in their control.<p>

Also following them was Plantara, wearing a dark green ninja outfit and using hover skates that she created to chase after the evil trio. She had a determined look on her face as she tried to figure out her next move in case the plan back-fired.

* * *

><p><em>Toon Town Pier<em>

_7:59 PM_

For what seemed to be all day, Bella had tried over and over again to catch the giant red jello cube that was running all over town, trying to find his "mommy". After many transformation shifts, Bella, now human for a moment, breathed heavily as she saw the monster going at the pier.

Jiggly looked aroud, but didn't find Jessy anywhere. He was about to cry again when he saw a familiar face in the distance, "Mommy? Mommy!" He cheered happily as he went towards the girl.

Jessy and the group of twelve people, who had just landed on the pier now, were talking about what to do next when Jessy heard someone shout, "MOMMY!" She turned to see Jiggly going up to her in a quick pace. Before she could react, the giant jello cube literally jumped on her and glomped her, hugging her happily. Due to him being made out of a jello-like substance, Jessy was submerged inside of him instantly.

"Jessy!" Emmy gasped with all the others while Jessy was swimming inside Jiggly, glowing a faint pink.

"Jiggly, don't you know that scaring mommy like that and eating her without permission isn't nice?" The ragdoll Authoress asked calmly.

"Sorry, but mommy is very tasty." Jiggly said with a giggle. He then let out a loud belch as he changed his shape to look like a giant 13 year old boy. He patted his "stomach", "Pardon me."

"Please let me out?" Jessy begged.

"Okay Mommy." The jello monster spat Jessy out onto his hand and gently placed her back on the ground. Once everyone recovered, the tomboy said, "Well, Little Supper isn't the ONLY prey that gets eaten all the time."

Just then, Bella came running up to everyone while panting, "Glad... to see... you're all back... and Jessy is... safe with her little teddy bear... the predators... and the other monsters." She caught her breath and went to Jessy, patting the top of her head.

Jessy tilted her head, "Do... I know you?"

"Do you know me?" Bella gasped dramatically, "It's me, Bella of the Hyna Squad, the girl of 10,000 faces? Don't you remember your friend?" She frowned when the girl shook her head sadly.

"A mean red hooded man came and shot a pink light at me, making me forget everything. Right Little Supper?"

Emmy nodded, "Yes. Mafiafas was planning something, so I guess he wanted the both of us out of the picture."

"I knew it!" Bella snapped her fingers angrily, "A memory absorbtion spell. I never knew they existed until now."

"Can you help her, Miss Bella?" Alex asked while tugging onto the shapeshifter's shirt.

Bella smirked, "I'll do more than help. I'll get Jessy-kun's memory back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt #1<strong>

"Restore! Recover!" Bella exclaimed the TOS spells over and over again, then pausing to see if Jessy changed, but it didn't do anything.

"Are you cured now?" Bella asked. Jessy, Emmy and the others shook their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt #2<strong>

With a transformation shift, Bella changed into Megatron (Transformers 2007 movie version), picked up Jessy carefully, and placed her into his mouth for ten minutes. He shuddered a bit, a little squemish, but still kept Jessy in there.

"Are you cured now?" Megatron asked. Emmy and the others shook their heads again. Megatron opened his mouth to see Jessy laying down there, looking a bit pale and scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt #3<strong>

Bella, now as a hero named Static Shock (Static Shock), summoned up Electro (Spectacular Spiderman) and Black Lightning (Batman: The Brave and The Bold). Treaming up together, the three beings created a lot of electricity and sent it straight towards Jessy. Jessy yelped as she moved around in a weird way while being shocked.

"Are you cured now?" The three men asked. Again, everyone shook their heads no. Jessy, burnt to a crisp, blew out a puff of smoke and fainted to the ground.

After making the guys merge back inside him, Static turned back into Bella and cried, "Oh what's the use? I'm of no help! Jessy wouldn't remember me at all, or anyone for that matter!" She dropped to her knees and sobbed loudly. Emmy and Jessy (once she recovered) looked sad and they hugged Bella to make her feel better.

"Don't worry, Bella." Jessy said, while glowing faint pink, "Just by hugging someone, I can remember things. Besides, we think you're a big help and you're awesome." Bella smiled at that, but she then felt something wrong with Jessy as she flashed pink as well.

"What's wrong?" Emmy asked.

"Emmy, you said that Jessy forgot everything?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I just got a message from my friend, Oogie." Bella said seriously, "I can't transform into him for some reason and he's been acting strange lately. Take a look." She held out an Omnitrix-like device and a hologram showed up above it. The hologram was of Oogie Boogie, but he seemed like all the color was fading from him and he seemed sick from the look at it. He looked around until he saw Jessy and his eyes widened.

"Jessica, this is Oogie Boogie." Bella introduced. "Oogie... Jess."

The predators heard this and gasped, looking at both Oogie and Jessy. They saw that if Oogie wore Jessy's hat and purple jacket, he would look like OogieJess Hyde.

"No." France said.

"It can't be!" Maverick added. To demonstrate, Bella nudged Emmy a bit. Emmy pretended to be hurt and both Oogie and Jessy turned to her.

**"Little Supper!" **Both Oogie and Jessy said at the same time. At that, all of the group members' jaws dropped open whereas Holt fainted due to shock.

"Just as I feared." Bella said with a frown, "Mafiafas' plan seems clear. He made sure that Jessy forgot everything, including everything about OogieJess. Now OogieJess is spilt apart and drifting away. If we don't get Jessy to remember everything... OogieJess would disappear... forever!"

Everyone gasped.

**"WHAT?" **Oogie and Jessy exclaimed. Jessy quickly took Bella's device and turned off the hologram, and then quickly marched away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bella yelled at Jessy.

"If this Mafiafas guy is really making me fade away, we must get him to undo this thing." Jessy said, then took Bella with her by the collar, "You're coming with me, Bell!" Everyone now ran with Jessy to find Mafiafas.

* * *

><p><em>MCF Headquarters<em>

_9:00 PM_

"Where IS EVERYBODY!" The remaining three girls yelled in fear.

"Emmy's gone, Jessy's gone, and now Bella's gone!" Starz said, "No one has ever been this gone before."

"Yeah, what's next; a natural disaster?" trachie17 joked in sarcasm. Suddenly, the girls heard a powerful wind like movement outside as the room started to shake. Raina and Starz glared at trachie17 before Raina went to the wall to hear the noise.

"Sounds like a... giant hovercraft?" Raina scoffed at that, "There's no such thing!" All of a sudden, the wall bursted open, causing the girls to fly into the air and smack down onto the opposite wall. The smoke cleared to reveal Mafiafas, Evil Billy, and Evil trachie17!

"Guess who, Au-thor-esses?" Mafiafas smirked evilly, "Or should I say, the ex-Mystery Case Files?"

"Mafiafas!" Starz exclaimed.

"Evil Billy!" Raina declared.

"And... my sis?" trachie17 raised an eyebrow. Mafiafas rolled his eyes as he put some sort of green cuffs on his wrist and his hands started to glow dark green.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lock, Shock and Barrel entered a room where a glowing blue power cell that Raina created stood still on a pedestal. Barrel got down on his hands and knees, Shock climbed on Barrel's back, and Lock climbed on Shock's back. The devil smirked as he took the power cell out, "Got it!" The three children cheered when they got up and held the power cell in place.<p>

"Jessy would be so happy when we show her the new charged music box." Barrel said happily. The two cohorts nodded and put the power cell into the Ipod. The Ipod started to vibrate and glow light blue. Satisfied, the trio ran out of the room to find Jessy.

* * *

><p>Back with the girls...<p>

"This magical energy is intense with evil and darkness." Starz analyzed, "We're looking at a spell used like a Diabologizer!"

"Diabologizer?" trachie17 asked, "Like our last adventure with that machine Plantara made?"

"Exactly, my twin." Evil trachie17 said, "But this one can be controlled and is more stable than Plantara's."

"This spell makes things evil and in our control!" Evil Billy explained.

Raina scowled, "I don't like the sound of that at all!"

"Embrace the awesome-ness, Senorita." Mafiafas said while putting an arm around Raina's shoulder, "You'll make a terrific villainess and monster."

The Spanish Authoress pushed Mafiafas away with a karate chop, then said, "This would be the perfect time for Emmy or Jessy to come in."

"Sadly, Raina, Emmy and Miss Jessica won't be racing to the rescue ever again." Mafiafas smirked, "Instead, she'll be mine forever!" Unknown to him, Jessy was really running across the streets with her group and Emmy, racing to the Mystery Cast Files headquarters in time.

"You three are dead wrong!" Starz glared at the trio, "Emmy and Jessy are out there. I know it!"

"And as long as there's a breath and bone in their..." trachie17 paused for a moment, "... Bodies... they will thwart you three punks!"

"Yeah!" Raina and Starz nodded. Raina got into a karate stance, Starz took out her keyblade, and trachie17 got her Ultramatrix ready. They quickly stopped doing that when they saw that Evil Billy took out very sharp technical weapons, Evil trachie17 activated her ghost powers, and Mafiafas made his hands' green glow bigger and brighter.

Being over-powered, the three girls hugged each other for safety while Mafiafas and Evil Billy had evil smirks on their faces. For a moment, Evil trachie17 had a look of concern. Not only did she remember the moment, but she also started to believe on what Plantara was worried about and where could she had gone. The evil ghost girl just shook the feeling off and turned back into the situation.

Just then, the back door opened and the three trick-or-treaters were running into the room, running away with the charged Ipod. Mafiafas didn't see them since they were running so fast, so he fired his evil green magic at the girls. The magic blast hit the Ipod instead, causing Lock to drop it and the kids to stop. Barrel looked at this in fright. All the three villains groaned at this and slapped their foreheads in unison.

"That red hood guy just blasted Jessy's player!" Shock gasped.

"NOT COOL, MAN, NOT COOL!" Lock yelled angrily. The three girls uncovered their eyes to see this.

"Well, at least we're not evil." trachie17 said a bit calmly.

"Yeah." Starz agreed.

Raina looked down in horror as the Ipod's glow went from light blue to dark red, "And then... there's the dark side factor."

"Oh yeahhhhh, there's that." Starz said.

The Ipod shook and trembled as it quickly grew bigger and it changed it's main color to neon black and red, along with a mechanical green color.

"It has this... 'explode-y' look about it." Mafiafas commented while Evil Billy and Evil trachie17 took cover into Evil Billy's hovercraft.

At the last minute, Plantara bursted from the door, only to gasp when the Ipod was now changing and growing. She and Barrel said in unison, "I'm too late!"

Plantara glared at Mafiafas, "I told you this would happen. Now look what you done!" Everyone backed away slowly now as the Ipod changed drastically, emitting an evil aura around the area. Things did not look good for the heroes nor the villains at all.


	7. Haunted Ipod and Brand New Plan

**AN: (The Authoress is dressed in a hand-made, black sorceress outfit with a shrawl-like cape, a black witch's hat with a silver spider emblem on top of it, and black wings with silver glitter. She is scowling) Hi everyone. Thank you all for the reviews! If you are wondering why I look like this, it's because that Halloween seemed ruined to me. Why? Because of Snowtober. Two days before Halloween, the day got colder and a blizzard zoomed across the state, creating the 2011 Halloween nor'easter or as I like to call it, a "Nightmare Before Christmas" moment. Many people were out of power, school was closed on Halloween, and some people were lucky (like me) to even have light. But that isn't the worst part. No, the worst part is that since most people were out of power and where I live it's a state of emergency, somebody announced to everyone that they were going to cancel Halloween and that real Halloween would be this Saturday. So you can imagine how I felt when I spent my "Halloween" stuck in the car while waiting for my brother, Darth Vader, his friend, a sick Captain America with a sore throat, and a cute little pirate girl as they go trick-or-treating to the only few houses that had candy and know when's Halloween. (sighs) By the time we got home near 11 PM, I had a decent bag of candy.**

**Enough about me, now back to this story. I tried to make this chapter a little different than the "Penguins of Madagascar" episode it was based on, but I think I did pretty well. All in all, I love all the songs in it. One of my most favorite ones is "Brand New Plan" and you can tell why if you heard it and then read the scene. I took a little longer for this chapter due to a lot of characters in it and background information, like where everything is located and all that. Also, the last part in this chapter was inspired by Emmy's ideas of nightmares and visions to what could happen in OogieJess' mind. This has many references and guest star appearences, so look out for those. Anyway, if any of you have ideas for this, please tell me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter~ **

**Songs Featured:**

_What the Heck is That? (From "Blowhole Strikes Back")- Everyone_

_Music Player (Julien's Music Player from "Blowhole Strikes Back")- MCF, Lock, Shock, and Barrel_

_Everybody Must Sing (From "Blowhole Strikes Back")- trachie17, Starz, Raina, and Mafiafas_

_Brand New Plan (From "Blowhole Strikes Back")- Mafiafas  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

As dramatic music played, Jessy ran to a big building on a street and smiled proudly.

"I made it!" She said, ready for battle, "My girls need me and I am here." Just then, Eden appeared behind Jessy with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah, you're here alright..." Eden said before pointing, "At Clue Street!"

A record scratch sound was heard as Jessy looked at the street sign that said "Clue Street" on it. Just then, an explosion blasted off and the camera turns to the boys, Jessy's pets, predators, Bella, and Emmy looked at the MCF building from a distance being blown off at "Mystery Street".

"The Mystery Case Files building is on MYSTERY street, Jessy-kun!" Bella reminded her friend.

"What?" Jessy gasped in shock while Emmy slapped her forehead in annoyance.

* * *

><p>After the explosion occured, the MCF Headquarters had thier roof blown off and wood was scattered everywhere on the floor. Out of the hole in the roof came a big machine. It was a giant black Ipod with red neon lights, giant earphones, and red electronic lines for a mouth. This was the new and improved Ipod. It rose up into the air and slammed its earphones together, creating a massive dome of red energy around the street area.<p>

Inside many homes, the girls' parents, neighbors, and boyfriends came out while rubbing their eyes from the light. Suddenly, they all started to sing.

Aaron: **What's that racket? **

**What's the clatter?**

Billy Arratoon: **We're under attack**

**It's a life or death matter!**

Naruto: **I was in a deep sleep ramen dream**

Cedric: **I heard what I believe to be a scream**

Temari: (points to Gaara) **That wasn't me, that was Gaara**

Kankuro: (jumps up) **Hey yo, he was just STARTLED!**

Gaara glared at his brother for that comment, who smiled nervously back at him. Just then, Shock came out of a window and Jessy's parents (and pet plant) appeared out in the street, terrified.

Shock: **But what is this light?**

Seymour: **In the middle of the night?**

The Ipod snuck up behind Cedric Diggory with an evil smile on its "face" as Seamus, Riku (Kingdom Hearts), and Brooklyn (Gargoyles) tried to warn him.

Cedric: **You have it in your sight**

**It's behind me, right?**

As Cedric ran away from the Ipod, Naruto and Billy looked at this in confusion.

Naruto: **What the heck is that?**

Billy: **What the heck is that?**

Everyone then noticed the Haunted Ipod floating in the air and Kankuro pointed to it while some other people like Nausicaa of the Spirits aka Leah, Kiky731 aka Kiky, and Kiky's boyfriend, Flippy, waking up from their sleep to see the giant music player.

Kankuro: **Check out that mook in the starry night sky**

Flippy: **Gimme a sec to wipe the sleep from me eye**

The Ipod started to growl threatingly as the three Sand Siblings looked at it.

Temari: **It's showy and glowy**

Gaara: **And armed for combat**

Temari and Kankuro: **What the heck is that?**

When the Ipod tried to come closer to the group of singing people, everyone began to run away and hide behind bushes and trees. It was then that Aaron noticed that everybody was singing instead of talking.

Aaron: **Hey wait, does something seem quite wrong?**

Flippy noticed this too and the Ipod's humming made him think of an Army tank from the war. He "flipped out" into Evil Flippy and cracked his knuckles as he sang in a deeper voice.

Evil Flippy: **Oi, Flippy's breaking out in song!**

Kiky calmed Flippy down whereas all the others were shocked in realization.

Billy: **Now that you point it out**

Gaara: **We are croonin' no doubt**

Temari: **And Gaara can't help but sing along**

Naruto: **Why the heck is that?**

Aaron: **Why the heck is that?**

The floating music player recorded everyone's singing, liking the sound so far. Shock figured out that it was the Ipod that was doing this.

Shock: **I'm gonna guess it's cause of that creepy thing**

Billy: **Some way, somehow, that thing is making us**

Everyone: **SING! **

The group held on the word "sing", but Audrey II's children (nicknamed the Mini-Twoey's) sung out of key. The Haunted Ipod shook and tried to cover its "ears" at the sudden noise. Angrily, it used its earphones to send a powerful red blast of energy to the Mini-Twoeys, but the plants dodged the attack and went back to Twoey.

Everyone looked at the damage that the blast produced and gulped nervously at the music player's power.

Kankuro: **This monster gets madder and madder **

Gaara: **If you hit a note that is flat**

Everyone: **Why the heck is that?**

The Haunted Ipod roared at the group and chased them as they ran away in fear. From the Headquarter's front door, Raina and Starz came out and watched the catastrophe while hugging themselves.

Raina: **Oh dear**

Starz: **This is weird**

The rest of the people (trachie17, her sister, and Evil Billy) came out of hiding from the debris. The Ultramatrix Authoress noticed something on Evil Billy's face.

trachie17: (pointing to Evil Billy) **Hey, he has a beard!**

The mad scientist gasped in fright and rubbed the dirt out of his mouth, then glared at trachie17. Just then, Lock, Shock, and Barrel went on top of the MCF girls and stared at the giant music player in awe.

Lock: **Jessy's music box has grown to huge-osity**

Shock: **It's an up-in-the air monstrosity!**

Barrel, who was sitting on Raina's shoulders, got scared at what his cohorts were saying.

Barrel: **What did Lock and Shock say? And why did they say it that way?**

The skeleton boy then yelped as Lock and Shock grabbed him by his arms and twirled them around and the three kids bowed down to the giant Ipod in respect.

Lock and Shock: **We got this dumby-dumb urge to obey**

Barrel: **This feels doom-y, creepy and wrong!**

Lock: **To be suddenly**

**Talking in song**

The Ipod, after chasing around a few people, got intrigued by the kids singing and went towards them. Raina thought about this, then came up with an idea to what happened.

Raina: **Wait, I think I can explain**

Suddenly, Mafiafas popped up right next to trachie17 and Starz, rolling his eyes.

Mafiafas: **It will be extremely lame!**

The two girls noticed the sorcerer and angrily pushed him away from them.

trachie17: **Do you mind? **

Starz: **This is science!**

Mafiafas: **It's a kind of weird alliance**

Before a fight could break out, Raina came up from behind with a giant message board to write with. Using a marker, she drew her power cell she created on the board along with a plus sign as she started to explain the situation.

Raina: **Yes! **

**Take my experimental power cell**

The Spanish Authoress yelped and ducked when Mafiafas sent a green blast at the board, creating a green skull next to the plus sign.

Mafiafas: **Add the Diaboligizer's evil spell**

trachie17 grabbed a marker and added a picture of the music player into the equation.

trachie17: **Plus Jessy's broken Ipod player**

As Starz held an equal sign next to the board, Mafiafas gestured to the Haunted Ipod.

Mafiafas: **The combo that makes this musical slayer**

Wanting everyone to sing more, the music player blasted at the singing quartet, but they all dodged it in time. The girls and the sorcerer warned everyone to sing, which they all did reluctantly.

All Four: **Now everybody sing!  
>Everybody sing!<br>Everybody has to sing!  
>You don't have a choice<br>But to modulate your voice  
>Because everybody must<strong>

Everybody: **Sing Sing Sing Sing Sing Sing Sing!**

Starz jumped onto a fence that Mafiafas was leaning on and waved to the energy bubble that kept everyone all together and singing against their own will.

Starz: **The street is caught in an energy bubble**

Mafiafas: **It's a melodious sort of trouble**

trachie17 and Raina jumped in front of Mafiafas, but the villain scowled and pushed the two girls down to the ground.

trachie17: **Like Broadway**

Raina: **But involuntary!**

Mafiafas: **Don't need a rhyming dictionary**

The four people were about to go on a three-against-one brawl when they noticed the growling mad Ipod looming towards them, about to blast them again.

Raina and Starz: **And if you're out of key**

Mafiafas: **The last thing you will see**

All Three Girls: **Is this mutant talent judge**

Mafiafas: **Who evidently holds a grudge!**

When the monster was near them, trachie17 made a "Run for it!" sign and everyone nodded at the idea, then ran for their lives towards the group of neighbors. Raina took out a stick and started to act like a conductor while Starz, trachie17, and Mafiafas helped everyone set up to be like a choir and to help them sing for their lives.

All Four: **Now everybody sing!  
>Everybody sing!<br>Everybody has to sing!  
>You don't have a choice<br>So raise your pretty voice  
>Because everybody must<strong>

_**BLAST!**_

The Ipod fired at the neighbors, making them fly into the air singing and land on the ground a few feet away.

Everybody: **Sing Sing Sing Sing Sing Sing Sing!  
>Sing Sing Sing Sing Sing Sing Sing!<strong>

While this was all happening, Mafiafas and Raina were death-glaring at each other; he was going to blast her with his magic while she took a kung fu stance. They started to blame the other to what happened.

Mafiafas: **Now listen to me, Au-THOR-er!**

Raina: **We're all earholes, Sorce-ER-er!**

Before the two could battle, trachie17 and Starz ran towards them with the giant Haunted Ipod behind them, blasting away for them to stop bickering and continue singing.

Mafiafas: **We have to think fast!**

Starz and trachie17: **Before the sonic blast!**

On "blast!", the Ipod did just that at the girls, Mafiafas, and the rest of the remaining group. Mafiafas fell onto the ground and looked to see the music monster about to corner him, but he sent his own magic blast on it, then blacked out for a bit.

* * *

><p>In a little while, Mafiafas woke up in a dark place all by himself. He got up and looked around, seeing only stairs that led to the MCF base and eternal darkness. Probably Evil Billy or Evil trachie17 must've put him into the Mystery Case Files basement to recover from the attack. He tried to talk, but remembered that he was still in the energy dome and he will be forced to sing if he even opened his mouth.<p>

Despite all this happening to him just now, the sorcerer thought positively about it. Many people were doing things out of their own will and it went much faster than his "Turn Everyone Evil" plan. Getting a new idea, Mafiafas stood up and sang as a green spotlight fell upon him.

Mafiafas: **I love this aberration  
>An unforeseen complication<br>Cause for celebration  
>I think from where I stand<br>There is a strong demand  
>To play my role<br>To seize control**

Thinking about it more, he snapped his fingers in realization.

Mafiafas: **This calls for a new plan**

Using his magic, Mafiafas made holograms of his evil plans appear. Most of them were defeating the Mystery Case Files, ruling the world, and getting either Jessy, OogieJess, or Bella (for some reason) to marry him. His recent spells, like the Mind Jacker spell and Diabologizer spell, were displayed as well.

Mafiafas: **In my most evil dreams  
>My parade of nasty schemes<br>Swimming fast to extremes  
>But I never thought of this<strong>

On "this", Mafiafas made a hologram of the Haunted Ipod appear in the middle of all his other plans. He admired it and discovered the possibilities that it will bring to him if he had it in his control.

Mafiafas: **An unexpected twist  
>It simply cannot miss<br>I have to take the stand  
>The fate is oh so grand<strong>

He made the holograms disappear, then he looked out from a window to see the Haunted Ipod floating around while looking menacingly at the crowd below it.

Mafiafas: **To win the day  
>My powerplay<strong>

The evil sorcerer figured that if he was going to rule the world in a painful and quick way, he thought that the Ipod would do just that for him. Laughing evilly, he suddenly stood up tall and walked across the room while putting his right hand into the air, imitating the energy dome that the music player created.

Mafiafas: **It's up to me to step in  
>And tame this super weapon<strong>

Mafiafas then made figurines of Raina, Starz, and trachie17 appear waving to the audience. They gasped when Mafiafas trapped them in a cage. He then imagined taking over the street with all of the girls' loved ones in it, and then the whole city in his grasp.

Mafiafas: **Then the Authoresses  
>Next, their "zoo"<br>And finally, Toon York City, too!**

The scene changes to a figurine of OogieJess, Bella, and Emmy all together with smiles. Mafiafas smirked evilly at this and also made a window appear on the wall, showing in reality Jessy, Emmy, Bella, and all of their friends racing to the rescue again towards the street. Mafiafas started to glow pink as he went up to the wall and touched it.

Mafiafas: **It's big and bold, my new plan  
>And cruel and cold, my new plan<br>**

* * *

><p>With Jessy and the others...<p>

"We're almost there, everyone!" Bella and Emmy said as they led the way to the Mystery Case Files Headquarters. "Just a little bit further!"

Jessy nodded and ran with them, but then started to slow down as she glowed pink and started to have a vision with Mafiafas controlling her and giving it to her.

_**Mafiafas and Jessy's Vision**_

Jessy was seen in a black space with Bella and Emmy at her side. She smiled at them, but then gasped as a needle suddenly went into Bella's neck, making the shapeshifter drop in pain and black out.

"Bella!" Jessy and Emmy yelled in unison. Just then, a giant red "rope" wrapped around Emmy's waist and dragged the Authoress away, making her scream.

"What's going on? Show yourself!" The tomboy demanded. She then felt herself being lifted and got choked as Mafiafas sang each word off screen.

Mafiafas VO: **This ultimate crowning supreme debut of my latest  
>Greatest<br>Solidest  
>Status<strong>

Just when Jessy was about to feel worse, she felt herself spiltting in two and Oogie came out from her body, making her groan in agony. Once the two were spilt apart, both Oogie and Jessy had a purple glow around their bodies and they were forced to kneel and bow to someone. Shadows came out from the darkness to reveal Mafiafas riding on top of the giant Haunted Ipod and Emmy wrapped around the Ipod's earphones.

"Mommy!" Emmy screamed in pain as she struggled against the music player's grip.

**"LITTLE SUPPER!**" Oogie and Jessy said at the same time, trying to reach for Emmy, but couldn't.

Mafiafas smirked evilly before he made a cutting throat gesture. With a growling hum, the giant Ipod complied and wrapped its earphones around Emmy's neck. It then tightened the grip, choking Emmy's throat as she coughed and gagged, begging for mercy and asking for her friend to help. Emmy's body suddenly stopped moving, now signifying that Emmy died on the spot. Jessy's eyes widened in fear as Mafiafas sang the last line.

Mafiafas: **Brand **

**New **

**PLAN! **

As Mafiafas held onto the note "PLAN", Jessy shrieked loudly in OogieJess' voice, **"NO!" **The ear-piercing scream continued for a long time until OogieJess' voice finally gave into Jessy's voice. Jessy, clutching at her broken but fast-pace heart, fell onto her back, feeling her heart exploding. Then everything went black.


	8. Damien the Music Slayer

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! This has taken me a long time to write due to the holidays coming up and that a few things have happened. The internet's still on the fritz and my mom is really sick with a tooth infection, so I am sorry if I hadn't talked to anyone lately. I hope that at Christmas or in the New Year I could talk more. But I will still write though. This chapter has many references in them and I had got inspired from trachie17's stories and everyone's ideas to continue this. Even though it's almost Christmas, I'm still going to put this up. Anyway, to explain a couple of things... the dream squence from the last chapter is just a dream vision to what's to come in the future chapters. Sorry if the battle scene needs work, I tried my best. I even thought of Damien and Oogie's human forms myself. Anyway, if any of you have any ideas on this, please tell me. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy this chapter~**

**Songs Featured:**

_I'm the Music Slayer (I'm The Music Meister from "Batman: The Brave and The Bold")- Damien the Haunted Ipod and Main Cast  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Jessy! Jessy!" Voices from the darkness shouted in Jessy's ears as she mumbled incoherently. "Wake up!"

"Please wake up?"

"Jessy!"

"JESSY!"

The tomboy Authoress woke up with a jolt to find everyone staring at her while she was breathing heavily in Marshall and Eden's arms. Jessy groaned in pain, "Ugh! I had a terrible vision... what happened?"

"One minute, we were tryin' to get to the block, the next thing we know, you're screamin' with some high-pitch pipes!" Holt explained, still covering his ears a bit from the sound.

Jessy had a confused look on her face, "Was it really that bad?"

"You scared us a lot when you screamed so loudly. Most of us are trying to recover." Emmy said, then pointed to Maverick (who suddenly had a bulge in his stomach), "Alex is still hiding inside Maverick because of it." Jessy, feeling a bit more sorry rather than surprised, went up to Maverick and bent down a little to see the shark's bloated stomach.

"Alex, are you okay?" Jessy asked as she put her hand to the bulging tummy.

"Nuh-uh. I'm scared!" Alex's voice was heard from inside Maverick. It was muffled a bit, but Jessy could still understand what she was saying.

"What are you scared about, sweetie?"

"You were screaming and we didn't know why. Someone hurt you. I don't want him to hurt us too!" The little girl started to cry. Both Maverick and Jessy panicked.

"It's okay, my Little Mermaid. You know that I'll always protect you no matter what happens." Maverick cooed softly as he rubbed his stomach slowly to give his little girl comfort, "And Jessy is going to be alright. Don't worry."

"He's right. I'll be okay. We're going to figure this out together." Jessy added, giving the shark's belly a gentle pat, "Just stay inside your daddy for a little while until you're ready, okay?"

"Okay Auntie Jessy." Alex said, settling down inside Maverick. She pushed her hand on the stomach walls, making the shark boy's stomach extend and touch Jessy. Jessy smiled and hug Maverick's stomach, giving Alex a hug to make her feel better. She then started to glow bright pink again.

Bella, who was silently watching this with a smile, took out the omnitrix disc again and turned it on. The Oogie hologram appeared, but this time he was slowly getting his color back. The shapeshifter let out a bigger smile and showed everyone the hologram, saying, "Hey guys, look! Jessy's up for a slow recovery."

As the predators and the others looked at this, Marshall stated with a raised eyebrow, "A very slow recovery." Both Wormy and Jiggly glared at him for that, "But it's true!"

After Charlie, Nicole, and France helped Jessy up to her feet, the tomboy said in a semi-urgent tone, "We gotta hurry! I think I know what the villain is up to... and it's no good." Both Emmy and Bella looked at each other with a worry look. Using both their magic, they took a glimpse of Jessy's vision briefly and didn't like what went on. If they have to go through with the rescue, there would be a possible risk of dying.

"Are you sure you're alright for this?" Emmy asked. Jessy looked at her, then smiled a bit warmly. She said in OogieJess' voice, **"Sure, Little Supper. I'm okay with going all the way. You don't need to worry about a thing."**

Emmy then saw Jessy's image flash into OogieJess for a slight second, but when she rubbed her eyes, it went right back to Jessy. Feeling a little more positive, Emmy smiled and beckoned the others, "Let's go!" Everyone followed her out to find the remaining Mystery Case Files.

_'I gotta make sure that the vision never happens... or else everything will go bad!' _Bella thought to herself with a frown as she ran with the Predators, girls, and pets.

* * *

><p>At Mystery Street, the red energy dome that kept the people inside it and forced them to sing was gone for now. Trash cans and everyday lawn ornaments were overturned due to the musical chaos. Near the corner of the street, Raina, Starz, and trachie17 were talking to an offscreen group of heroes to help fight the villains.<p>

"Okay amigos and amigas," Raina started to say, "We may not be such a big group, but with our powers combined and determination, we will stop all of the villains behind all this. What do you say?"

Then the whole group was shown to be just Billy Arratoon, Danny Fenton, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron staring at Raina like she was talking gibberish. Cricket chirps were heard in the background.

"We're the only ones fighting here, Raina!" Danny pointed out, "Everyone else is with Kiky and Leah as back-up."

"Okay, you all get the point." Starz deadpanned, "We have to do this thing. It's the only way to stop the music player."

Before anyone could to anything next, a voice spoke out, "What is going on around here?"

Everyone gasped when they saw a tall, skinny skeleton wearing a black tux with white uneven pinstripes and bat bowtie coming in front of them. They all said in unison, "Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King?"

"What are you doing here?" Starz asked.

"I was doing my Halloween celebration that the town and I prepare every year only for us to come out and find that everyone is a singing monster against their will!" Jack explained, glaring at the girl skeptically.

Both Starz and Raina sweatdropped at that, "Well, that is a long story-"

"No time for stories! We have our own problems!" trachie17 interrupted as she noticed something on a rooftop. Everyone looked up to see Mafiafas and Evil Billy glaring at them while Plantara and Evil trachie17 (who had reunited with Plantara) were glaring at the two men about their current chaos situation. The boys, however, ignored them.

"It's time to end this!" Evil Billy and Mafiafas said in unison, getting their powers ready. Everyone saw that their powers weren't strong enough for the bad guys.

"If only our amigas were here with us right now!" Raina cried out in desperation. As soon as she said that, the rescue group came into the scene, stopping to pant heavily and rest after running a lot. Eden became invisible so no one could see her while everyone else just dropped to the floor exhausted. Jessy, panting, said, "I'm here!" then wheezed a bit.

"JESSY!" All three girls cheered to see their lost friend again. They ran up to her to hug her, but Jessy screamed and hid behind her pets, Marshall and Holt to protect herself. The girls were somewhat confused at this.

"Hey, what's wrong Jess?" Starz wanted to know. "It's us, your friends."

"Why are you so scared?" Raina added. Jessy just stared at them with wide eyes. Emmy, Bella, and the rest of the rescue group jumped in.

"While we were gone, Jessy lost her memories and we were stranded on an island." Emmy started to explain.

"Yeah, they wanted to come back to you to get herself together, so they went to the island we were in and Predator Island. We came with her to help." Marshall added.

"And looks like we came here just in time," France looked around to see everything in disorder, "Everything is mixed up as if a bomb hit it. I think everyone now wants to know what is going on around here. Who started all this?" The whole group of heroes agreed with this.

"Who else would come up with a complicated, evil plot? Mafiafas!" Emmy and Bella pointed to the sorcerer in question. Being acknowledged, Mafiafas jumped down at ground level along with the evil ego trio with a smirk on his face.

"This is all true. My original plan was to make my beautiful Jessica lose her memories so that she could be out of the way while I make the whole world evil. When everyone would be in my control, I will rule with a new Jessica as my queen. But now that my plan has been ruined by the very music player that is roaming around somewhere, I shall embark on a plan that will change the course of hi-" Mafiafas started to explain when he took one glimpse of Bella and he saw her as an angel with hearts all around her as he finished with a squeak, "-story?"

_'Uh oh, not again!' _Bella said to herself, knowing that Mafiafas has an instant crush on her. She shuddered to herself as the warlock knelt down to her feet and held her hands, much to her distaste.

"Oh my brown-golden angel, how I missed you since we last met." Mafiafas crooned lovingly, his eyes seeming to burn on fire while the others looking at this sweatdropped and Bella just turned her head away as the sorcerer continued, "Whether you are a girl or boy, human or Transformer, my everlasting love still burns with a passion for you. If only a kind, gentle beauty like you could understand how a handsome, malicious sorcerer like I would love you, then we could-"

Evil Billy, who got really annoyed at the excessive love speech, quickly grabbed the warlock's ear and pulled him away while saying angrily, "Just because we're evil doesn't mean that we have to go too over-the-top. Now stop playing Romeo and get back to our new plan: getting that giant music player for ourselves."

* * *

><p>While the commotion was going on, a dark teenaged figure was looking over the rooftops at the scene carefully. He seemed to scan everyone on that area, especially at a few main characters. After taking his eyes off of Jessy, the figure gave a sadistic smirk and put his left arm up high. The red enery dome started to fade back in a faint glow.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to everyone else...<p>

"That's your brand new plan? Controlling that thing? HA!" trachie17 mocked a bit, "It can't work for you guys... even Plantara and Evil trachie17 know that."

"HEY!" Both said evil girls yelled, feeling a bit offended at the comment.

"Either way, we won't let you do it!" Raina said, determined.

"We're all going to defeat you, turn that Ipod back to normal, and get our Jessy back... and none of you are going to stop us!" Emmy added as she and the rest of the girls (including Bella) went in front of Jessy and posed for protection. Jessy looked at this in awe, surprised to see how the girls were protecting her. All the villains scowled and prepared their choice of weapons. Meanwhile, the dark figure got closer to the scene, getting ready to attack as well.

"Nothing will keep us from controlling that Ipod," Evil Billy exclaimed, "Especially you!"

"Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble!" Raina said as she did a kung fu pose and everyone took fighting stances. It was at this moment that the dark figure waved his right hand in the air, making something supernatural happen in the area.

"Indeed," Plantara glared, stepping out in front to attack, "But it is you who will take the _**tumble!**_" For some odd reason, she sung the last part out. That confused everyone, especially the MCF girls.

"I'm sorry, Plantara, but did you just sing that?" trachie17 asked. All the villains glared at Plantara, giving her a look. The plant villainess gasped at what she just did, fearing that this was happening to her. The dark figure chuckled, smirking that his spell was working perfectly.

"Of course I did _**not!**_" Plantara tried to explain, but she was bursting into song, "Wait, yes I _**did!**_" Then she fully began to sing.

Plantara: **I'm sounding shrill against my will **

**And cannot stop this singing! **

Billy, speaking for the first time, put his hand to his ear and listened to the air, singing as well.

Billy: **And in my ears **

**I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing!**

The evil mad scientist clone looked at this in horror, then in rage as he pushed Billy down to the ground.

Evil Billy: **This silly game is very lame **

**And someone's going to pay! **

Just then, trachie17, Emmy, and Jessy (who all seemed possessed) sang out in worry.

trachie17: **An unknown force**

Emmy: **But where's the source **

Jessy: **That has us in its sway?**

Some of the people who were new in the area, wanted to know who was doing this or what was going on.

Holt and Marshall: **Who is doing this to us?**

Jack: **And on this **

**We must concur **

Everyone then started to think about who could have been doing it the whole time, describing that person.

Maverick, France, and Batter: **The dastardly**

Eden: **Despicable**

Wormy and Jiggly: **Distrubingly**

MCF except Jessy: **Inexpilcable**

Plantara and Evil trachie17: **And eminently kickable! **

Both villains and heroes leaned towards each other and turned to Mafiafas (who had a confused look on his face), about to blame him for the non-stop singing.

All: **That dirty, rotten rat is-**

Before they could finish the sentence, the dark figure interrupted them by stepping towards the light, revealing himself. He was a growing red-headed boy with dark green eyes, black neon skin, and red tattoos. He wore a black shirt and pants with green outlines on them, red goggles, and black earphones on his head. Judging by a name carved into his back, he seemed to have the name "Damien" written on him. He sang in a loud, soothing tone.

Damien: **The Music Slayer!**

The group was surprised to see a new person show up at a time like this. Most jumped at Damien's singing while some took a different approach. Jessy covered her ears in pain, falling down to the ground at the noise while Bella fell backwards into an open manhole. She got up in annoyance and looked up to the street above her. She wasn't infected by the possessed singing, so she still had her free will. She just needed to lay low for a bit to find out who this 'Damien' guy really is.

The rest of the group (except for Jessy) stopped their glaring on Mafiafas and glared at the music-like teenager, holding out their attacks/weapons. Damien, however, was calm and he waved his hands down to the ground as he started to sing softly.

Damien: **Put down your arms, my friends **

**Your arrows, guns, and swords**

All the people who had weapons did just that while the rest dropped their guard down. Damien continued.

Damien: **Your resistance to my charm now ends**

**When I belt these power chords! **

The predators and pets started to twirl around to the music as the red energy dome started to glow and shine more into the area. Damien went into the center of the street and grabbed Evil Billy towards his right, then grabbed trachie17's hand and twirled her into his left. The music boy then brought Evil Billy and trachie17 hand in hand, as if they were a dancing couple as he explained what he does best.

Damien: **Good guys or Bad guys **

**It doesn't really matter**

**You are all just slaves **

**To my hypnotic patter**

Evil Billy and trachie17 started to dance the waltz against their will along with everyone else paired up with unusual choices (like Mafiafas and Raina, Plantara and Snaps, Evil trachie17 and Danny, and so on) while Damien picked up Jessy off the floor and started to dance with her as he sand out loud some more.

Damien: **As I regale you with my story **

**You'll know you have no choice **

**But to do my evil bidding, **

**When you hear this booming voice! **

_'OH NO!' _Every person groaned in thought aloud, but they couldn't do anything about it as they started to dance and sing with the new person.

Damien: **So, I'm the Music Slayer!**

Everyone: **He's the Music Slayer! **

Damien: **And everyone just fawns**

The big group of people lifted up Damien in the air for a few seconds before Damien could step down from his "throne" and lift his hands to the sky, sending music notes flying.

Everyone: **He's the Music Slayer **

**And we are all his pawns! **

Damien: **And so for me**

**It's destiny to be **

**The maestro of villainy**

Bella poked her head out of the manhole to see everyone singing and dancing while having a "Please help us" look on their faces, Jessy in a fetal position, Eden (still invisable and had just came out of hiding) just staring at this, and Damien directiong his "subjects" to form two lines in front of him like he was royalty.

Damien: **Yes, I'm the Music Slayer **

**And I'm here to settle the score **

"You see, I too have plans for world domination." Damien said to everyone around him with a smile, "And now that I've established who's in charge...GET TO WORK!" He scowled as he sent a musical blast onto the ground. The group jumped up in fright, then started doing his bidding by making everything nice and clean for their "leader". Bella, however, was not amused at this as she got out of the manhole.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday..." Bella commented aloud while she used her Spiderman ability to jump to a wall near a building and to analyze this 'Music Slayer' more. Damien glared at everyone as he started to sing his story briefly.

Damien: **When I was born, I was made**

**To be perfect, as you can see**

**But I was rejected cuz'**

**Y'all thought I was out-of-key**

We see Damien a little younger with his goggles on and was about the same size as a normal IPod walking around, but he was then pushed around by big hands that took him from owner to owner, making him upset.

Just then, a green mist of evil energy suddenly surrounded Damien, followed by a metal, blue-glowing heart (Raina's power cell) going into Damien's chest. Damien smirked evilly and started to sing, causing the hands that pushed him to stop and motioning a bow to him.

Damien: **Now when I sang with my battery **

**You fell quickly into a trance**

**And it was then with wicked glee **

**I made you puppets DANCE! **

As he sang and his "slaves" bow down to him, Damien started to grow and grow until he was human-sized and everything was back to the present time. Some of the people who were singing tried to resist, but Damien's musical energy was too strong for them.

Damien: **I'm the Music Slayer!**

Everyone: **He's the Music Slayer!**

Damien: **And everyone just fawns**

Everyone: **He's the Music Slayer**

**And we are all his pawns! **

Damien: **I'm the Music Slayer**

**Crime became my path**

Jessy, who had recovered from her near-deaf experience, suddenly got hypnotized like the others and twirled around, singing with Raina and trachie17 joining her. For some reason, Damien noticed them.

Jessy: **He's the Music Slayer**

Jessy, Raina, and trachie17: **And we must beware his wrath!**

"Those voices... they're beautiful!" Damien said to himself in admiration before he called out to the trio of girls, "Come to me, my angels of music!" Much to their displeasure, the three girls obeyed and went forward to the human Ipod while the rest of the people formed a circle around them.

"Now sing. You first, Senorita." Damien said, then started to sing a note while Raina, with her eyes being all white and hypnotized and purple music notes were coming out of her mouth while she levitated from the ground briefly, sang with him.

Damien: **Ah, Ahhh~**

Raina: **Ah, Ahhh~**

Damien pointed to trachie17 and she sang as well, but more normally.

Damien: **Ah, Ahhh~**

trachie17: **Ah, Ahhh~**

When Damien pointed to Jessy, she sang like the others, except that her voice was like OogieJess' voice again and it was in a sonic scream pitch, making everyone cover their ears in pain.

Damien: **Ah-**

Jessy (In OogieJess' Voice): **Ah, AAAAHHHH~**

"The fiend!" Bella gasped in horror as she stopped analyzing and figured out what the Music Slayer was doing, "His voice can hit a pitch that hypnotically controls anyone who hears it."

"And here I thought Charmcaster or Mafiafas was scary!" Eden commented, appearing next to Bella. Bella jumped only a tiny bit as she looked at the fairy- I mean 'Spirit Guide'. She said, "Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be invisable and controlled by the human Ipod?"

"Like you, I'm not affected by this musical hypnotism." Eden said, then took out a purple book titled "Da Rules" as she added, "And even though I might be breaking the rules, I still need to help Jessy until she gets her memory back. So we must work together in order to save her and our friends."

"Right!" The shapeshifter nodded before making a shift transformation to Naruto as he/she said, "Just leave it to me!"

Back with Damien, he got up from the sonic scream and was about to grab Jessy when a kunai knife stopped him in his tracks. He looked up to see a ninja/shapeshifter and green-skinned woman floating down to him and landed in front of him.

"This concerto of crime is over, believe it!" Naruto/Bella said, determined as he grabbed the pain-stricken Jessy and Eden by his side, glaring at the Music Slayer. Damien returned the stare.

"Bella of the Hyna Squad. And I see that my 'mother' Jessy of the Mystery Case Files and a sorry-of-an excuse Spirit Guide is here as well." Damien said, offending the three, "I'm sorry, but my work's not quite done yet!" He sent a music blast at the three, but Eden turned into a shield and blocked the attack. Jessy asked, confused, "Wait, I'm your mother? And how do you know about Bella and Eden?"

"You don't remember?" Damien raised his eyebrows, then remembered, "Oh, that's right. The red guy who brung me to life absorbed your memories. You'll find out about our past together soon enough. As for the rest, I have been studying each of you and I like how it is so far. I wonder if you and me could go to... investigate further." He smirked devillishly at the tomboy.

"Not on my watch, pal! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto/Bella shouted, doing a handsign as four other shadow clones appeared. The shadow clones punched Damien to the ground, but Damien sent a magic blast to them, causing the shadow clones to poof away. The real Naruto/Bella grabbed at him by the collar and growled. The Ipod-turned-human just smirked, confusing Jessy and Eden. The music began again.

Damien: **You better toe the line you see**

**Because your wills belong to me**

Suddenly, all the people that were hypnotized started to snap their fingers and go up to the trio of heroes as if they were on "West Side Story".

Damien: **And now my friends**

**You have the chance**

Eden and Jessy realized that their friends are now going up after them against their own will. Naruto/Bella turned to see this and his jaw dropped a bit as he let go of Damien, who gave out his order.

Damien: **To show these girls how well you dance!**

Damien laughed evilly as he jumped onto a roof of a building and watched as everyone danced around Jessy, Bella (who turned back to normal), and Eden. At first, the three girls thought that the group was just going to dance, but was proved wrong when trachie17 did a round-house kick at Bella, making the hyna-shapeshifter dodge it as the Mystery Case Files (minus Jessy) ran after her with their magic.

"Okay, as long as we stay together, we'll be okay." Eden said to Jessy, only to yelp when Wormy's tail, a part of Jiggly, Plantara's vines, and a headphone cord from Holt grabbed her and dragged her away.

"EDEN!" Jessy screamed, but jumped when she saw the predators from Predator Island gang up at her, licking their lips with their hypnotized stares. The tomboy backed away from them nervously, "Guys, you remember me? I'm a friend, even though I have no clear memory of you all yet." Then she remembered Alex still being inside her 'father', "That's it. Alex will help me. She'll tell you about me. Right?"

All she got for a response was Alex's muffled voice, "Jessy, I can't do anything. Mavey doesn't let me out and the loud muffled noises hurt me! Sorry."

Jessy gulped, "Oh great." She swerved away from France's tail and ducked from Batter.

As for Eden, she formed two legs for herself as she ducked and dodged from Marshall, who was swinging his guitar-axe at her.

Bella moved away from Raina's kung fu by turning into GhostFreak and letting the hits go through her.

Back to Jessy, the tomboy ran away from the predators in order not to get eaten by them until she stopped to see Emmy glaring at her. Jessy gasped, "Little Supper?"

The buck-toothed girl powered up her magic, making her hands glow a dark blue and black color.

"Look," Jessy started to say, looking straight into Emmy's eyes, "I don't remember clearly anything, but what I do know is that this is not the real you! Fight it! I know you can."

Emmy kept her position until she saw Jessy shedding a little tear. Her eyes cleared up and she asked, "Jessy?" The tomboy gasped when a shadow was coming towards her friend.

"LITTLE SUPPER!" Jessy shouted, then pushed Emmy out of the way to get hit by Evil Billy's mechanical tentacles that were on his back. The girl fell down to the ground and laid there, holding her head in pain.

Bella, who saw this, gasped at the sight and held the others back by shocking them with Static Shock's electricity ability. She then transformed into Cannonbolt (Ben 10) and rolled over to Jessy, swooping her away to a safe place in a far off corner. He told Jessy, "Now you stay here where it's safe. I'll do the fighting here." He rolled off back to the fight and everyone started to fight each other in a battle dance-like motion.

Damien, who was studying everyone as they battled, figured that this was the time for his grand escape. He just needed to finish it with a bang. Looking at Jessy covering her ears in pain, he smirked as he went behind her and took her hands out of her ears, then sang to her.

Damien: **And now that everyone's been delayed**

**Your usefulness has passed**

Jessy suddenly stared into space, dazed into Damien's power. With a smile, the musical villain pulled at Jessy's skin as it glowed purple. Out from her body popped out someone. The figure was a tall African American male with spikey black hair that went up to the shoulders, black hollow eyes, stitches all over his body and around his mouth, and he was wearing a black tux with green neon highlights, red dice, and a red rose on it. This was Oogie Boogie in human form.

_'What the heck! Is this part of this 'OogieJess' problem?' _Jessy asked herself. Damien twirled her into Oogie's arms and she was now wearing a long red dress. To make matter worse, Damien sent a music blast at a brick wall and a giant, red iron maiden appeared as he sung out an order.

Damien: **A distraction is what I need **

**So twirl into that cast!**

The Music Slayer got a loose thread from Oogie's hand and tied it around Jessy's hand, smirking at his plan. With a snap of his fingers, he got Jessy and Oogie in a couple-dancing position. Another snap and Oogie started to twirl Jessy towards the cast, miss, then twirl her back into his arms. As this kept on going, the thread that kept Oogie together unraveled more and Jessy got closer to the Iron Maiden each time. If this keeps going, a double death would be at stake; Oogie would be ripped apart at the seams while Jessy would be crushed inside the Iron Maiden. Damien laughed evilly as he walked away, singing.

Damien: **Oh, I'm the Music Slayer **

**I cannot help but boast**

At Damien's singing, everyone stopped and looked to see Oogie and Jessy doing their dance routine. All who were hypnotized just stood there, watching. Bella (back to normal), Emmy, and Eden looked at this and gasped, fearing the worst. Oogie and Jessy sang as they kept dancing to their doom.

Oogie and Jessy: **He's the Music Slayer **

**Under his spell, we're toast! **

"Damien, what are you doing? Stop it!" Bella and Emmy said in unison.

"Never, girls. This would be a real treat to see. I don't intend to hurt 'mother' yet, but it'll be fun to see your faces when you see OogieJess Hyde's last moments on Earth. Until the time comes, I'm outta here!" Damien said, jumping on top of the Iron Maiden and then on the rooftops as he sang some more for the last time.

Damien: **I'm the Music Slayer **

**I won the day, now I must fly **

With a bright red glow, Damien transformed into his giant black/red Ipod form, flying off to find new slaves for himself and make the world his.

Damien: **I'm the Music Slayer **

**And I'm here to **

**Settle the score! **

As he sand "score" in a long note, Damien zoomed away in the air and sent a music blast, blinding everyone and making the red energy dome return, more powerful than ever.

Bella, Eden, and Emmy looked on with worry, trying to figure out how to cure not only everyone from the music spell, but most importantly, Jessy and Oogie from twirling into the sharp spikes of the Iron Maiden before them...


	9. Pasts and Power Ballads

**AN: (we see the Authoress looking tired, hot, and stressed out a bit) Thank you everyone for the reviews! As you can see, I am falling WAY behind on my writing, since my last post was the day after my birthday... I am sprry for that. There's a lot of personal stuff going on in my life that I sometimes can't control, but that doesn't mean that I can't still write behind-the-scenes. I will continue to write as always. **

**This has to be the longest chapter I had ever written (more than ten thousand words here). It's mostly an information/pre-battle chapter to what's to come later on. I had to think about the past of Damien the Music Slayer and Moana Lisa myself. I used everyone's ideas, changed a few things, and rolled them up into one. To explain a bit more, Jessy will be remembering sometimes in flashbacks from other stories. This flashback is from Emmy's "Mystery Case Files: The Mystery of Vore- Part 4" in Jessy's point of view. There are many references in here and I did the best I can for this. If any of you have questions or ideas for this, don't hesitate to tell me. And please, NO FLAMES. If you don't like the story, you don't have to comment.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emmy and the whole Mystery Case Files. Emmy's birthday was June 22nd and I'm so sorry that I missed it. (sings "Happy Birthday" and smiles) I hoped you had a great time.**

**Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**Songs Featured:**

_ET (Song by Katy Perry)- Jessy and OogieJess's Voice (briefly)_

_Premonition Song (Sally's Song from "The Nightmare Before Christmas")- Princess Emeraude, Jessy, and OogieJess (briefly)_

_Heaven On Your Mind (Heaven on Their Minds from the musical "Jesus Christ Superstar")- Bella (as Gaara), Naruto, and Half Shukaku-Gaara_

_Dual Power Ballad (Porpoise Power Ballad from "Blowhole Strikes Back")- Mafiafas, Kiky/Evil Kiky, Evil Billy and His Robots (as back-up), Temari and Audrey II (briefly)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Where we last left off, an one-sided couple was spinning towards their doom while everyone was hypnotized by mystical music and Emmy, Bella, and Eden watched all this in horror.

"We gotta do something before this turns into a diaster!" Bella exclaimed, but she and the others were too frozen in fear to jump into action right away.

Emmy started to sweat as she stuttered, mouth agape. Words tried to come out of her mouth, but only mumbling and worry was heard. Just as the seam that Jessy was twirling with became longer and started to slowly slide off of Oogie's outline...

"JESSICA, STOP IT!"

That shout that came from Emmy made everyone freeze for a couple of seconds. It was the first loud outburst that ever came out without being sung.

Jessy heard it through her hypnotized ears, startled a bit by it. Although she didn't stop twirling, her eyes started to glow purple and she had an angry look on her face. The next thing that happened went too fast to comprehend.

The people who were hypnotized circled around Emmy with the Predators in front, getting ready to pounce on the girl. Emmy started to sob, thinking that this would be the end. Just when she was about to get the pounding of her life-

**POW!**

A fist collided with Maverick's jaw, causing the shark and the other predators to fall down like dominoes. Emmy and the rest looked up in surprise.

There was Jessy twirling like before, but her face was full of anger and her eyes were glowing purple. The sack that kept Oogie in place was thrown onto the ground. Oogie's bugs, however, didn't fall from their position. In fact, they were controling themselves to stay in place and to move the twirling thread towards any direction they chose.

Those who were hypnotized glared at this like it was an enemy while Bella, Eden, and Emmy gasped. They had never seen Jessy nor Oogie like this before.

The music slaves ran towards Jessy with hurting intent across their faces. They were stopped dead in their tracks when Jessy twirled in front of them and kicked the each of them hard, sending them far back. The predators got up slowly and growled fiercely. In response, Oogie and Jessy let out a mixture of a snarl and a gruff roar. All the predators whimpered upon hearing it and backed away, scared. Bella froze as well, as if she understood the call.

"Bella, are you okay?" Eden asked. The shapeshifter didn't respond. As for Emmy, she was still looking at Jessy in awe. It was then that at mid-twirl, the string snapped in two and the black-haired girl let go, swirling towards the iron maiden.

Seeing the danger that was about to happen in mere seconds, Emmy snapped out of her daze and made her hands glow blue. She thought, _'I have to save her! Maybe changing the spikes to rubber will do the trick.' _Closing her eyes, she used her bending-reality powers to turn the spikes from the iron maiden into the material of a bounce house. Jessy went inside and the main closed shut upon her. Then, the maiden shook (more like bounced) a bit until all was still, save for the sound of breathing...

**"AAAAIIIHHH!"**

A high-pitched shriek broke the silence. It was so loud, everything that was made from glass broke immediately and most people had to cover their ears. Emmy gasped in fright, fearing the worst.

The iron maiden shook violently as OogieJess' voice was heard loud and clear, **"BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" **Directing her attention to what was left of Oogie, Emmy saw to her horror that where his chest was located were some bugs slain by an invisible force. But it wasn't just bugs falling out or ooze pouring; it was a fresh blood red wound. Even though the bugs still kept in place, it was a painful sight to see.

"Jessy!" The buck-toothed girl cried out. Immediately, the iron maiden snapped open to reveal a dazed Jessy, clutching the wound that was near her ribcage. On one of the spikes, which is now made of rubber and air, was covered in blood. The girl stopped glowing purple and started to fall in a dead faint whereas Oogie seemed to fall apart.

"PsyWave!" A loud voice sounded off from a distance. A blue glow stopped the bugs from falling and Bella snapped out of her trance, transformed into an alien named Goop, and caught the unconcious Authoress with his body. Utter silence dominated the area as everyone was sprawled on the floor; hurt, groaning, and almost deaf. Jessy opened her eyes to see herself on a gooey green surface and some tall people coming towards her, then everything became dark.

* * *

><p>Jessy opened her eyes to see that she was in some sort of makeshift bed within a simple room. She tried to sit up, only to hold her chest in pain.<p>

"Oh, she's awake!" A young male voice said, a few feet away from Jessy.

"Please don't move around so much." A female voice said in worry.

Another voice added, "You just woke up after we healed one of your rib cages, so you have to take it easy for now." Jessy looked to her right to see an animal and two women looking at her with concern in their eyes.

The animal was a white hedgehog with yellow eyes, two quills on the back of his head, five hair pieces on his forehead, a tan muzzle, white gloves with glowing bracelets, black boots and white fuzz on his chest. His name was Silver the Hedgehog.

The first woman was an etheral, beautiful young girl with really long golden hair and soulful blue eyes. She wore an elegant cream-colored gown and a green jeweled tiara. Her name was Princess Emeraude.

The second woman was a pale eighteen-year-old girl with black eyeliner over her rainbow-highlighted eyes and short bright-red hair with black streaks. She wore a pink/black cheerleading outfit over a large black cloak, a silver scythe on her back, and white shoes.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you all there." Jessy blinked, scratching her head, "Do I know you?"

"Honey was right," Emeraude said as she put a hand to the girl's forehead, "The memory recovery is a slow process. Fortunately, we hope that you can remember soon..." Jessy was about to speak when the princess interrupted, "We know what you're going to say. It seemed that the music slayer got away and that he had made a big impact in the area. Just when you danced into the iron maiden, Emmy turned it to rubber, but you hit a spike before she could do it."

"So what happened?"

"Well, we came in to save you." Silver spoke up as he sat up on the bed near Jessy's lap, "You were knocked-out cold when we arrived and now your friends are almost finished recovering in the hallway." As he spoke, Jessy looked at the hedgehog and her eyes glowed pink for a couple of seconds.

"Silver, is that you?" She asked. When the hedgehog nodded slightly, she instantly hugged him before he could utter a word, "I missed you so much! How's the future looking so far?"

"Three words..." Silver replied, "... Dictatorship from Broadway."

Jessy shuddered at the thought, then noticed the mystery woman next to her. She asked, "I'm sorry, but who are you? I don't like we've met before."

The red-haired lady blinked a bit, staring at the girl in wonder. She then answered with a smile, "It's been a while, hasn't it... mother?"

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be alright?" Emmy asked the saviour of the scene as she was rubbing some of her minor wounds with a washcloth.<p>

"Yes, but I'm surprised how she could still be alive after all that." The same deep voice said in a soft tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's not that I doubt her. I just know that when a sack monster ever bleeds like that, he dies on the same day."

"You mean-!" Emmy shouted, but then trailed off as if knowing the answer. She, the Mystery Case Files, The Predators, The Pets, and everyone else were in the same room together. Eden was in her bottle and the villains were gone out of sight. Surprisingly, Plantara and Evil trachie17 (now calling herself Tricia) stayed behind to listen from another room. They were all in hiding from the music barrier, safe and sound for now. A few minutes before, Emmy (with Eden's help) gave everyone magical earplugs so they wouldn't be affected by the sound.

The person who had spoke was a 6 foot 7 burlap sack of bugs, junk, and trash sewn up together with a scar on his right eye, a stitched-up mouth, a scythe on his back, and black yarn for hair. His name was Othello Reaper Boogie, the nicer, immortal grandfather of the villain, Oogie Boogie. He was wearing a bone necklace around his neck, fingering it as he nodded slowly, "Exactly. She still recovering, but things would only go downhill if she keeps doing what she did last time."

As Othello was talking, the predators were all shaken up with Alex still worried and confused about the whole thing and of Jessy's well-being. She had been let out by a concerned Maverick and she was now rocking back and forth while her father hugged her tightly. She finally spoke, "I didn't know how scary everything could be... even for Jessy. What did she say back there?"

To everyone's surprise, all the predators and Bella answered in unison, "If you touch my friends and Little Supper, I will kill you."

"That's what Oogie and Jessy said in an old demonic language. Only a few monsters and I know it." Bella explained with a sigh, being really serious at the moment, "It seems that OogieJEss is stronger than we thought."

"I just don't get how a fine sweetheart like Jess could be that loud and powerful!" Holt exclaimed in amazement while Marshall and Wormy nodded.

Snaps then realized something and asked, "But what about that music slayer guy, Damien? What's his story?" For a while, everyone had that question in their minds as well. Just what made the haunted Ipod so special?

"Well, funny you should mention about him..." Othello started to say, getting everyone's attention again, "I got some information after researching and I talked to Moana Lisa for the rest of the details. It all started about a year ago..."

**Flashback**

We see a large production factory responsible for making technical and electronical devices as Othello narrated.

**Othello VO: **_You know how there's always new gadgets around and people try to make newer ones while the latest becomes old in almost seconds? Well, one company decided to change all that by making a product that will change everything and put them on top._

Inside the factory, we see many workers in an assembly line, putting all mechanical parts together into creating a newly advanced type of Ipod.

**Othello VO: **_It was to be the most perfect music player in the world, capable of upgrading itself every time... until one worker made a small mistake._

At that moment, one of the workers (who had no rest whatsoever and only been paid mininum wage) was about to break down into slumber. Before he could do that, he thought about being fired and almost panicked. He took the Ipod that he had in his hand and quickly assembled it. He didn't notice that he misplaced a few parts and that some of the wires short-circuited. With a tired yawn, the man placed the red/purple/white music player on a counter and fell back to sleep.

**Othello VO: **_Now who can blame a man for sleeping on the job when he needed the rest, even if he didn't know that the very device he had assembled would be the one that would be judged for the company? It was just one little mistake... that made everything go downhill..._

We later see a business office where many business men and executives of the company were arguing all around the room while the Ipod was placed on the center of the table. There were many cries of:

"You call THIS the best prototype we can make?"

"I knew the 'Perfect Music Player' was a bad idea!"

"Take it away! We don't need this anymore. We failed!"

The arguing continued to an uproar and it resulted in the Ipod getting thrown out the window straight into a metal shopping cart that a person living in the streets would push. The cart then moved down a hill.

**Othello VO: **_... literally! I didn't know what had happened afterwards, but that little Ipod ended up at the clearance table in a department store... but he didn't know it._

The scene then changed to a table full of knick-knacks, accessories, and other trinkets in the clearance section. Among the piles was the little Ipod sitting right next to a familiar pink MP3 player.

**Othello VO: **_The Ipod, having just woken up, didn't know exactly who he was or how he came to be, but he had an idea of his directive._

As the whole room flashed, both music players suddenly turned into their human forms. The Ipod looked like Damien in human form, but he had light purple eyes and he wore white clothing. The MP3 looked like the younger version of Moana Lisa. **(AN: I know this is impossible for music players to do this, but it'll be hard for me to write about an Ipod's life with an MP3 normally.)**

MP3 woke up instantly and saw the new arrival come in. She smiled and ran up to the Ipod, shaking him awake, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"H-Huh?" Ipod opened his eyes slowly to see a beautiful woman looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Clearance." The woman said kindly, "I'm an MP3 player and you must be an Ipod, right?"

"I guess so..." The Ipod groaned, getting up to fix his back. When he was comfortable, his eyes blinked white and he asked himself, "Directive? Directive?"

"Directive? I don't know what that is..." The red-haired woman tilted her head in confusion.

Seeing the innocent look on her face, the Ipod waved his hands and said, "No, forget it. It's not important now. Could you show me around since I'm new here?"

"Sure." MP3 smiled and grabbed the Ipod's hand, leading him across the table.

**Othello VO: **_As time passed, the Ipod forgot about finding his directive and found happiness and love instead. He spent his days with his MP3 friend always... until that faithful day came when customers arrived._

At that moment, MP3 and Ipod were moving objects around so they could like down and rest.

"You know, this is paradise." Ipod sighed happily, looking up towards the 'sky', "I can't imagine a much more perfect place than here."

MP3 gave a soft smile, "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm always going to be here, I think... with you."

The MP3 gasped with her eyes turning faded yellow, "Really? You mean that?"

"I do." Ipod admitted with a blush and, with hesitation, kissed the MP3 on the cheek, making her blush. Before anything else could be said, a loud voice sounded, "Look Daddy!" Both music players turned into their original forms. A giant shadow went over to them and picked them up, revealing itself to be a little boy no more that eight years old.

"Daddy, I got some music players for mommy. Can we keep them?" The little boy pleaded with a puppy face on. His father, who looked like a scientist, walked up behind his eager son.

"Son, I don't think we-" The father stopped when he saw the Ipod in the boy's hands, "Is that what i think it is?" He grabbed the music player and looked at it more, "Yes, this must be the 'perfect' Ipod that failed on the news. I wonder why..." Curious, he paid the cashier so he could test it out. The scientist put on some earphones and listened... only to have a confused look on his face. He turned up the volume to hear better, but it was at maximum level. The sound was not only quiet, but it was also distorted and some of the lyrics were not reconizable... just the beat. Other than that, the Ipod was fine. This didn't please the scientist, though.

"Son..." The man finally spoke, his voice a low tone, "We should get something else for mommy, like a card or something."

"But daddy, why not the music players?" His son asked, sad to see his father putting the Ipod and the MP3 down.

"This one isn't... perfect for her. No one could really hear it. I'll tell you when we get home." With that said, the two walked out of the store. Out of earshot, the music players came back to life and the Ipod ran to the edge of the table, crying out while reaching his hand on the edge, "Wait, come back!"

The purple-eyed device was devastated. He didn't feel wanted by someone because he was not perfect enough. He couldn't help it if he was "born" quiet. It was then that he noticed something more about his surroundings: it wasn't just the clearance table that was his world. It was a whole new bigger world out there beyond the table, full of new and better devices that even he didn't know about till now. Feeling overwhelmed, the Ipod fell on his back and backed away in fear, only to stop at MP3's feet.

"Is something wrong?" The MP3 asked, her eyes glowing blue in worry. Getting up in fright, the Ipod pushed her away and screamed while running away, "Leave me alone!"

"Ipod, wait!" His friend shouted, running after him.

Later at night time, the Ipod was sitting on a pile of wind-up toys, silently crying to himself. He felt alone now and scared of the outside world surrounding him. Yes, he did have the MP3, but they alone were too small to do anything for themselves. He had to do something about it. Was that his directive? That must be it... He was about to get up when a familiar voice asked, "Ipod, are you okay?"

"MP3?" Ipod turned around to see the female MP3 looking at him, her eyes glowing blue.

"What's going on? You've been like this ever since that human picked us up and left us back. You shouldn't feel so bad about it."

"... but it hurt. It really hurt." The Ipod put a hand to his chest, "Even though I don't have a heart like the humans do, I have feelings too." He sighed and continued, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"We can always still be together, right here in the Clearance Table. We wouldn't get hurt in the outside world and we'll be with each other, protecting the other... right?" She waited for an answer.

"... no."

"What?" The red-haired woman gasped in total shock. What had happened to her friend?

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can live up to that promise anymore." The Ipod explained, looking up at the outside world, his eyes reflecting longing and solitude, "We're just two different music players stuck in a small island surrounded by picky sharks. It'll be hard for us to live happily together and I was too blind to see it. I really do like you and I want to be with you, believe me. But it's not you... it's me. I know what my directive is now; I have to be perfect. I NEED to be perfect. If you have perfection, you wouldn't get hurt out there... and in order to do that, I have to go my own way."

"B-B-But I thought... we loved each other. You promised!" The MP3 player cried out, tears falling down her rainbow-colored eyes full with emotion. The Ipod held his friend into a hug and lifted her chin, letting her see his eyes darkened to a violet color.

"I'm sorry... but this is goodbye. I need to do this. Just know that... I sorta... 'loved' you." He leaned down to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, trying to calm her down, but it only left a bitter taste in her mouth. They were going to break the kiss off when a loud female voice from the outside boomed, "Mommy, Daddy, hurry up! The store's about to close soon."

Just then, a deeper voice next to the girl's said, "Slow down, babe! You're almost gonna make me fall!" The music players instantly became normal again, but they seemed stuck together, still holding on the kiss. The shadows came over again to reveal a familiar black-haired, brown-eyed girl. This was Jessy Krelborn as a 16-year-old, carrying a five foot tall Audrey II on her back. She saw the music players and quickly picked them up with a smile.

"Wow, an Ipod and a MP3 together? This must be my lucky day!" Jessy cheered excitedly, "And they look so good too."

"Is there any reason why you go straight into the clearance section?" Twoey asked, a little bored, "Your parents are looking at the other things."

The girl did a small scowl in response to her pet plant, "First of all, I shouldn't be talking if I were you because Dad bought you for a dollar ninety-five. Second, I like cheap things."

"Sweetie, come really quick. The store closes in five minutes!" A woman's voice called out from a distance.

"Okay Mom!"

"And Jessica, you only have three dollars, so you have to make it count!" A light male voice reminded.

"Yes, Daddy!" Jessy shouted. She looked at the price near the table... to see that music devices were three dollars each! The girl sighed sadly before looking back and forth between the two music players.

"What's the matter, girl?" Twoey wanted to know, "Pick something!"

"But it's hard to choose one." Jess argued, lifting up the first player, "The MP3 looks nice, has a nice shade of pink that I like, and it glows different colors. The Ipod looks amazing, has purple, and seems promising. It's almost perfect!"

To himself, the Ipod thought, 'Perfect? Did that human just say that I was 'perfect'?"

"Come on, Jessy!" Both the Authoress' adoptive parents called out in reminder.

"Coming!" The girl took one last look at both devices before making the decision by putting down the Ipod and taking the MP3 to the cash register. While she was paying, no one noticed a couple of vines going over to the clearance table...

When the whole Krelborn family were in their car, Jessy was still looking at her 'new' MP3 when Twoey (who was 'sitting' right next to Jessy) tapped her shoulder, "Hey Jess, look what I got for ya."

"Hmmm?" The tomboy Authoress turned around, to see the Ipod wrapped in the plant's vines. She smiled brightly and hugged her pet plant, "Twoey, you're the best! Now I have both and we can each have one to listen to. It'll be sweet." She held the Ipod in her hands happily before whispering, "I'm going to call you... Damien."

_"Damien?" _The Ipod, now called Damien thought to himself. He then 'smiled', _"I like that name."_

**Othello VO: **_And the rest, you know, is history...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

"… and that's how everything started, I guess." Moana Lisa finished explaining everything in the healing room while Jessy tried to take it all in, "I was with Othello all this time and I attended Monster High for awhile until we came here to help."

"Wow… so to make a long story short, a messed up machine who wants perfection is planning to take over the world?" Jessy asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Exactly."

"But if that's the case, why would he choose me of all people? I'm not that special to anybody-" Jessy was interrupted by six cries of, "Yes you are!" Emmy, Tracy, Jiggly, the two Vore kids, and Alex burst into the room to check up on the wounded tomboy. Jessy blinked at this.

"What happened? What's going on? What are you doing here?" The tomboy Authoress asked in surprise, not expecting more visitors.

Jiggly giggled and wrapped himself around his creator's waist, "We came here to see if you're okay, mommy."

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, blinking while holding hands with Nicole.

"A little." Jessy answered with a sigh, patting her wounded chest softly, "I'm still feeling pain right here, but I'm fine. I'm actually more worried about you guys. I'm sorry for what I did back there; I was feeling confused and angry at the time."

"Don't you worry about it, Jess," Tracy reassured and patted Jessy's back, "We'll take care of everything from now on… even though everyone's still shaken up and Raina's singing randomly. Not to mention-" Emmy shoved an elbow at the Tennyson girl to stop. Before she could say something, Jessy heard a tapping noise and turned to see a large black/green leather book on the window ledge, "What's that?"

Silver flew up to the book and picked it up, examining it carefully. It had the symbol of a person eating another with aura waves surrounding them. Although most of the cover had an ancient language, the hedgehog could read the title 'Predatorra'. He gave it to Jessy in confusion.

"The Predatorra! What's that doing here?" Moana exclaimed in amazement whereas everyone else was confused.

Princess Emeraude spoke up, "Oh! Othello told me about it one time. The Predatorra is a legendary spell book for predators and anyone associated with Vore since ancient times. Only a few people and monsters can read it and perform the spells."

"So if Daddy had magic powers, he could read this book?" Alex wondered while sitting on Jessy's lap.

"Probably yes."

Jessy turned the book over slowly and flipped through the pages, seeing that half the book was blank. When she saw the title page, a note was attached to it.

"Dear Jessica, I know you must be out of your mind, but I want to give this to you for help. This spell book has been passed down from generation to generation and it's now yours. Hope this helps you on your quest to find yourself and to save the city from the Halloween Disaster. Love, Your Mother. P.S. I'll give you a hint: Mothers do whatever they can for their children and they have the biggest of hearts." Jessy read, then nodded to herself while glowing pink.

"So you're remembering about our real parents?" Emmy asked hopefully, eager to have her friend back.

"Yeah, and other things too."

"Such as?" Tracy asked.

Jessy turned to her, "Well, you always hit me whenever I do or say something wrong." Annoyed at that answer, Tracy punched her friend lightly, "Ow! See?"

"Don't hit Auntie Jessy!" Alex shouted as she held Jessy's arm, "She's already hurt."

"No, it's okay. I deserved that." Jessica smiled nervously before looking back at the book, "But I don't deserve this. I didn't know I had magic powers, friends, or family. I'm not even a good singer…"

"If you're so bad of a singer, why don't you show us?" Tracy suggested teasingly. The rest agreed.

"Yeah, sing for us! Sing for us!" Nicole and Charlie cheered while jumping around. Jessy hesitated at first, not wanting to sing, but she saw Emmy's sad face that told her that she was heartbroken, yet she didn't want to look sad in front of everyone. Gulping, she took a deep breath and started to sing, acapella style.

Jessy: **You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel**

**Your touch magnetizing**  
><strong>Feels like I am floating<strong>  
><strong>Leaves my body glowing<strong>

Everyone froze in place upon hearing the first line. It was almost like an angel; the opposite of what Jessy said to be bad. But the girl had her eyes closed and she continued to sing.

Jessy: **They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you**

As she continued to sing, she thought about Oogie and her voice went up an octave, making the room seem to swirl.

Jessy: **You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**

Up near the ceiling, an open air duct carried the volume and sound all across from the healing room, to the hallway, and the main lobby, getting the attention of everyone else.

Jessy: **Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your loving<br>Fill me with your poison**

"Oh…" Marshall started.

"… my…" Billy stuttered, taking off his hat.

"_**Goodness!**_" Raina sung out, her eyes glowing purple as she floated hypnotized again with music notes coming out of her mouth. Othello took out his scythe and shushed them before he went back to listening.

Plantara and Tricia listened as well, but with different expressions; Plantara had her mouth agape in surprise while Tricia turned to her and asked with a raised eyebrow, "So this IS your 'sister', right?" The plant villainess shot a dirty glare in response.

Jessy: **Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be your victim<br>Ready for abduction**

For added measure, Jess thought about Emmy and her voice changed into OogieJess' voice along with her own, making it sound like it was a duet.

Jessy (in OogieJess' Voice): **Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

Once she was finished singing, the tomboy Authoress opened her eyes slowly to see everyone staring at her. Fearing the worst, Jessy looked down, "See? It's terrible."

"Wow…" Alex and Jiggly whispered to themselves in awe.

Moana Lisa cleared her throat from the awkwardness of the scene, "I think that's enough of visiting hours and Jessy should rest now." The group agreed and started to walk out of the room, leaving Emmy and Jessy to themselves (Emeraude stayed a bit to heal Jessy more). When everything seemed clear, Jessy turned to Emmy and asked, "What's wrong, Little Supper?"

"I… just feel that this is… my fault." Emmy finally admitted, trying to keep calm.

"Your fault? What do you mean by that?"

"If we had never went on that mission in Shanghai, Mafiafas would had never absorbed your mind and none of this would've happen." The brown-haired teenager explained, her lip quivering, "Plus, when you were in the Iron Maiden, I should've been more quicker with the spell."

Jessy gasped at that and put both her hands on Emmy's shoulders, "It's okay. Don't think like that. We didn't know and you're doing the best you can. I'm happy for that."

"And yet, your memories aren't coming back... I just don't know what to do. I want everyone safe. I'm… I'm…. scared!" She finally broke down crying and wrapped her arms on Jessy's waist tightly, sobbing on her wounded chest. As the tomboy looked at this in shock, her eyes glowed pink and she had a vision:

_In Jessy's point of view, we only see darkness as we hear Jessy breathing in a sleep-like tone while crying a bit about something. There was a moment of silence before a wet landing sound occurred in the darkness, followed by a large belch. When the noise stopped, Jessy wondered in OogieJess' voice, __**"Huh?"**__ She opened her eyes to see a very swollen stomach made from burlap sloshing about slowly._

_Just then, Emmy's voice was heard from the bulge, "Are you awake, Jessy?"_

"…_**?" **__OogieJess started to say, but nothing came out. This must be Little Supper's name that she couldn't say. The monster held her stomach in concern and asked, __**"What are you doing in there?"**_

"_I'm making you feel better." Emmy replied as she started to shake inside some more._

"…_**, are you feeling alright?" **_

"_Sure."_

_Being touched by this, OogieJess started to smile and stroked her tummy lovingly, giving it a few gentle pats in between._

_Emmy continued, "Jessy, I know you didn't mean to eat everything. It wasn't your fault and I understand that. Besides, if you ever want to eat a friend for comfort, just call me."_

"_**Thank you…" **__OogieJess said softly, __**"Whenever I need someone, I know where I'll always find you…" **__Here, she paused to pat her stomach dearly, __**"… In my tummy. I want you to stay inside me for a long time."**_

"_As long as you want me to, Jessy…"_

As soon as the flashback ended, Jessy's eyes turned back to normal and she returned the hug, rubbing Emmy in affection, "It's okay… I'm here… We all get scared sometimes… Now, try to cheer up for me?" Emmy sniffled a bit before she looked up and nodded. Jessy smiled softly, **"That's my Little Supper."**

"Thank you, Jessy." The leader of the Mystery Case Files returned the smile before following the others back outside. After that, Jessy's expression was the one that turned to sadness and deep thought, thinking about something.

Once Emmy and the others got out of the room to let Jessy recover some more, there was only Princess Emeraude and Jessy left. Jessy was fingering her newly acquired spell book slowly while the princess just stared at her, mesmerized.

"You are amazing. Don't you know that? To have someone care for you that much and all…" Emeraude spoke up. There was a moment of silence before Jessy answered quietly, "… I can't stay."

"What?" The blonde-haired woman jumped back, shocked.

"I know that they care for me, but how can I care for them the same way if I'm just sitting here while the enemy is getting stronger? It just isn't right. And to top it off, my memory is weakening by the minute. I can't even say Little Supper's name right." To prove her point, she stuttered, "E… Em-"

Emeraude put a hand to Jessy's shoulder and rubbed it to make her feel better, "It's okay. Things will turn out fine. They always do."

The tomboy didn't listen. She didn't want to sit around anymore. Taking out a blank sheet of paper, she began to write on it with Emeraude looking over her shoulder. She read it aloud, "Dear Little Supper, I'm sorry but by the time you have read this, I would be far away from here and already in the enemy's base. I…"

"Jessy, you shouldn't do this. We all care about you and your well being." The Princess explained with concern, "Going out would be part of Mafiafas or Damien's plan and I believe that you going out would cause something major to happen… I'm sure of it." She then walked to the window and watched the dark red skies as string music began and she started to sing.

Emeraude: **I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand <strong>

As Emeraude twirled around, Jessy was too busy opening the Predatorra to a blank page and drawing a picture of Emmy on there with a longing sigh, joining in on the singing.

Jessy: **And though I'd like to stand by her  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have <strong>

Emeraude: **The worst is just around the bend **

Jessy finished her sketch of Emmy until she added in a pair of rectangular glasses with rounded edges. She smiled a tiny bit and started to add in more characters.

Jessy: **And does she notice **

**My feelings for her?**

She stopped when she noticed that she was drawing herself and Oogie on each side of Emmy, hugging her. She thought about Emmy and OogieJess together, but then shook her head since she couldn't remember that well. If only she could get her memory back…

Writing the word 'Separation' on the top of the page, Jessy closed the book and got up slowly, ripping up her Runaway Letter in the process.

Jessy: **And will she see **

**How much she means to me?  
>I think it's not to be <strong>

Jessy then joined Emeraude by the window with sorrow in her eyes. The woman noticed this and hugged the tomboy Authoress tight to calm her down.

Emeraude: **What will become of you, my friend?  
>Where will your actions lead us then? <strong>

On the word 'actions', Jessy looked up at the princess and blinked, thinking. Maybe she had to do something and she would have to figure out herself. She thought of that and of all the friends in the group smiling at her and beckoning her to join them.

Jessy: **Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>In their enthusiastic cloud <strong>

When she saw the Mystery Case Files in her vision smiling at her, Jessy grabbed at her chest and felt a wound in her heart. Finally, she thought of Emmy and OogieJess holding hands together and looking at each other like sisters lovingly. The image stayed on screen.

Jessy: **Try as I may it doesn't last**

While Jessy went somewhere, we still see the image on screen and Emeraude was still looking outside, worried about what happened. She turned to her side, still believing that Jessy was still there.

Emeraude: **But will you ever **

**Be back together?**

The Emmy and OogieJess image were still holding hands together and looking at each other for a long time… until Emmy faded quickly on the words 'No, I think not'. OogieJess looked around for his/her friend, but Emmy never came back. Saddened by this, OogieJess seemed to howl mournfully and separate into Jessy and Oogie Boogie. Jessy dropped down to her knees and started to cry while Oogie bent down and hugged her, scowling. The image then disappeared quickly.

Jessy: **No, I think not **

**It's never to become **

Emeraude gasped at Jessy's words and turned around, seeing that Jessica had opened one of the opposite windows and is now standing on the ledge with spell book in hand and her back to Emeraude. Sadly, she turned her head slightly to look back at the woman. The princess was surprised to not only see Jessy leaving, but that she saw Jessy briefly turning into OogieJess, who looked like an emotional wreck. With sadness and pain in her/his eyes, OogieJess sang softly for the last time.

OogieJess: **For I am not… the one**

With that said, OogieJess turned back to Jessy and she jumped off the ledge, disappearing out of sight. Emeraude ran to the window and looked out in search of her friend, but she saw no one. A piece of paper flew into her face and the princess read it in worry:

"_**Little Supper… I'm sorry…"  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Jessy's gone!"<p>

"What?" Othello and the others turned to see Emeraude and Emmy running rapidly towards them. After the princess told her what had happened with the confused Authoress, Emmy became upset and went to Othello.

"She seems depressed that she can't remember anything and she just ran off for no reason." The Authoress explained, breathing heavily while doing so. Othello hugged her to let her calm down and turned to Bella, "Is this true?"

"Yes and the hologram's getting worse." Bella said urgently, taking out the green device and turned on the Oogie Hologram, seeing that Oogie was fading even more slowly and he was frowning.

"Oh no, this is not good!" Starz looked on in horror.

"What should we do?" Wormy asked.

Othello started to think a little while still holding onto a crying Emmy before he got a plan, "One of us would have to go get her while the rest and I will go join with the other group later to help." Everyone seemed to agree with this idea.

"Othello," Bella walked up to the immortal boogeyman seriously, "With your permission, the Hyna Squad and I will be the ones to get Jess-a-bell back."

"Arabella, are you sure?"

"Please don't hurt her… like I did!" Emmy exclaimed in half-sob.

Bella turned to her friend and smiled, giving her a Thumbs Up, "Don't worry, my little bunny rabbit. I'll be gentle and I WILL bring Jessy back."

* * *

><p><em>Mystery Street<em>

_Around 9 PM- Time Not Certain_

Jessy ran as fast as she could across the grave, torn streets. She couldn't stay with the people that she once remembered as her friends. With her mind blank and evil threatening to destroy all that she loved, she had to get away to save them. She passed many over-turned garbage cans and cars until she dived behind a bush and hid. Once she caught her breath, Jessy poked her head out to see some people in groups, posing in defense in case the musical monstrosity should ever show up again.

"Everything's messed up…" Jessy whispered to herself as she sat back down with a worried look on her face, "Is it all because of me?" She looked down to see a dirty puddle of water in some pavement, glittering in the moonlight. Crawling towards it, she saw the reflection of OogieJess looking back at her. She frowned and touched the water as she growled in demonic language.

"**Is it me who's causing this or something more?" **The Authoress asked in OogieJess' voice, **"What am I?"**

She waited for an answer, but none came.

**"Come on, I know that you have the answers. Help me- us- remember!" **Jessy demanded her monster form to talk.

Still nothing.

In a loud snarl, Jessy splashed at the water and stopped using the deep voice, but the reflection was still there. She then took out the Predatorra and flipped a few pages, only to slam it shut.

"Who am I fooling? This is a spell book, not an encyclopedia for different situations! Mother… Little Supper… anyone, please help me. I don't know what to do!" As she said this, the tomboy bent down and cried a little while two figures watched her from behind.

"I'm just a confused child with no idea about my life, none of my loved ones are there for me, and I feel like a monster!" She broke down sobbing and covering her face with the palms of her hands. In a few seconds, a warm pale hand touched her shoulder gently and a monotone voice said, "Welcome to my world…"

"GAH!" Jessy jumped in fright at the sudden remark and tried to grab at the hand, only to grab a handful of sand, "Huh?" She looked up to see the faces of Gaara and Naruto staring down at her. As she glowed pink briefly, Jessy got up and gave Naruto a big hug, sniffling some tears out while doing so.

"It's going to be okay, Jess. We're here." Gaara reassured Jessy as he watched on.

"Guys, I'm so glad to see you again!" Jessy sobbed, still clinging onto the kid with the orange jumpsuit. Naruto held onto her for a few seconds before he tried to push her off.

"Yeah, I love ya too, Jess... now would you please get off of me and let's go?" Naruto finally got Jessy off and he held one of her hands while Gaara held the other hand.

"Wait, where are we going?" The Authoress asked, being dragged by the ninja boys.

"We're going back to the others so that they would not worry and that you will be unharmed." Gaara replied back, not losing stride to his steps. The black-haired tomboy finally let go of the boys' hands and turned back.

"Okay, just let me get my spell-" Jessy was about to pick up the Predatorra when she suddenly froze and glanced at the red-head slowly before saying, "Blushy…"

In response, Gaara's cheeks turned light pink. **(AN: Warning... this is a Gaara Fangirl/OOC moment. I know he doesn't blush that easily, but work with me.)** This caused Jess to frown.

"Bella Hyna, you and the others are really starting to get on my nerves sometimes!"

Naruto blinked a few times in confusion, "How did you know that Bella was Gaara and that the Hyna Squad was looking for you?"

"The REAL Gaara of the Sand would have asked me 'what was wrong' first BEFORE telling me to go somewhere safe!" Jessy retorted while turning her head away, obviously hurt from the action. Gaara/Bella turned Jess' head back to him while having a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Jessy-kun, I know how upset you must be, but you have to listen to me when I say that this is dangerous. I have seen your visions and the future. If you continue on alone like this, you will get killed." Gaara/Bella explained, "The best thing to do as of now is to go back, recover, and attack as a group."

Moment of silence.

"Don't you think that I don't know that? I saw these visions too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up that easily." Jessy answered, her hands tightening into fists as she said this while holding back tears. "Besides, it would be more trouble if I'm with the others. It's me that they want, not them! I would only be a burden and a damsel to you..."

The shapeshifter frowned, "If you were helpless like a damsel, you would be screaming by now... and we'll protect you, I promise."

"I'm not going to take that risk and have my friends hurt for me. I'm leaving and that's final!"

"But wait and listen!" Naruto pleaded as he got in front of her, "We know what's going to happen and you're not ready for this. You don't have the qualities of a savior. Ya gotta go through us if you want to prove us wrong!"

Jessy gave Naruto a dry look, "That's what I intend to do." With a huff, she pushed Naruto aside and started walking away. The two ninjas stared at each other before following the girl as a guitar was heard playing off screen.

Naruto kept on Jessy's trail while Gaara/Bella got on a platform of sand and floated ahead. Once he was in Jessy's range, the shape shifter started to sing.

Gaara/Bella: **My mind is clearer now**

**At last all too well**

**I can see **

**Where we all**

**Soon will be**

Naruto did a hand sign and multiple shadow clones came out and ran toward Jessy as he sang as well.

Naruto: **If you strip away**

**The myth from the man**

**You will see **

**Where we all**

**Soon will be**

When they both had the girl surrounded, both ninjas sang out while Jessy froze and looked up to the floating sand and Naruto clones.

Both: **Jessy!**

Gaara/Bella: **You've started to believe**

**The things they say of you**

Naruto: **You really do believe**

**This talk of great hero is true**

Jessy scowled and started running, dodging the bullets of sand and punching the clones after her while doing so.

Naruto: **And all the things you've ever done**

**Will soon get swept away**

Gaara/Bella: **You've begun to matter more**

**Than the things you say**

When there were only a few shadow clones left, Naruto stopped his attack and decided to get into Jessy's stubborn head... with music.

Naruto: **Listen Jessy**

**I don't like what I see**

**All I ask is that you listen to me**

Gaara/Bella decided to join by floating behind Jessy when she was not looking and put an arm to her shoulder, touching her cheek softly.

Gaara/Bella: **And remember**

**I've been your best friend **

**All along**

Jessy touched the hand for a brief second before she scowled and pushed the hand away. With her eyes glowing purple, she made a purple forcefield appear around her, pushing both boys and the shadow clones away. Gaara/Bella and Naruto didn't give up though.

Naruto: **You have set them all on fire**

Gaara/Bella: **With a voice to match a large choir**

Naruto: **And they'll hurt you **

**When they find they're wrong**

"Hey Boss, I've got an idea! Just distract her." Naruto cried out, dashing backwards while the shapeshifter nodded and made sand clones appear to break the shield down.

Gaara/Bella: **I remember when this whole thing began**

**No talk of Savior then**

**We called you a "man"**

Jessy saw this and stepped back, her eyes getting to be hollow as she growled. Pushing the forcefield back against the sand clones, she was about to attack when a blue light caught her eye.

Naruto: **And believe me**

**My admiration for you**

**Hasn't died**

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried out with a moving blue sphere in the palm of his hand and he ran towards her rapidly. Thinking fast, Jessy leaned backwards near Gaara/ Bella, causing the rasengan to touch the sand shield and for an explosion to occur, sending all three back.

Gaara/Bella: **But every word you now say**

Naruto: **Gets twisted 'round some other way**

Gaara/Bella: **And they'll hurt you **

**If they think you've lied**

Once all the smoke and sand cleared, Jessy was seen crawling away from the whole mess while Gaara/Bella saw this and started to get mad.

"Okay... no more Miss Nice Hyna!" The shapeshifter growled and did a transformation shift, making the sand cover the right side of Gaara's face, his right eye turned yellow, his right arm turn into huge sand claws, and he now had a long sand tail. This was Gaara's half Shukaku form.

**"Come back here with us, Jessica!" **Possessed Gaara/Bella demanded, slamming his sand claw near Jessy's side, but the girl started to dodge each blow that the half-demon could do. Naruto was first taken aback by Bella's attitude, but then decided to join in with a few punches.

Gaara: **OogieJess, your monster form**

Bella: **Should have stayed a great unknown**

Naruto: **Like Othello with his hood**

All Three: **He'd have made good**

**"NEVER!" **Jessy roared in OogieJess' voice and held up her hands, grabbing the huge claw and holding it still. For some reason, she had the strength to keep it at a distance.

Naruto tried to intervene by pushing at the tomboy's chest, but Jessy slammed the claw on top of him.

Naruto: **A full stomach and an air-filled chest**

Bella: **Would have suited Jessy best**

Gaara: **You'd have caused nobody harm**

All Three: **No one alarm**

Both the Leaf Ninja and the half-demon shapeshifter got up from the blast and stepped back, amazed. Where was that power coming from? Before they could think more, Jessy's fist glowed a vibrant purple as she exclaimed, **"Earth Style: Seismic Blast!" **

A purple blast erupted and a tremor occured, making the teens wobble off balance.

Naruto: **Listen Jessy**

**Do you care for your race?**

Shukaku-Gaara/Bella: **Don't you see we must keep in our place?**

"Jessy, stop this! We're your friends!" Naruto shouted while Possessed Gaara/Bella used the sand to trap Jessy by the ankles.

Naruto: **We are occupied**

**Have you forgotten how put down we are?**

Jessy struggled in the sand's grip and panicked, her hollow eyes darting back and forth. Quickly, she took out the Predatorra and flipped through the pages for a spell.

Bella: **I am frightened by the crowd**

Half Shukaku-Gaara: **For we are getting much too loud**

Naruto: **And they'll crush us if we go too far**

All Three: **If we go**

**Too far!**

Finding the page 'Separation' where she had drawn Emmy, herself, and Oogie before, Jessy touched it with a glowing purple hand. In a moment, Oogie in human form appeared at her side. Realizing that writing in the spell book resulted into creating new spells, she smirked to herself before grabbing Oogie's hand. As a music interlude occured and the sounds of clapping were present, Oogie pulled Jessy out of the sand and led her back to higher ground with some shadow clones that Naruto summoned following them.

"Dang it! She's just too stubborn to listen. What could be worse?" Naruto complained. Just then, he and the shapeshifter got a splitting headache and Jack Spicer's voice was heard off screen mostly in Bella's head.

"Uh Bella? We have a problem..."

"What kind of problem, Spicer?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, wanting to know.

"The Decepticons and I noticed that with each passing second..." Jack Spicer hesistated, "Oogie Boogie... is leaving the Hyna Squad."

"WHAT?" Naruto and Possessed Gaara/Bella shouted in unison. No one had ever left their family before.

**"Not on my watch!" **The half demon-shapeshifter growled, running after the runaway duo with Naruto following.

Bella: **Listen Jessy**

**To the warning I give**

Naruto: **Please remember that I want us to live**

Half Shukaku-Gaara: **But it's sad to see**

All Three: **Our chances weakening **

**With every hour**

Finally having enough of this chase, Possessed Gaara/Bella stopped and shouted something that made both Oogie and Jessy stop dead in their tracks.

Half Shukaku-Gaara: **All your sacks of bugs are BLIND!**

On 'blind', Oogie and Jessy turned around slowly in killing intent, but the intent disappeared completely when the sand turned into a replica of a smiling Emmy outstretching her arms for a hug.

All Three: **Too much heaven on your mind**

The boogeyman-turned-human and the Authoress ran up to the Emmy replica and touched it gently, whispering, **"Little Supper?" **Jessy hugged Emmy's waist and Oogie held Emmy's hands while Naruto caught up with them and looked on, seriously.

Bella: **It was beautiful**

Naruto: **But now, it's sour**

Suddenly, the sand gave way and the replica broke down into nothing, making Jessy stumble backwards and grasp at her sand-covered hands. She looked up to see her friends looking at her and she stood up with a pained expression on her face.

**"I'm sorry that I have to do this," **Jessy said in OogieJess' voice, **"But I'm not well enough to see my best friends yet. Until I can get some of my memory back, I have to leave for a little while... I'm sorry." **Without saying another word, Jessy and Oogie took off running in the distance, never turning back.

All Three: **Yes**

**It's all gone**

**Sour**

Upset at this, Bella separated from Gaara and was about to follow after the two when the two ninjas grabbed her arms and stopped her.

"No, Boss. Don't follow." Naruto pleaded with a frown.

Half Shukaku-Gaara agreed with his tail drooping down low, "She's just overwhelmed. She needs alone time now." Bella finally realized it and looked down, ashamed that she almost failed. She ran up to Naruto and hugged him, about to cry.

"It'll be alright, Bella." The kid in the orange jumpsuit comforted, rubbing the shapeshifter's shoulders.

"I'll go ahead and follow Jessy and Oogie from a distance to make sure they don't do something drastic." The Sand Jinchuuriki offered. When Bella nodded an OK, he took off in amazing speed after the runaways.

In honest truth, Gaara was worried for Jessy in her current state. Anything could happen to her in mere seconds! Kept only to his thoughts, Half Shukaku-Gaara pursued on his hunt for the target.

Half Shukaku-Gaara VO: **Listen Jessy**

**To the warning I give**

**Please remember that**

**We want you to live…  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Things were not going so well for all the neighbors at Mystery Street. They were living in constant fear for the moment, afraid to get hurt or sing again. Some Authors and adults tried to calm others down.<p>

Near a pile of sandbags, an unlikely group of figures were getting ready for an attack. Have you ever heard of this one; a puppet-master, a fan-user, a man-eating plant, a wizard, and an Army bear protecting the innocent? **(AN: *the audience boos and throws trash at the Authoress* Hey, it took me forever to come up with that one!)**.

Anyway, Flippy was squatting down low while looking through a pair of binoculars, saying, "Everything's clear on the battlefield so far. How're things on the home front?"

"Great." Cedric replied, "We are all armed and ready for any attack, but we hadn't heard anything from the main group or the Mystery Case Files yet."

"By the way, what happened to your girlfriend?" Kankuro asked the bear.

"She said something about convincing the music player into going to our side and left before she could explain it to me. I hope she's alright."

"Man, I hate this day! I'm starving, my owner and the others aren't back yet, and there's a machine that makes us sing every time it's near." Audrey II complained with a growl, "If I get my vines on whoever started this, they're gonna get it!"

"Guys, we have an incoming massive object flying at ten o'clock!" Flippy announced suddenly as he pointed to Damien the music slayer coming into the area with that dreadful hum of his. Everyone started to panic at another song coming up.

"Enough of this!" Temari frowned as she stood up and took out her giant fan, "I'm ending it right now."

"No, Temari-" Kankuro shouted, but Temari was already going out in range for the attack by running towards Damien.

**"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" **Temari screamed, but sung out the last word as she unfolded her fan and swung it open, creating a strong air current at a high speed. Damien saw this coming and let the wind hit him. Although he was pushed back a few times, the giant I-Pod stayed in place. Temari cursed herself mentally at that.

Before anyone could sing a word out, a puff of red smoke suddenly appeared in the middle of the street, making everyone duck down. Many probed lights came out from the red clouds until the smoke cleared out, revealing the man behind it all; Mafiafas.

The evil sorceror looked on proudly at the scene with Evil Billy in the background, controlling some robots to cast a spotlight on him. Once everyone got their eyes in attention, Mafiafas strolled up to the Music Slayer... in song!

Mafiafas: **Only I, Mafiafas, know  
>How to tame this beast and soul<br>Won't you listen to my power ballad solo?**

Suddenly, a female voice sang from far away, interrupting the villain.

Unknown Female VO: **It ain't your solo!**

Everyone turned their heads and gasped to see Kiky standing at the end of the block, wearing a bright red wedding/ballroom dress with black web designs on it, complete with gloves and everything. She was dressed as Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice.

From up above, Damien heard the scene in interest with his... uh, face lines(?) while he stopped dead in tracks. Mafiafas glared at the fox whereas the rest of the neighbors dropped their jaws in unison and Flippy just stared at his girlfriend with a light pink blush on his face.

"Oh... my... gosh..." was all that Flippy could whisper. Kiky smiled and continued to sing while walking up to the giant Ipod.

Kiky: **In a world of innocent minds**

During the song, many of the neighbors hid in fear while the fox girl kept walking until Mafiafas pushed her away to sing. Growling a bit, Kiky shoved the sorceror back down.

Mafiafas: **Where genius is dissed by ignoramus mankind**

Kiky: **Prepare to be pleasantly astounded**

Mafiafas: **Astounded, oh!**

Before Kiky could continue, Mafiafas sent a blast of energy at her and sand out loud, getting the attention of Damien.

"What's this?" The I-Pod murmered to himself, having full interest at the duet performing. As Kiky growled and was about to flip out, Mafiafas made a purple glowing microphone appear and sang into it with Evil Billy and his robots vocalizing in tune.

Mafiafas: **I wanna control you**

Evil Billy and Robots: **Want to control you oooh**

Suddenly, Kiky swiped the microphone away and sang again, only for Mafiafas to steal it back and pretend to play a guitar.

Kiky: **I want to make you mine**

Mafiafas: **I wanna cajole you**

Evil Billy and Robots: **Want to cajole you oooh**

Kiky: **An offer that I hope you shan't decline**

As this struggle pursued on, Damien thought about the performance: That fox girl, Kiky, had something special. Sure, he didn't "like-like" her, but she'd make a good servant. On the other hand, Mafiafas had more power. In fact, he had the power to bring him back to "life" and give him a limitless supply of energy. Plus, he was evil too! Maybe he and Damien... were related.

Kiky: **I've got a notion of devotion  
>And you're the one for me<strong>

Damien's thoughts were interrupted by the singing of Kiky. When Mafiafas was about to push her away again, the HTF Authoress growled, grew claws and fangs, and her eyes flashed yellow. This was Evil Kiky. She stepped towards the spotlight and dropped to her knees as she sang loudly.

Evil Kiky: **A mutant disaster**

Mafiafas rolled his eyes and made another microphone appear, singing into it even louder.

Mafiafas: **I'll be your master!**

It was now clear who Damien will choose as his "master". He slowly extended his long glowing earphones towards the duet.

Evil Kiky: **And together we'll be**

Mafiafas: **In wonderful wicked harmony**

On 'wicked harmony', the earphones went past the flipped out fox girl and wrapped around the evil sorceror, taking its time. Evil Kiky had a shocked face, but scowled while she tried to sing some more when Mafiafas belted out his notes, having the music slayer completely in his spell.

Evil Kiky: **Like a beautiful-**

Mafiafas: **Evil  
>Destiny<strong>

"What? I thought good always conquered evil!" Evil Kiky's face seemed to say.

"Not today, kit!" Mafiafas seemed to smirk as he was lifted up into the air by the earphones. He sent a force blast at the fox girl, making her fall on her dress.

Evil Kiky: **Livin' large**

Mafiafas: **It adds a new charge  
>Of metropolitan TYC<strong>

Everyone who had saw what happened couldn't believe it. The bad guy was actually winning! Evil Kiky rubbed her head in pain as Flippy came to her side and hugged her tight. Mafiafas smirked at this whereas Evil Billy frowned and crossed his arms from the sidelines. He'd better get paid for this musical number!

Mafiafas: **I've got a notion of devotion  
>And you're the one for me<strong>

Finally, Damien placed Mafiafas on his "back" carefully. The sorceror sighed in victory and laid himself on the giant flying Ipod, almost hugging it affectionately. He then sang out the last line.

Mafiafas: **You're the one for me~**

As Mafiafas held out the word 'me', Damien used his giant earphones to cross them in an archway in order to form a giant heart around Mafiafas. For added measure, the heart twinkled briefly and Damien hummed loudly in a purr, **"Daddy..."**

"Please don't call me that." The sorceror said in sing-song voice while clenching his teeth in annoyance, not wanting to ruin his moment of victory.

All the other residents of Mystery Streets looked up at this and figured that they were now doomed because of this powerful alliance. Temari put down her fan in disbelief and commented on Mafiafas' singing.

Temari: **It's the lilt of an angel's choir**

She almost fell backwards, but Kankuro caught her just in time. Twoey looked at this with a frown and growled.

Audrey II: **I sense events taking a turn for the dire**

Evil laughter suddenly filled the air when Mafiafas stood up on top and grabbed the earphones as if they were reigns. Smirking evilly, the warlock shot red blasts of energy at everyone, destroying many items of property in his wake.

Flippy snarled and was about to flip out when Mafiafas saw him, "Oh no you don't!" The green bear suddenly glowed a dark purplish-red and was sent flying into a nearby yard deep into the ground. Once he was buried alive, a tombstone fell down reading 'Here Lies Flippy' on it.

"Flippy!" Evil Kiky cried out in fear, not noticing the earphones behind her until it was too late.

**BLAST!**

A purple energy ball hit the fox girl on the back, causing her to drop on her knees and groan in pain. After a few seconds, she started to transform; bones growing our of her body into armor, her tail growing long and scaley, and the skull of a Tyrannosaurus Rex was on her head like a helmet. Her red dress was ripping at its seams and her eyes glowed a golden red. She was transformed into a dinosaur fossil-like predator. **(AN: To imagine her body, think of Kimimaro's second cursed state from "Naruto").**

"Now kill!" Mafiafas ordered Predator Kiky before laughing and flying off on the Music Slayer. The new dinosaur fox girl roared in reply and started to bound off in a straight direction for the first victims. Unknowingly, she was running right towards Jessy Krelborn and Oogie (with Half Shukaku-Gaara behind them), who stopped and saw Predator Kiky in front of them.

"Told ya so!" Twoey yelled off screen while the separated sack monster gasped and stepped back, not knowing what to do. It was only a matter of time...


	10. To Survive

**AN: (we see the Authoress looking as tired as ever with her head on a pillow and her eyes slightly closing) Thank you everyone for the reviews! I have worked night and day on this chapter. I had to clean my room, go through sweat and tears, but I'm proud of myself. Happy New Year to everyone I know... if I miss the 1/1/13 date, oh well... I tried. I created a poll on the most favorite story of 2012 and surprisingly, "A Musical Nightmare" had the most votes. Looking back, I kinda know why and wanted to do something special, so I wanted to update on this story as a New Year's gift. I had to change everything due to time and length of the chapter. I tried not to go too deep and there's going to be more variety later on. Note, this is going to be the only Mystery Case Files adventure that is long. My future MCF stories will be shorter than this. There are references here and there as well as a look back of 2012 and what writing is to come this year. If you have any ideas, comments, or suggestions, please comment and/or PM. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy and have had pleasant holidays~**

**Songs Featured:**

_I Will Survive (by Gloria Gaynor)- Jessy and OogieJess' Voice_

_Survivor (by Destiny's Child)- Jessy, Twoey, Mini-Twoeys, Shadow, and OogieJess  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Look out!"

That was the only thing Jessy had to scream before she, Oogie, and Half Shukaku-Gaara jumped out of the way, landing onto the dirt and grass near the sidewalk.

"What the heck WAS that?" Oogie exclaimed while dusting the dirt off himself and rolling onto his back. The half jinchuuriki had landed on his feet and he tilted his head up to see Predator Kiky turning around to them with a snarl.

"If we don't do something now, that'll be our deaths." Shukaku-Gaara replied, then glanced around the area, "Where's Jessica?"

Across the other side of the sidewalk was Jessy, who had landed on a gravestone with her head stuck in the dirt. She picked her head up and spat the mud out in disgust before slowly s up.

"Hey, are you okay over there?" A male voice called out. Jessy turned to see Kankuro and Temari going up to her.

"I'm fine... I think. Thank you... Sir?" The Authoress hesitated not remembering the puppet master one bit. It was then that Temari noticed something, "Wait, you two are not singing... and neither am I!"

"If you can call THAT singing!" Shock, Lock, and Barrel shouted as they poked their heads out of a bush serving as their hiding place.

"Say what you will of that Music Slayer," Lock crossed his arms, "But he can sell a tune!" His cohorts nodded in agreement.

"And some guys were not meant to sing..." Barrel pointed out. Everyone looked around until they stared right at Kankuro.

The puppet-master stepped back a bit, "What?"

"Okay, I may have difficulty remembering you guys, but please help me. My friends are in danger as well. If we work together, we can stop this madness and return to normal." Jessy pleaded, still on the ground. To her relief, everyone agreed with a half-hearted cheer. Just as she was about to get up, Jessy felt something tug her leg tightly.

"Huh?" The Authoress blinked, lifting up her leg to see a familiar green bear with his clothing ripped, his right ear chewed on, and his lower half torn right off, revealing his intestines. Looking up with his yellow/blue eyes, the new zombie groaned. "Finally!"

...

Everyone screamed and ran away from Zombie Evil whereas Jessy fell on her butt and gasped in fright, "AAH, a zombie!"

"Wait, it's not what you think!" Evil tried to explain, but Jessy didn't listen and attempted to drag herself to scrape the bear off.

"I am not having my already broken brain be eaten today!"

Evil slapped his forehead in annoyance before putting a claw on Jessy's hand, "Jessica Kreborn, it's me!" Jessy's eyes glowed pink and she stopped.

"Flippy?" She asked in a whisper, touching his paw in realization, "What in the-"

"I'll explain later, but now's not the time." The bear got up the best he could, trying to crawl forward. "Just be quiet and follow me. We're going to be spotted!"

Unknown to them, a dark purple energy ball saw them from the trees, acting as a camera before it disappeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the remaining Mystery Case Files and the main group of survivors were out of the safe headquarters and were heading off to meet with the others. Bella and Naruto got back and told them everything that happened. They were concerned, but Leah and Temari had contacted Starz by walkie-talkie that Jessy was near the area as well, making everyone sigh in relief.<p>

"Great! Now we can all meet up together and get some action!" Tracy cheered, but was interrupted by a familiar hum. The group looked up to see The Music Slayer flying high, emitting an evil laugh as he shot out blasts of energy contained with musical notes. One of them hit Emeraude at the neck, making her fall.

"Emeraude!" Othello exclaimed as he and Moana rushed up to her. The ethereal woman tried to get up while clinging to a rainbow-colored energy being on her neck. She cried out, her voice getting softer and softer until it was all gone. When that happened, the energy let go and floated up back to Damien with Emeraude's voice in tow. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no... " Now that Damien was also taking away voices, they had to be really careful.

* * *

><p><em>Mystery Street<em>

_10:00 PM_

Oogie and Shukaku-Gaara dragged themselves around aimlessly on the street floor, looking for anyone in the deserted street. They stopped by a house to rest.

"We've been searchin' for... fifteen minutes and there's nobody out here!" Oogie complained, taking deep heavy breaths.

Shukaku-Gaara glanced at him in thought, cushioning himself with his tail while doing so. After a couple of seconds, he responded, "Why are we still doing this, then?"

Oogie blinked, "What do you mean?"

"We're part of the Hyna Squad, remember? You saw what was going to happen. You and Jessy will get killed out there. Why are you risking your life for some chicks?"

At that statement, Oogie slammed his 'fist' onto the wall, growling in anger. "They are not just some chicks. They're more than that!" He glared with a protective gleam that OogieJess would have.

"You're acting like him/her again." Shukaku sighed, then got an idea, "Wait a minute. Audrey Two could be nearby and he's has the common sense out of the three of us... so if we find him, we could get this-" He suddenly got interrupted by a loud, commanding outburst.

"C'mon this way, you maggots!" Both monsters turned to see Zombie Fliqpy crawling on the grass with Jessy close behind him. Shukaku-Gaara and Oogie shrugged before they followed suit.

"So, we got a plan?" Oogie asked the rotting soldier.

Evil glanced over slightly, "Working on it..."

"Oh great... if this keeps up, we're going to be in a problem like Little Magic Shop of Horrors all over again." The demonic ninja complained while Oogie glowed a bit in memory.

"Best fic so far." He smirked to himself.

"Come on, you guys!" Jessy brought the boys' attention, "How is a jinchuuriki, a magical Authoress, a split-up boogeyman, and a half of a killer zombie bear gonna stop a prehistoric-fox?"

"I swear, these are starting to be like bad jokes every-"

"One more word, Shukaku... and I WILL turn your insides out!" The zombie bear threatened with a quick jerk to his body, making his beret fall onto the grass. Jessy picked it up for him as he continued, "Right now, we need some sort of strategy to bring my girl back and no one needs the sass until later." Rolling his eyes a bit, he put out his claw for his hat.

"Here you go." Jessy said quietly, giving Evil his beret back. The bear just grunted and put it back on. He was silent until he thought of something, turning to the Authoress, "Carry me on your back until I can get a pair of legs."

After hearing that, Jessy started to glow pink and she smirked a bit smugly. With Oogie in unison, she replied in a sing-song tone, **"Say the magic word~"**

_**"NOW, DANG IT!" **_Evil snarled in a stubborn snap at the separated monster, whom let out a cackle/giggle before Jessy picked up the zombie and placed him on her back.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You made me remember about you can't saying 'please'." The Authoress explained, making the bear scoff while Shukaku-Gaara shook his head. Jessy took out the Predatorra and flipped through it, having a good grip of Fliqpy all the while.

"Now, to find the right-"

**CRUNCH!**

Jessy was interrupted by something ripping off a page of her book and she glanced over to see Predator Kiky with the page in her claws, growling lowly.

"... spell?" Jessy squeaked in fear with the monsters glancing on in surprise. This did not look good for them...

* * *

><p>In a metallic like hideout, the villains were watching over the whole street with mirror-like portals all around the room. They looked on with dark interest as everything played out.<p>

"This is just too easy," Mafiafas said, smirking underneath his hood, "With the Mystery Case Files split apart, no one could stop us."

"Uh, Mafiafas..." Evil Billy raised his hand, gesturing to the human Damien next to him, "I have a question: how come we're not singing if the Music Slayer's with us?"

"It'll be better to go over our plans without singing... that's why."

"If you say so."

Damien spoke up as he pushed the evil scientist away, "I know that I've just been reborn, father, but I need to know exactly what the Mystery Case Files are capable of... if you don't mind..."

"First off, don't call me that." The sorcerer threatened before waving his hands towards a wall, "And here's what I have so far." A large purple wall appeared like a massive computer screen and five profiles of the Mystery Case Files popped up. The file 'Starzilla' opened to a full view of Starzilla and her photos.

"Starzilla. Nickame; Starz. She is very clever, eccentric, and has interesting ideas. She has a thing for werewolves, vampires, and some new boogeyman named Pitch Black... don't ask. She is helpful most of the time and has hunting experience. Right now, she's too frightened to make a decision." The scene changes to Starz looking on with the group of toons, seeming shy and unaware of herself.

Next, the file 'trachie17' opened as Mafiafas continued to explain, "Trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson. She has leadership qualities, a ghost form, and many aliens at her disposal. Besides her powers, she has connections with wizards, spinning ninjas and other random things. When the time comes, she leads the Mystery Case Files out of situations. Since today, she has been contemplating whether or not to transform into the killing machine, Tracyhyde." Tracy was seen holding a test tube and a syringe in question.

A file with Raina's picture popped up. "Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau; always the bride and never the bridesmaid. She knows Kung Fu, loves cartoons and her wizard boyfriend, and gets chased by her four suitors most of the time. She's very smart and always helps out whenever she can. Ever since you put that singing spell on her, she's been singing randomly non-stop." The scene in which Raina was hypnotized and floating while singing was shown.

The next file came up on the screen. "Emmydisney17 aka Emmy. The leader and founder of the Mystery Case Files. She loves two boys and is childish in my opinion. She's into soft vore, babies, and other things. Even though she's the true leader, there are times when she is vulnerable... but she's one of the most strongest of the detectives, having the most magic. No matter what happens, she cares about her team. Now, she's at her most weakened state; wondering what to do to save her team, especially to the last (but certainly not least) member of the MCF." He moved the worried Emmy pictures aside to make room for a very big folder before opening it up...

"Oh, Holy Night! What IS that?" Damien exclaimed in shock, astounded that the file was filled with many pictures of Jessy.

"... Stalker~" Evil Billy muttered in Damien's direction, only to get a cold glare from Mafiafas who cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Anyway, this is Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn. The most tomboyish of the group and the most unusual. She hangs out with monsters and sometimes acts crazy with a thing called Hyper State. When she's not shy, she tackles an obstacle head on to protect her friends. Besides the fact that she's beautiful, she's more into vore than any of the members and is the come-to on the subject. Because of this, she has a popular monster form known as OogieJess Hyde." The sorcerer made a full view of OogieJess appear as he sighed lovingly, "Isn't she perfect and interesting?"

On that comment, Damien took a good look at the monster before narrowing his eyes and scowled. After a few moments, he answered, "Yeah... interesting..." Evil Billy picked up on it.

"So that's the Mystery Case Files so far. If we continue on with our plan, this whole city and the world will be ours to control. After that, we'll alter Sweet Pie's memories and she'll be mine forever. Now gentleman, let's go gather more voices." Mafiafas beckoned the two villains and left the room. Damien still had his eyes on the screen and he was about to follow when Evil Billy tapped his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Music Slayer- may I call you Music Slayer? I have a proposition for you." The evil clone proposed, "I ask that you give me some of your power so that I could do my part of our evil plan and get my prize as well."

Damien raised an eyebrow, unsure about the offer, "What makes you think you're music-slaying material?"

"Well, I can create metallic lackeys, have only been in this story so far, plan to beat my good clone, marry his girl, and kill Jessy... but Mafiafas said to me that I can have your power!"

At that answer, the Music Slayer frowned.

"Oh, and I prefer to sing one-sided love duets." Evil Billy added.

* * *

><p>Few seconds later...<p>

"And STAY OUT!" Damien shouted, kicking Evil Billy out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"Geez, what's his problem?" The boy asked himself while rubbing his head. "Well, at least he took my robot ideas."

* * *

><p>"Man, that was weird..." The Music Slayer muttered to himself, then turned back to the information screen displayed before him. He glared at OogieJess' picture, almost seeming to loathe it until he spotted something in the camera area. The new slave, Predator Kiky, had a page of a spell book in her claws. He zoomed the image and read the page, seeing a spell for vore on it. He smirked evilly.<p>

"Looks like I have an advantage after all..." Damien said as if talking to OogieJess before creating a microphone out of thin air and talking into it, "Testing... one, two, three. There's going to be a change of plans. As of right now, the main objective is... to destroy OogieJess!" He laughed evilly and shifted back into I-Pod form, flying out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute... you're on OUR side?!" Tracy yelled. After the group of survivors and Mystery Case Files went searching for Jessy, they found Plantara and Tricia in front of them with frowns on their faces.<p>

"As much as we hate it, we have to work together so that this NEVER happens again." Tricia said seriously.

Plantara added, "Besides, I'm... actually afraid for Jessy and that hungry bug-sack."

When he/she was mentioned, Emmy looked down sadly in thought, _'What if something happens to her right now and we're not there? I can't stand this anymore... wait. What if I go to the source and get the memories back from Mafiafas? Jessy and OogieJess would be back to normal! But I have to go when no one will notice.'_

"Well, alliance or not, we're going to need all the help we could get." Maverick said, holding Alex gently, "We're going to make sure that Damien and Mafiafas don't take over the city and that we could go home and have our Halloween in peace."

While the conversation was taking place, Holt saw Emmy looking worried and he went over to her, patting her back softly.

"Now don't your doubt Jessy yet." Holt said, "If I know her, she'll change her mind and come back straight to us." Just then, Othello came back after attending to the now-voiceless Emeraude.

"He's right, Emmy. Don't worry too much about her." Othello agreed, "I'm sure she'll be fine..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Jessy...<strong>_

"AAH! THE DINOSAUR FOX IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Jessy screamed as she, Evil, Shukaku-Gaara, and Oogie ran away from a persistent Predator Kiky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the group...<strong>_

"... Unless one of Damien's slaves is chasing her down." The immortal boogeyman deadpanned. Emmy's eyes widened and she rushed out at that idea, getting to Jessy as soon as possible.

"Wait, Princess!" Holt cried out and soon everyone saw her and followed after her.

* * *

><p>"I... think we lost her..." Jessy gasped for breath as she and Evil were hiding behind a backyard fence, hidden from the predator's view. Oogie and Gaara appeared to be missing.<p>

Fliqpy glanced around until he saw no enemy, then he looked up at the tomboy, "Army, we gotta think up a strategy-"

"Wait... why did you just call me Army?"

"Well, you look and eat like one." He poked Jessy's stomach softly and it growled hungrily in response. Jessy blushed and pushed the bear's claws away with a squeak, "Stop it, that tickles!"

After another stomach growl, Evil got an idea, "I got it! Why didn't I thought of this before? We'll just let you eat all the enemies until they fall into the care of your army, then this town will be bowing down to me!" He smiled evilly, imagining the advantage of Jessy and Oogie on his side.

Jessy blinked innocently, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I'm not some big army who eats everything."

"You're not... but OogieJess is. We can't just sit around like ducks! If you're going to remember, you have to fight and sing for your life!"

"I-I-I can't! What if I mess up or worse?"

"But Jessy, we're going to be alright; just hang in there. WE'LL SURVIVE!" The zombie tree friend shouted in both Flippy and Evil's voice. At that outburst, a spotlight turned on right at Jessy and sudden piano music started to play in the background.

"I will survive?" Jessy repeated in a confused tone, blinking in wonder. After thinking about it, she got a determined look on and prepared for her move, "Just follow my lead."

"What lead?!" Evil exclaimed. He looked up at the girl as she stood up slowly and began to sing.

Jessy: **At first I was afraid**

**I was petrified**

**Kept thinking I could never live**

**Without you by my side**

**But then I spent so many nights**

**Thinking how you did me wrong**

**And I grew strong**

Jessy paused for a bit to grab Fliqpy's paw, making him give the 'What the Heck?' face.

Jessy: **And I learned how to get along**

A few moments later, Evil found himself holding onto the human girl's hand for dear life while pieces of bone flew towards them and Jessy was running in zigzags.

Jessy: **And so you're back**

**From outer space**

**I just walked in to find you here**

**With that sad look upon your face**

"Why did I wake up today?" Fliqpy asked himself, resisting the urge to wield the nearest weapon he could get his claws on.

Jessy: **I should have changed that stupid lock**

**I should have made you leave your key**

**If I had known for just one second**

**You'd be back to bother me**

"Left! ... No wait, I should go right!" Jessy said to herself, turning right at a corner.

"You can't differentiate between left and right?!" The zombie bear shouted in total disbelief, now on the girl's back. He then ducked down to avoid a bone dagger.

Jessy: **Go on now, go **

**Walk out the door**

**Just turn around now**

**'Cause you're not welcome anymore**

On one of the yards at a home, an Authoress named Daisy Sarutobi was taking out the garbage when she saw Jessy and Evil Flippy crash straight into her garbage can.

"Ay ay ay!" Daisy exclaimed in fright, dropping her bags, "Who are you and what are you doing in my yard?!"

Jessy got up and shook the dirt off herself while Zombie Fliqpy spat out a paper ball. She glanced at Daisy, "Hi. I'm Jessy Krelborn of... the Mystery Case Files? Sorry, but I have no time to explain. Just don't go outside, don't wear any costumes this Halloween, and never EVER trust anyone singing in song. Gotta go!" She waved goodbye and left running. Daisy blinked in confusion before going back inside.

Jessy: **Weren't you the one who tried to **

**Hurt me with goodbye**

**Did you think I'd crumble**

**Did you think I'd lay down and die**

Up on the rooftops of the houses, Half Shukaku-Gaara and Oogie were running as fast as they could, searching for Twoey. They turned and saw Jessy and Evil catching up to them and that the possessed Kiky was close behind.

Jessy: **Oh no, not I**

**I will survive**

**Oh as long as I know how to love**

**I know I'll stay alive**

"Is she tiring?" The tomboy asked her passenger. Zombie Fliqpy turned his head to see the predatory fox still in pursuit.

"Not at all!" He replied with a scowl.

"Time for Plan B!" Jessy shouted and she made a sharp U-turn, throwing Kiky off-guard.

Jessy: **I've got all my life to live**

**I've got all my love to give**

**And I'll survive**

**I will survive**

"Hey, HEY!" Evil Flippy pointed to a purple energy wall created by Mafiafas up ahead. Jessy tried to skid to a stop, but it was too late. The army corpse was bounced back and sent flying up high, knocking Shukaku-Gaara off screen. The black-haired Authoress winced before dodging a blow from Predator Kiky and running to catch up with Oogie.

While this was going on, Emmy jumped on top of the MCF Headquarters, finally arriving with Holt, Othello, and the rest behind.

"Emmy, don't go rushing off like that!' France scolded a little, catching her breath.

Billy glanced down and spotted someone, "Hey, isn't that Jessy down there following Oogie?" The group looked down to see Jessy being chased by the dinosaur fox, picking up a trash can lid along the way as she was following Oogie. They also saw that Twoey was all the way down the block.

Back to Jessy, she lifted the lid and used it to shield off any weapons as she looked to see that her target was up ahead. With her eyes turning hollow briefly, she sang to Kiky in defiance.

OogieJess VO: **It took all the strength I had**

**Not to fall apart**

Jessy: **Kept trying hard to mend**

**The pieces of my broken heart**

Both: **And I spent oh so many nights**

**Just feeling sorry for myself**

Jessy: **I used to cry**

OogieJess VO: **But now I hold my head up high**

The tomboy jumped onto the rooftops, running next to Oogie. Everyone watched in intent, not sure if they should do something or not. The energy-made camera came back to film the musical chase scene.

Jessy: **And you see me**

**Somebody new**

OogieJess VO: **I'm not that chained up little person**

**Still in love with you**

Back at the lair, the evil trio were viewing the whole thing and they all scowled (Damien even more) at the song, trying not to growl.

Jessy: **And so you felt like dropping in**

**And just expect me to be free**

OogieJess VO: **But now I'm saving all my loving**

**For someone who's loving me!**

"Go Amiga!" Raina and Starz cheered for their friend, pushing Tracy forward on accident. Unfortunately, she was holding the Hyde needle in her hand and the push caused her to stick it into her arm. The serum rushed in immediately and she fell down with a scream, starting to transform in Tracyhyde.

Jessy: **Go on now, go **

**Walk out the door**

**Just turn around now**

**'Cause you're not welcome anymore**

The separated monster saw Audrey Two just a few feet away. He/She will make it! The group waited for the moment (except for Tracy, who had fully transformed) Emmy was biting her lip, Holt bit his finger nails, and the villains just prayed silently to themselves... until Damien twirled his glowing headphones, commanding Predator Kiky to sneak up from behind.

OogieJess VO: **Weren't you the one who tried to **

**Hurt me with goodbye**

**Did you think I'd crumble**

**Did you think I'd lay down and die**

"Almost there..." Jessy said to herself and she jumped down, reaching a hand for a vine.

Both: **Oh no, not I**

**I will survive**

**Oh as long as I know how to love**

**I know I'll stay alive**

**I've got all my life to live**

**I've got all my love to give**

**And I'll survive**

**I will survi-**

"LOOK OUT!" Raina shouted, noticing Predator Kiky right behind. Jessy turned around in slow motion... and got struck by Kiky's claw around her throat. The heroes gasped and the main villains smiled. Jessy got pushed across into a nearby shrub.

"Jessy!" Emmy jumped down and ran to the shrub, worried for the worst as she dropped to her knees and looked for her friend. Holt, the Mystery Case Files and heroes followed. The blue-skinned DJ and Jiggly walked up to Emmy and picked her up from the ground.

"It's okay, Em. It's okay..." Holt reassured and the giant jello cube repeated in agreement before noticing something and backed away slowly.

"What's wrong?" Emmy and Holt asked at the same time, only to find Predator Kiky right behind them, snarling.

"AAAH!" Emmy screamed in fright and hugged Holt for protection. Raina and Starz held each other while Tracyhyde was struggling for control. Just as the bone spear got inches closer, a familiar arm stopped it and sent it flying.

"Huh?" Everyone blinked to see Jessy with hollow eyes and a scratch mark on her neck, stretching her arms wide to block any blows.

As she stood her ground, she growled in OogieJess' voice, **"I'll say it again: if you ever harm my friends, I won't hesitate to fight back!" **Predator Kiky snarled in response.

"Jessy..." Emmy whispered, shocked to see her friend standing in front of her. Her eyes widened when Jessy turned her head, giving Emmy a knowing look, saying, **"Sorry, Little Supper... I shouldn't have left."**

"ROAR!" Predator Kiky interrupted, baring her razor sharp teeth. Jessy stepped forward, determined to stop the Tyrannosaurus Fox girl once and for all.

**"Now you deal with me..." **The tomboy hissed through clenched teeth and cracked her neck a bit as music began to play. Predator Kiky crouched down low and rushed towards Jessy.

Jessy: **Now that you're out of my life**

**I'm so much better**

**You thought that I'd be weak without you **

**But I'm stronger**

**You thought that I'd be broke without you **

**But I'm richer**

**You thought that I'd be sad without you**

**I laugh harder**

As soon as Jessy started to sing, she dodged all of the dino-fox's swings and punches with each beat.

Jessy: **You thought I wouldn't grow without you **

**Now I'm wiser**

**Thought that I'd be helpless without you **

**But I'm smarter**

**You thought that I'd be stressed without you **

**But I'm chillin'**

**You thought I wouldn't sell without you **

**Sold 9 million**

On the last swing, the Authoress grabbed Predator Kiky's wrist to stop her and threw her against a fence. Kiky growled and got up again, not noticing Jessy's hands glowing purple.

Jessy: **I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm not gon give up (What?)**

**I'm not gon stop (What?)**

**I'm gon work harder (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm gonna make it (What?)**

**I will survive (What?)**

**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

Predator Kiky lifted her tail and aimed at the neck, but Jessy ducked in time and did a roundhouse kick on the fox's jaw, sending her flying before Jessy stopped her by grabbing her ankles.

Jessy: **I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm not gon give up (What?)**

**I'm not gon stop (What?)**

**I'm gon work harder (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm gonna make it (What?)**

**I will survive (What?)**

**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

The skeletal dinosaur kicked Jessy off at full force, making everyone cringe when she slammed on Twoey's pot hard, causing it to break on impact.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Marshall Lee winced. As Jessy rubbed her head, Plantara saw Audrey Two's roots on the ground. She waved her hand so that his roots went into the dirt. The tomboy noticed this and nodded to the villainess understandably before getting up in front of Twoey.

"Hey, Twoey!" Jessy explained, glowing pink as she saw Predator Kiky coming close, "A little help, please?"

Twoey wrapped some vines around her arms and fists, "No problem." He and Jessy took a defense stance. When the dino-fox was near enough, the duo blocked and chopped some of the bone away, creating small cracks as they sang together.

Twoey: **Thought she couldn't breathe without you**

Jessy: **I'm inhaling**

Twoey: **You thought she couldn't see without you**

Jessy: **Perfect vision**

Twoey: **You thought she couldn't last without you**

Jessy: **But I'm lastin'**

Twoey: **You thought that she would die without you **

Jessy: **But I'm livin'**

Predator Kiky seemed to growl, "Hold still, you!" as she aimed her spear near Jessy's side, but got punched in the jaw and floated upwards. Still conscious, she used her tail to get back on guard.

Twoey: **Thought that she would fail without you **

Jessy: **But I'm on top**

Twoey: **Thought it would be over by now**

Jessy: **But it won't stop**

Twoey: **Thought that she would self destruct **

Jessy: **But I'm still here**

Twoey: **Even in her years to come**

Jessy: **I'm still gon be here!**

While this was going on, the remaining MCF used their magic as a shield to protect everyone else from flying bone. Plantara grew many Mini-Twoey's as back up in case Predator Kiky had a comeback.

Jessy and Mini-Twoeys: **I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm not gon give up (What?)**

**I'm not gon stop (What?)**

**I'm gon work harder (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm gonna make it (What?)**

**I will survive (What?)**

**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

Temari, Kankuro, LSB, and the sub-group had just arrived around the corner with Oogie, Shukaku-Gaara, and Evil Flippy behind. During this time, Evil had found some burlap around (not Oogie's) and made legs. They watched the fight, getting excited.

Jessy: **I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm not gon give up (What?)**

**I'm not gon stop (What?)**

**I'm gon work harder (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm gonna make it (What?)**

**I will survive (What?)**

**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

Twoey let go of Jessy and she took out the Predatorra, getting to a certain page. When she found it, she waved her hand towards the moon, "Luna Reflection!" A ray of moon light shined down on the sidewalk and a black blob emerged from the ground until it created a shadow version of Jessy, who started to sing as well.

Jessy: **I'm wishin' you the best**

Shadow: **Pray that you are blessed**

Jessy: **Bring much success**

Shadow: **No stress **

Both: **And lots of happiness**

Shadow: **I'm better than that**

Jessy: **I'm not gon blast you on the radio**

Shadow: **I'm better than that**

Jessy: **I'm not gon lie on you or your villainy**

The villains sneered at this as Predator Kiky had trouble keeping up with two Jessys at once. At a safe distance, a cloaked woman saw Jessy and smiled to herself, "That's my daughter..."

Shadow: **I'm better than that**

Jessy: **I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines**

Shadow: **I'm better than that**

Jessy: **I'm not gon lose my whole mentality**

Shadow: **I'm better than that**

Jessy: **You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet**

Both: **Cause my mama taught me better than that**

By now, Oogie had joined with Jessy and Shadow and they have surrounded Predator Kiky, making the possessed fox wish she hadn't attacked and she covered her ears. Shadow disappeared into the floor whereas Oogie and Jessy started to vocalize, their voices merging into one.

'Amazing...' Emmy thought, not believing it. Lock and Shock looked at this and turned to each other.

"The Ipod could sell a tune, but she just sold the whole recording studio!" Shock praised while Lock nodded.

OogieJess: **After all of the darkness and sadness**

**Soon comes happiness**

**If I surround my self with positive things**

**I'll gain prosperity**

When Predator Kiky opened her eyes and ears, she did not see the tomboy or the boogeyman. She saw a glaring OogieJess Hyde staring her down while singing in a loud multiple voice. The dinosaur fox whimpered and attempted to crawl away.

OogieJess: **I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm not gon give up (What?)**

**I'm not gon stop (What?)**

**I'm gon work harder (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm gonna make it (What?)**

**I will survive (What?)**

**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm not gon give up (What?)**

**I'm not gon stop (What?)**

**I'm gon work harder (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm gonna make it (What?)**

**I will survive (What?)**

**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

She almost got away, but the singing got louder and louder. In her point of view, OogieJess emitted a large tornado filled with music notes and in a musical burst, he/she blasted it into her. Predator Kiky screamed loudly, the outer layer of bone breaking into pieces and she turned back to normal with her dress torn. She fell down in slow motion as the singing became soft and clear.

OogieJess: **I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm not gon give up (What?)**

**I'm not gon stop (What?)**

**I'm gon work harder (What?)**

**I'm a survivor (What?)**

**I'm gonna make it (What?)**

**I will survive (What?)**

**Keep on survivin' (What?)**

**I'm a survivor **

**I'm not gon give up **

**I'm not gon stop **

**I'm gon work harder **

**I'm a survivor **

**I'm gonna make it**

**I will survive **

**Keep on surviving!**

At the end of the song, Jessy caught Kiky in her arms. She looked down at the unconcious Authoress with a sympathetic look, then touched her head in silent apology. Carrying her bridal style, she silently went to Evil Flippy and gave Kiky to him. Just then, the crowd of people applauded.

"Huh?" Jessy blinked, her hollow eyes fading away as if she was in a trance. Raina, Starz, and Emmy ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay, Jess?" Starz asked.

"You got us really worried when you ran away." Raina added, "And who knew that you and Oogie would work together for once."

"Please don't run away again!" Emmy pleaded, hugging tighter than the others. Jessy glowed pink, getting some of her memories back and she rubbed Emmy head, hugging back.

"Don't worry. I won't ever run away from you girls again. I promise." She said, turning to see the others. The moment was then ruined by someone who everyone wanted to forget.

"Heheheheheh... we meet face to face at last, mother." A familiar voice echoed the area. Everyone turned to see a mirror made out of energy appear near a street lamp. Jessy and Oogie walked towards it and found Damien's human form on the reflection.

"Father and I made that creation, you know." Damien informed, "Too bad she wasn't prefect."

The split-up monster glared at him, **"As far as I'm concerned, you're not my son."**

"Even if you are, why are you hurting our friends?" Starz asked while motioning to a tired Kiky. The Music Slayer tsked and waved his finger.

"All will be revealed in good time, Jessica and the Mystery Case Files..."

The rest of the people noticed him and Evil shouted, "No way in heck are you going to cop out on us now! WE DEMAND ANSWERS!"

"You've been making us sing, fight against our friends, even steal our voices." Batter agreed, "You did enough."

"Oh, I didn't do anything _yet_." The Music Slayer smirked evilly before pointing at Jessy, "Regurgitis Organus Infection!" A blast shot out from the mirror, hitting the girl hard to the ground. When Jessy got up, she started to cough roughly, spitting up saliva and bugs with each cough. Her friends gasped in shock.

"Amiga!" Raina went to her side and helped her stand up by the shoulders. Both Jessy and Oogie held their necks as they coughed.

"What did you do?" Emmy turned to the Music Slayer angrily.

Damien smirked, "It's just a little spell I wanted to practice. A regurgitation spell, if you will. They will cough out bugs until OogieJess is no more! Then he/she will not interfere with my plans..."

"You're sick!" Raina growled in rage.

"No, everyone is sick for being so imperfect..."

Suddenly, the coughs stopped for a minute as Jessy and Oogie glared at the mirror, standing their ground as OogieJess Hyde.

**"What do you want from me? Huh?" **OogieJess shouted in a raspy voice, angered toward the Ipod in the mirror, **"WHAT do you WANT from ME!"**

"Look at the time!" The Music Slayer said, ignoring the bug-sack, "I can't keep my audience waiting. It was nice to meet you all, especially Emmy of the Mystery Case Files." He gave Emmy a dark smile. Jessy growled protectively, enraged even further.

**"Why you little- Don't you DARE harm her!" **Oogie and Jessy reached for the villain, but the mirror faded away. With a snarl, they strangled the lamp pole hard.

Tricia spoke up with her eyes in shock, "Krelborn!" Everyone reacted by trying to calm Jessy down. Snaps and Twoey pulled Oogie away whereas Raina, Maverick, and Marshall Lee held Jessy down tightly.

**"Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!" **Jessy screamed in OogieJess voice, struggling to get free.

"Whoa, girl, save it for battle!" Marshall grunted. It took nearly everyone's strength to get them both back into place. After much struggling, Jessy and Oogie breathed heavily, going a little limp in their movements. Mutterings of "I don't want my friends hurt" and "Must Kill" were heard. When they were calm, Jessy saw Emmy just staring at her, speechless.

"Take me to Little Supper... please..." Jessy pleaded softly. The others let go of her and she walked to her friend, coughing all the while until she went up to her and put her arms around her.

"Hey... (cough) Little Supper...?"

Emmy frowned a little, finding enough words to speak, "You didn't have to do that, you know. You could get hurt..."

A moment of silence.

**"I know that, but I want to protect you and our friends... Emmy." **Jessy replied, finally remembering Emmy's name before going limp and landed in her friend's arms, coughing.


End file.
